101 Dalmatian Street: High Paw High Chronicles
by XJ16
Summary: Aaron Daniels is a young abuse victim that comes to live with his dad in Camden, London. His dad Ryan Daniels tries to help his son get over his past by helping him move on. Aaron ends up going to an all Anthro school where he'll meet people that could possibly change his life for the better. A/n: Characters in this story are anthro versions of animals from 101 Dalmatian Street.
1. New Home

**Chapter 1: New Home**

* * *

"You alright kiddo?", Dad asked concerned. I sat in silence playing Dragon ball legends on my phone not answering. I honestly don't know why I had to leave Arizona.

Now my Dad was taking me to live with him in London and I still was never informed exactly why. I could see him staring at the large gash across my face.

A long time ago me and my mom got into a dispute when I tried to sneak outside to play with other kids due to the fact I was never allowed to leave the house. So I guess I must've really made her furious and she slashed me across my face with a knife leaving a large gash that ran down the left side of my face and left eye. Overtime my eye began to lose color and became dull and cloudy. The doctors called it a Corneal Laceration.

As time went on I began to understand that I can't live with my Mom or my Grandma cause they're both crazy. Don't even get me started on my grandma. "Could you please stop staring?", I asked.

"I'm sorry I just...still can't believe she did that to you.", Dad muttered with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to check up on you. I tried honestly, but that bitc-I mean woman wouldn't let me. Even the judge was on her side."

I sighed still not engaging into conversation with Dad. "Is there even any people where you're taking me.", I said. "Yeah of course there is.", Dad responded. "I mean people as in humans.", I corrected.

"Listen son where we're going they're is rarely any people. Almost all anthros.", Dad warned. "Anthros are people too ya know. I have neighbors who are Anthros and I'll have you know they're friendly people." I just rolled my eyes in irritation and sighed again.

I've never really been around Anthros before or met one. I've seen them back home, but I never interacted with them. Besides I have bad anxiety if I end up going to a school where I'm the only human attending, I won't be able to handle school.

After a couple of minutes Dad pulled next to a large townhouse next to a bunch of other townhouses. Once the car stopped me and dad got out and I grabbed my bag containing my belongings.

Dad pulled out the keys to the houses and opened the door. We entered and dad locked the door behind us. "Here it is. Home sweet home.", He welcomed. "Your room is upstairs the first door on the left. Trust me you'll like it."

I decided to take his word for it heading upstairs. I went into the first room on the left upstairs. To be honest I was expecting a bleak barren room, but I was amazed instead.

The walls were alligned with Justice League posters. There was a large drawer near the window to put my clothes. My bed was twin sized with a night stand right next to it. On top of the night stand had DC and Marvel comic books and Dragon Ball mangas. I had a flat screen on the wall. The tv had an Xbox one and Nintendo Switch hooked up to it with games of all sorts stacked neatly right next to consoles.

I instantly got to my knees reading inspecting all the games. Sonic Forces, Sonic Mania, Dragon Ball Z Kakarot, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Deluxe edition, Injustice 2, MK11, Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Zelda Breath of the Wild, Super Mario Maker, and many more. I love all these games.

"So you like your room?", Dad asked startling me. Maybe it won't be so bad here after all. "Yeah it's amazing but, Does this mean I would be going to school from now on?", I asked.

Back home I was home schooled, but never really learnt anything. As I got older I began to teach myself the basics of everyday life and began to understand it somewhat.

"Oh you'll be going to an all Anthro school named, High Paw High.", He answered. High Paw High? Gosh it even sounds like a school for animals. I could see in the corner of my eye Dad was visibly worried about me.

He then sat on my bed and pat the side of the bed next to him gesturing me to sit. I then got to my feet and seated myself next to him.

"I know this is all new for you, but trust me you'll love it here. Me and you both know what you're Mom did to you all those years wasn't right it won't be the same here.", He promised. "You'll make friends here, go places, and do thingsShewould never let you do."

He was right. I just didn't enjoy the change nor did I want to embrace it at all, But this is my home now. "If it makes you feel better I'll order take out.", He added. "Ok That's fine with me.", I answered. He was about to leave the room, but instantly stopped himself.

"Oh I almost forgot before I go." Dad pulled out an eyepatch wrapping it around my head so it covered my left eye. At least now nobody could see my injury. "Thanks.", I spoke smiling.

Once he left I went downstairs into the living room. I took a seat on the comfy black leather couch then picked up the remote. I turned on the television checking the many channels. I selected Cartoon Network. Luckily for me thegoodteen titans show was on.

About 30 minutes Dad came back with the food.

* * *

After Dinner

I belched loudy on accident. "Excuse me." I looked at the clock which read 9:00. "I think you should get ready for bed and be prepared for school tommorow.", Dad stated.

I got up from the table heading upstairs. "Night dad.", I waved whilst heading upstairs.

Once upstairs I grabbed a pair of pajamas from my drawer along with a rag and a towel. I then headed into the bathroom and took a long warm shower. It was quite pleasant to deal with my personal hygiene without _her _getting in the way.

After that I brushed my teeth and went back into my room hopping into bed. Hoepfully my first day of school won't be that bad.


	2. First day of School pt1

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

A/n: This chapter will be a two parter

* * *

"Rise and shine!", the voice I regonized as my Dads said. I turned away from him not trying to get up. "If you don't get up, I'll go downstairs get a bucket full of water and pour it on you if that'll give you enough motivation."

After that I complied immediately sitting straight up rubbing my eyes. "Fine I'm up.", I said with defeat. "Great now you need to get prepared cause you've gotta be to school by 7 am.", He told me before leaving my room and preparing himself for work.

I got out of bed and yawned while stretching. I was already feeling kinda anxious about going to school. Mainly a school where I'm the only human. I headed into the bathroom brushing my teeth then washing my face.

Then I headed back into my room picking out my clothes. I wore a grey hoodie with the word "Savage" in white branding in the middle, blue jeans, white socks, and red Chuck tennis shoes. I made sure to put on my eyepatch not that it would stop people from staring anyway.

I put on my bookbag and rushed downstairs. "I'm ready Dad.", I announced. He came charging downstairs just like I did. "I wish I had time to make us breakfast, but I don't wanna make either of us late.", He staggered.

He snatched his car keys off the counter. We both left out Dad locking the door behind us. We then entered the car. Dad wasted no time pulling out of the parking space and sped off.

* * *

Dad pulled into a parking lot of a medium sized high school. I could tell this was the school I was attending due to all the anthros around wearing backpacks and talking to their friends as they headed into the building. Also it had a sign saying "High Paw High" draped over the front of the building.

Dad carefully parked the car and then turned off the engine. I could feel my adrenaline and my anxiety start to kick in. "I'm not sure about this. You sure you can't just homeschool me?", I asked trying to mask my anxiety.

Dad sighed and then gave me a kind reassuring look. He then put his hand on my left shoulder. "I know you're nervous even if they all stare it shouldn't bother you. You should feel good you're different from the rest, but even if things don't go well today there's always tommorow."

I tried to fathom what he was telling me and took his words into consideration. I hope this isn't as bad as I'm making it out to be.

"Ok. See ya later dad.", I waved stepping out the car shutting the door behind me. "You just might make a friend today kiddo.", Dad added.

I watched as he started the car and began backing up out of the parking lot and exited. Dad waved goodbye out the driver's side window as he went further and further away into the distance.

I guided my attention back towards the school. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I got this! I can do this! Just remember what dad said. Once I was inside the school lo and behold I was getting weird glances.

I could see anthros of all sorts. Dogs, Cats, Foxes, and many more. I didn't acknowledge any of them or their very uncomfortable staring.

"That must be the human they were talking about in the announcements yesterday."

"It sure is freaky looking."

"What's with the eyepatch?"

"I wonder if he has have fleas."

"Well I'm staying away from that thing just if it's carrying something contagious."

These were the many things I could hear being said about me. I just wanna hurry up and get this over with. Hopefully everyone here gets used to my presence and stop gossiping.

So from what I Dad told me on the car ride here, there is only four periods of class. I dug into my pants pocket bringing out a folded piece of paper which was my classroom number.

It read classroom 14 and the teacher was Mr. Foster. The room I was currently sitting outside of was classroom 14. "Well...that was easy.", I muttered. Guess I didn't have to go searching for my class.

* * *

Once I stepped into the classroom there was anthros glaring at me which I tried to brush off. Once I came inside it became terrifyingly silent. Everyone watched me intently as I seated myself next to a window.

"Hello young man. What is your name?", The teacher who was a bullmastiff wearing glasses along with a white shirt along with khakis asked me. "My name is Aaron. Sorry for intruding the lesson.", I spoke apologetically.

"We all make mistakes, but from now on don't let it happen again.", He warned. "Yes sir." He turned back to the chalkboard infront of the class and began talking about something I wasn't really paying much attention. Behind me I could hear murmuring among a group of anthros.

"Ya know he's a lot less scary looking than everyone keeps making him out to be.", a tomboyish female voice said from behind me. Atleast not everyone saw me as threatening.

"Maybe it's all an act. Oh my dog, What if he's acting this way just so we'll let our guard down and he'll gain our trust. And then he'll-"

"Dylan shush! He might hear us.", the female growled. Kinda too late for that, I can hear _Everything _you're saying. "Hold on I'm gonna try and get his attention."

I could make out the sound of paper crumbling right behind me. A crumbled up ball of paper hit the back of my head. "Don't acknowledge them Aaron.", I thought trying to clear my mind.

"Pssh! Hey.", She whispered behind me. A couple of seconds later, another ball of paper struck the back of my head. "Hey dude!"

"Dolly quit it! You might make him mad.", the voice I remembered as Dylan interjected quietly. Yeah she should probably to him listen I'm beginning to get very agitated with this Dolly person. Hopefully she'll get the message soon.

* * *

-2 hours Later-

Oh my god how much paper did she have? Crumbled paper balls littered floor beneath my feet. There had to at least be 20 of them down there. I swear if this chick throws another paper ball at me I'll-

The bell rang which meant it was lunchtime. Me wanting to get out as quick as I can rushed putting on my backpack and dashed out the classroom door.

"Wait Dude! Hold up!", Dolly yelled. As I sped down the hallway I turned around to see who was responsible for throwing all those paper balls at me.

She was a slender Dalmatian, white fur, black spots, black nose, three spots under both eyes, black "sock" markings on her legs to the ankles of her paws, a collar consisting of blue, orange and baby blue rings. Clothes wise she wore a blue t-shirt, along with light brown shorts, but no shoes to speak of so she was barefoot. I mean most anthros didn't really wear shoes they did have paws instead of humanoid feet though.

"I just wanna talk to you dude!"

"Stop following me you're crazy!", I screamed. I put the pedal to the metal now starting to loose her. I burst through the cafeteria door which was filled to the brim with other students. Luckily for me nobody noticed me since it was crowded.

I scanned the area for any possible empty tables. Thankfully I found one. I wasted no time and sat down catching my breath. "Goddamn, What is her deal?", I thought frantically.

She must be desperate to conversate with me. I've never met somebody as persistant like her before. She's defintely a special case. I saw the same doors I entered through open up. My heart dropped to see it was her.

I threw my hoodie over my face not looking in her direction. "I don't think she can see me.", I said to myself.

"Sup."

I screamed like a pansy when I saw she was sitting right next to me with a toothy grin her snout near inches from my face. "Jesus! You- Just over there- and I saw you-and...How did you get over here so quickly?, and How did you even find me?", I stammered.

"Oh! One of my paper balls was stuck to your hoodie.", She answered gleefully showing me the paper ball attached to my side. "It would've been a lot easier to catch you if I had my skateboard."

"Who are you anyway?", I asked. "Name's Dolly Dalmatian.", She introduced. "Pleasure to meet you."

"If you say so.", I sighed.

Dolly gasped out of nowhere and said, "This could mean you have no friends at all." Ouch! That hurt, She just had to point out the obvious. "You could be my first Human friend, and I could be your first friend."

Friend huh? God I wanna say no so badly, but judging how I ignored her in class she won't let me be regardless I could only imagine how annoying she'd get if I refused her offer. "Friend? You wanna be **MY** friend?", I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah of course! Besides you look awesome with that eyepatch.", She complemented. "Where'd you get it anyway?"

"You don't wanna know.", I replied thinking about the real reason why I wear this in the first place. The bell rang and everyone began to leave. "Where do you go next?", She asked. I checked out my schedule to see my next class.

"Gym."

"Aw sweet me too. Come on I know where it is.", She took my hand in her own. My face flushed red as she guided me to the Gymnasium. Calm down Aaron she's just holding you're hand. So I guess dad was right. I would make a friend today.


	3. First day of School pt2

**First day of School Pt.2**

* * *

Geez Dolly was so fast she was pratically dragging me down the school's hallways. I tried keeping up with her, but she had legs on her. The only thing keeping me close to her was the fact that she was holding my hand. "Come on Slowpoke!", She lectured.

It was only a matter of time until we had entered the Gymnasium. There was at least 20 other students in here. I noticed them all wearing gym uniforms. "Oh shoot I needed gym clothes!", I blurted.

"Don't worry about it pal.", Dolly told me bringing me into a side hug. "You can borrow some of mine."

"Oh thanks."

"No prob what are friends for?", She said. Dolly's too nice to me it doesn't make me uncomfortable, but just confused me of how someone could be so nice. Nobody was ever this nice or happy back where I came from.

"Hold on I'll go grab some for the both of us.", I watched Dolly trail off to what I assumed was the female's locker room. I turned back around to only immediately get startled coming face to face with another Dalmatian. "Oh you scared me." He gave me an untrusting glare that said "I don't trust you."

He had white fur with black spots, his right ear is black with white spots that resembled the Canis Major constellation. He also wore a red collar with a gray star attached to it. He wore a white and red short sleeved t-shirt along with red shorts.

"Um you ok?", I nervously asked glancing around. "I know your game human, but I'm not falling for it.", He huffed. I myself was dumbfounded. I had no Idea what this guy was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"You're just trying to gain our trust.", He accused. "Don't try anything with Dolly. I've got my eye on you." He then slowly backed up out of the gym while doing the gesture of pointing to his own eyes and then back at me. That was very strange.

"I'm back.", Dolly piped up scaring me. She handed me a black short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts. "Here ya go." She herself wore the same gym attire as me.

I went into the boys lockeroom which was empty. After I was done changing I came out where everyone was scattered about. That was the case until someone blew a whistle instantly silencing everybody.

Everyone lined up and I stood next to Dolly. The coach who I saw was a brown bear examined each student one by one checking off each name on a clipboard in his massive paws. My heart rate quickened and sweat raced down my forehead as he got closer.

Once he got to me he examined me. "Aaron Daniels right?", He asked. I shyly nodded as a response. "Alright I won't go easy on you just because you're new here. I better not catch you lacking behind."

He moved on checking off my name and examined other students. I sighed in relief wiping the sweat from my brow. "Alright students, Today's class will be easy. I will be testing your stamina." I began to notice that there was an inside running track right infront of us. "As you all can see on this track here, you all will run this course once. After that I will record your results and post them outside tommorow for you all to see."

Everyone began chattering amoungst each other. I guess they must all be worried about their performance on the track. I know I definitely am. "I don't know if I can do this.", I muttered.

"I think you'll do just fine.", Dolly praised. "I couldn't even catch you and I'm the fastest one out of everyone here." I mean she did have a point, but I'm only that fast when my adrenaline kicks in.

Everyone had readied themselves infront of the track. I myself got into a running position. I'm not gonna hold back.

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!"

A sudden burst of energy erupted within me as I dashed from the starting point. One by one I passed each student until it was just me and Dolly taking the lead. The both of us kept at the same pace as we got near the finish line by every passing second.

We both crossed the finish line at the same time. I collapsed onto the ground trying to catch my breath. "A tie? Well whatta ya know.", Dolly declared sounding suprised.

She held out her paw to me. I reached out holding her paw and she lifted me up off the ground. "I can tell you were holding back.", She smirked.

"No I wasn't.", I argued, but to be frank I secretly was. Other students crossed the finish line seconds right after us. The expressions on their faces had shown how annoyed and pissed off they were.

"The results will be posted outside first thing tommorow.", Coach announced. The bell rang which dismissed us. I changed my clothes back to what I wore when I had originally came to school. Grabbing my bookbag I walked out the gym and left the school with Dolly not too far behind following me.

"So do you have any plans after school?", She asked. "Not that I know of.", I answered.

"Wanna meet up at the park down the street?"

She must be taking about the park that's about a block away from my place. "Uh sure, I'll have to ask my dad though."

"Sweet.", She pulled a baby blue skateboard with red wheels from her bag. Then she put on a helmet and knee pads that were the same hue as the skateboard. I watched her ride the skateboard down the side walk getting further away. "See ya later dude!"

She really is...something. Not like any girl I've ever met. Not because the floppy ears and tail, but because of her personality.

_Honk!_

_Honk!_

A car pulled up to my left. I could see dad in the window grinning at me waving me down. I opened up the passenger's seat door and got in closing the door behind me.

"So how was your first day?", Dad asked. "It wasn't that bad.", I shrugged. "I did make a new friend like you said I could."

"Oh really? Look at you.", He patted my back. "What'd I tell you? Glad everything went well for you. Well let's hurry up and head home. I'm pooped work really did a number on me today."


	4. Hangout with Friends

**Chapter 4: ****Hangout with Friends**

* * *

Alright I got my phone just in case of emergencies. I got my pair of house keys of the counter to let myself in. I grabbed my bookbag picking out Superhero comics just in case I got bored.

Now all I have to do is get Dad's permission. I went up the stairs into my Dad's room.

He just sat on his bed staring at a picture with a saddened expression. I noticed it appeared to be an old picture with him and my Mom embracing each other smiling. Mom wore a wedding gown while Dad wore a wedding suit. I don't think he even noticed I was in the room with him.

"Dad you ok?"

"Huh? What?", His eyes frantically paced around before stopping upon seeing me in the doorway. "Are you ok? You look upset. And what's that?", I repeated folding my arms staring at the picture.

"It's nothing Aaron.", He set the photo back on his dresser next to his bed. He cleared his throat and wiped his face then looked back at me. "Something you need?"

"I wanted to know if it's okay if I go to the park? I was gonna meet up with a friend I met at school.", I asked. He didn't answer, but looked like he was thinking about a proper answer.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Do you have those house keys I got you?"

"Yep."

"Alright, You can go, but just make sure to be safe out there. Don't talk to any strangers and call me if things get rough out there.", Dad replied making me smile with glee.

"Thanks Dad.", I smirked. I rushed downstairs heading to the front door.

"MAKE SURE YOU'RE BACK BEFORE IT GETS DARK!!!", He shouted from uptstairs. "I WILL!!!", I shouted back and went outside locking the door and heading to the park that was right down the street.

* * *

I strolled through the park looking for any signs of the hyperactive dalmatian. Couldn't really seem to find her though.

Everyone I passed stared at me making sure to keep their distance from me. I'm starting to get used to people staring at me not that there was anything they can say or do about my presence.

"BOW-WHACKA-WOW!!! DUCK DUDE!!!"

I turned around to see Dolly on her skateboard about to crash into me. "AH SHIT!!!", I cursed in my mind. I did watched she told me to do and ducked out of the way just in time.

I checked to see if she was alright. Thankfully she stuck the land and then took a bow to a non-existant audience. "You...ok?", I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Am I? I stuck the landing perfectly.", Dolly answered with a toothy grin. "I'm glad you actually showed up."

"Well this is my first time actually hanging out with friends in general. I wasn't willing to give this experience up.", I added. "Besides I had no plans after school so what the heck."

"Dolly you ok!?", an all too familiar voice asked behind us. I turned around to see it was that same male dalmatian that confronted me in the gym. "You!"

Me?

"Oh you've already met my brother Dylan?", Dolly asked me. "That's your brother? I thought he was your boyfriend or something.", I retorted confused by the sudden reveal that the same dog who basically threatened me was related to my friend. It all made sense now.

"He's not boyfriend! Ack! You're gonna make me gag!", She gagged. Well I guess might as well introduce myself since our first encounter wasn't so...friendly.

I stood infront of him holding out my hand. "Hello my name is Aaron Daniels. It's a pleasure on my part to finally meet you Dylan.", I introduced. He shook my hand still giving off the vibe he didn't trust me.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you're right ear resembles the Canis Major?", I brought up. His face instantly lit up after I brought up the amazing constellation.

"Wait? You know about that?"

"Yeah of course. Back where I'm from I'd always sneak to the library and read books about astronomy. The aspect of space always had me thinking about all the amazing stars and planets that surround us.", I stated.

"Wow me too. I have a whole room back at our place dedicated to outer space.", He bragged. "I always wanted to travel to the moon as well."

I think I'm actually starting to like this guy. At first I wasn't so sure about him, but the parallels between me and him and our obsession of space were too similar. "So are you two dorks done?", Dolly joked watching us.

I kinda forgot she was still here for a moment. "Sorry we got distracted.", I chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of my head. "So were you guys doing?"

"We were about to egg Clarrisa's house.", Dolly answered with a sinister smirk holding a carton full of eggs in her arms.

"No!_,You_ were about to go egg her house. I'm trying to stop you before we both get in trouble.", Dylan spoke trying to defend himself.

"Hey this is gonna be payback, for what she said to me yesterday.", Dolly said. "You in Aaron?"

"I dunno isn't egging someone's house bad in general.", I asked fiddling with my hands. "Not unless they deserve it and Clarissa deserves it bad.", Dolly corrected. I know I'm gonna get in trouble for this.

"Alright, I'll help.", I agreed now regretting my decision.

"Great atleast someone understands.", Dolly gestured me to follow her and I did so before waving goodbye to Dylan. "See ya later Dylan."

* * *

Me and Dolly crouched next to a shrub peeking over it. A Corgi, Pug, and Lhasa Apso were seated at a fancy decorated table behind a house. All three of them wearing a fancy dresses and hats. They appeared to be having a tea party.

"So why do you wanna egg her house again?"

"She made fun of me and my family yesterday. She called us a bunch of inbreeding, ill-mannered, mangy mutts. I'm not gonna give her the satisfaction of getting away with it. Since she's distracted we're gonna leave her a little thank you gift.", She explained while opening the carton of eggs.

Oh now I see. If someone were to make fun of me or my dad they got another thing coming.

I know revenge isn't always the best way to deal with bullies, but it feels good. I felt the same way when my Mom was taken away to prison after she was found guilty for what she did to me.

"Let's do this.", I nodded with determination. "We gotta be quick."

Me and Dolly grabbed eggs throwing them at the house. We were able to get some on her windows and the door messing up the decorations of her house. Dolly glared at the current tea party.

"Stay right here. I'll be back.", Dolly warned. She snagged the remaining eggs creepying closer to the tea party.

"HEY CLARISSA!!!", She shouted recieving everyone's attention. "GET YOLKED!!!" She threw a barrage of eggs at Clarissa and her friends all of them being submerged in yolk.

Dolly bolted from the scene and I ran after her. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!", Clarissa shouted in a blind fury. Me and Dolly laughed and high fived each other, as we watched her reaction upon seeing her egged house.

Dolly stopped at a townhouse that abnormally larger than the others. "Why are we stopping?", I asked seeing if Clarissa had been following after us.

"I live here. You can hide here until it gets dark.", Dolly began. "Plus you've already met Dylan. I wanna introduce you to the rest of my family, including my other siblings."

"Oh really how many other siblings do you have?", I remarked out of curiosity.

"Well you've already met Me and Dylan. So that leaves the other 97 and my parents", She responded. Hold on, What did she just say?

"Wait a minute, Did you just say 97?"

"Yeah I have a huge family.", She responded. 97 siblings? I actually can't believe what I'm hearing. How's that even possible for anyone? I could only Imagine what the inside looks like?

"You've can't be serious. 97 siblings?", She had to be over exaggerating. "They wouldn't stop telling me how they've always wanted to meet a human. You wouldn't want to hurt their feeling would you?", She added now giving me puppy eyes.

"Ok! Ok! I'll come inside to meet your family.", I nodded in agreement.

"Aw you're the best.", She muttered bringing me into a hug. Heat began to rush to my face reddening my cheeks as I hugged her back. "What are friends for right?

After our hug we walked up the stairs leading to the house. Dolly carefully pressed her hand over a scanner which turned a bright green. A loud "Click!" came from the door and took a deep breath.

"Well here goes nothing."


	5. Dinner with the Dalmatians

**Chapter 5: Dinner with the Dalmatians**

* * *

I honestly was surprised by how clean it was on the inside. Dolly's place itself was kinda identical to my own home, but just way larger and seemed to have way for rooms.

"This place is huge.", I thought in amazement. Now I was beginning to wonder how many floors and rooms were in here.

"Here it is, Home Sweet Home.", Dolly said breathing in the air of her home. "My parents aren't home yet from work so you'll meet them later." She led me up the stairs into a large bedroom.

Many small beds littered around the room while some were even built into the walls. There was so many I wasn't even gonna bother counting them altogether, so I just assumed there was atleast a hundred of them.

Overall nobody seemed to be in here. I went to a window which showed the backyard which was gated. And well goddamn...she wasn't lying. I couldn't count how many puppies I saw down there. Now I began to wonder how they could all fit into this house.

The thing that caught my eye was Dylan back there as well trying to keep everything under control. Apparently none of them seemed to be listening or acknowlegding him.

"Looks like Dylan's having a good time out there.", I joked as Dolly came to see what I was looking at. Dylan frantically paced around to each sibling trying to keep them out of danger and trouble.

"We should help him.", Dolly noted and then snapped. "I have a plan."

* * *

I followed Dolly into the backyard and hid behind a trashcan that was just my size. I watched and waiting for the signal. "You seem to be having trouble Dylan.", Dolly smirked.

She was instantly put into a massive dogpile by her younger siblings their tails wagging in excitement.

"They just won't listen to a single thing I say.", Dylan argued. I guess Dylan must be the control freak of the family. The one that always has to be in control of every situation.

"I have an awesome surprise for you guys.", She announced. They let her up as she now had their full attention. She gave me the signal by which was a whistle.

I leapt from behind the trashcan standing next to Dolly. "Hello everybody. Sup Dylan.", I waved excitedly to everyone.

"A HUMAN!!!", They all shouted their faces filled with pure childish excitement. To my surprise I was surrounded and bombarded by a thousand questions from each pup that I wasn't able to answer or properly hear. I was able to make out almost every single one had a cockney accent.

Next thing I know, I was being closely examined by the pups. "Ok! Ok! Everyone give the guest of honor his space.", Dolly demanded putting space between me and the pups. Suddenly it felt like someone was clutching my left leg.

I brought my attention to the ground. The thing clutching me was a smaller puppy.

This one had didn't have any spots like the rest, but just all white fur. The puppy wore an orange shirt with a bone in the center along with a diaper. Pure fascination was in the puppy's eyes. I secretly always had a soft spot for kids especially babies.

"Aw! Who's this?", I asked my heart melting by the adorable sight. "This little bundle of joy is our youngest sister Dorothy.", Dolly responded her heart melting as well.

Dylan dragged himself over to Dorothy picking her up. "How'd Dorothy wake up so fast? I just put her to sleep.", Dylan stressfully questioned. "Come on, you're not done taking your nap."

The puppy named Dorothy stubbornly fought Dylan trying her best to get out of his grasp and back to me. She reached out her arms to me while giving me those eyes.

"I'll watch her Dylan.", I offered.

"You sure?", He asked sounding unsure himself. I nodded not minding holding Dorothy. Dylan handed me Dorothy and I held her close. That same look of childish curiosity had shown up on her face again as she smiled at me.

"Plus you look like you could use a nap yourself.", I added. Large bags were under his eyes and it was clear to everyone he was extremely exhausted. "Me and Dolly can watch the puppies."

"Yeah we're super responsible.", Dolly declared. Dylan rolled his eyes before letting out a yawn. He groggily went inside presumably to go get some rest while and me and Dolly handled the youngins.

* * *

-1 Hour Later-

"NO! Dolly Chill! I Hate Water!", I pleaded as she chased me with the waterhose around the yard. All the pups watched laughing as I ducked and weaved every stream of water that Dolly shot at me.

Paying no attention I suddenly tripped on a rubber chicken falling onto the ground face first. My heart dropped once I saw Dolly towering above me with a sinister grin holding the waterhose with it aimed directly at my face.

"I beg of you! Have some mercy!", I dramitically cried.

"I have the power!", She yelled spraying me with water drenching me. She laughed like a maniac as I tried to cover myself, but failed. I wailed in dread as the water soaked my clothes and hair.

"Dolly Dalmation!"

Dolly immediately froze up after hearing that voice. "Uh oh." I turned my head to see who it was. It came from an older female Dalmatian. She wore a blue and white plaid shirt along with dark blue jeans.

"Oh, Hey Mom. You're home early.", Dolly welcomed instantly putting on a smile hiding the hose behind her back.

"Who's your friend?", Her mom asked.

"This is Aaron.", Dolly introduced as she helped me up from the ground. "Aaron this is my mom."

"Um Hello Mrs. Dalmatian.", I introduced myself making sure to be as polite as possible. "It's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance ma'am."

"There's no need to be so formal dear. You can call me Delilah.", She chuckled by my behavior. "Dolly never told us she would be inviting any friends over today." She folded her arms and I noticed how fixated she was on Dolly with a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding ma'am.", I skittishly apologized. "Nonsense dear, you aren't intruding on anything. As a matter of fact, Would you like to join us for dinner?", Delilah offered. I would've respectfully declined the offer, but my stomach had to intervene and grumble.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt.", I agreed. "Right Dolly?"

She nodded slowly with fear present on her face.

* * *

I settled myself at the long table in between Dolly and Dylan. Everyone else sat down at their own seats already starting to dig in. One puppy in particular named Diesel had shoved his own face into the food getting it all over his face and shirt.

I picked up a fork that was neatly placed next to my plate and I began to dig into the meal. It was some kind of dog food. I expected it to taste horrible, but I was beyond flabbergasted by good the food was. "So where are you from Aaron?", Delilah asked.

"I'm originally from Arizona.", I answered after swallowing some food. "That's in America. I'm not quite sure where in America though. I lived with my Mom over there, but she...had a serious medical condition so I had to move here with my dad til she got better."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. It must be hard knowing she's in so much pain.", Delilah said sympathetically.

"It's alright. I know she'll get better eventually, but until then I'll have to live here in Camden."

"Welcome to the neighborhood.", Dolly's father Doug welcomed. I loved how welcoming and friendly everyone in this family was. If only I had this back home with my own family.

"Thanks.", I grinned before continuing to eat now almost done with my food. "I greatly appreciate you all for letting me stay for Dinner."

"Ish not a pwoblem.", Doug stated with his mouth full his words becoming unintelligble. "We do dish wif all our neighbors."

"What did tell you about speaking with your mouth full?", Delilah asked in irritation. Doug nervously swallowed his food. "Sorry dear."

I felt a buzzing sensation in my pants pocket. I reached down my pocket grabbing my phone. It shut on automatically displaying I had a message from my Dad.

**"Where are you? It's way pass sunset right now. Please reply.", **He texted. I finished my food before getting up from my seat.

"Thanks for the Dinner Mrs. Dalmatian.", I thanked while putting on my bag. "You're leaving so soon?", She asked.

"My dad's beginning to wonder where I am. Thanks for having me for dinner though it was phenomenal.", I reasurred. "It was nice to meet you both." I headed to the front door and waved goodbye. "See ya Dolly. Goodbye Puppies!", I waved while smiling.

"Goodbye Mr.Human!", They shouted waving back to me as well.

"Don't hesitate to visit every once and a while.", Delilah said waving.

"See ya next time Aaron.", Doug waved back as well. They are such a nice family. Dolly and Dylan are lucky to have them in their lives. I shut the door behind me and brought out my phone texting while I walked.

**"Don't worry dad, I'm on my way."**

* * *

I unlocked the door with my house key and quietly entered. I gently shut the door behind as so I wouldn't make much noise. "Hey Dad! I'm Home!", I yelled. He came out of the kitchen with a worried expression.

"Oh thank god you're back.", He sighed with relief wiping his forehead. "I was so close to calling the authorities. I thought somebody had ended up kidnapping you, or worse."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me.", I replied with regret. "I ended up losing track of time. Sorry for making you worry."

"Well I'm relieved you're ok.", Dad said. "I bought the new Joker movie on demand. Wanna watch it?"

"The one with Joaquin Phoenix?", I asked with excitement. He nodded with a grin. "Of course! Let's watch it!"


	6. Seeing a Therapist

**Chapter 6: Seeing a Therapist**

* * *

_I nervously sat on the stiff matress reading a book on astronomy. I flipped through each page mainly focused on looking at the pictures. Something about space seemed so peaceful compared to being here._

_I smiled completely infatuated with this book.__"AARON! GET DOWN HERE!!!", Mom shouted in a tone that instilled fear into my heart._

_Knowing how quickly she lost her patience I set my book aside heading down stairs._

_"Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will...", I could hear mom singing to herself as I walked down the steps._

_I found mom lounging on the couch. She then noticed me standing nervously next to the couch she was sitting on."Yes ma'am?", I asked.__"_

_I want you to make dinner tonight. I have guests coming over and I don't feel like slaving away over the kitchen this time.", She demanded before giving me a list. "If you make a single mistake and it interferes with my plans you won't be eating tonight."_

_I headed off towards the kitchen gathering the items needed for dinner. Tonight I was making Meatloaf along with mashed potatoes and broccoli._

_Right now the broccoli and mashed potatoes were already done, but now I just had to wait for the meatloaf to finish warming up._

_After a good five minutes I opened up the oven door.__I wore grey oven mitts so I wouldn't accidentally burn myself._

_I carefully picked up the tray containing the steaming meatloaf setting it on the counter. I saw my grandma walk into the kitchen and quickly noticed what I was doing._

**_Clink!_**

_I watched as my grandmother purposely knocked over the tray of meatloaf. It splattered all over the floor making a big chunky mess._

_"ELIZABETH!", My grandma called. "The little bastard just made a mess all over the kitchen."_

_My mom rushed down the stairs in the matter of seconds. Once she saw the meatloaf on the floor her face slowly rose up._

_She locked eyes with me with an expression I despised seeing.__She loosened her belt buckle and walked towards me. "_

_NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! IT WASN'T ME! WAIT-", Everything went white before the belt struck me._

* * *

"Aaron!"

I burst out of bed sweating hard. Tears pouring from my eyes. I slowly tried to catch my breath while clutching my heart which was pounding furiously. On the right side of my bed was Dad who was giving me a look of concern.

"What was going on with you? You were screaming and thrashing around.", Dad asked. "It was just a bad dream dad.", I replied.

"What was it about?"

I sat in silence before saying, "I don't wanna talk about it." I pushed the blankets off of me before walking past Dad and heading to the bathroom.

After I was done preparing myself to go to school I left the bathroom. Dad had stopped me in the middle of the hallway.

"I honestly want to know what's going on with you, but you aren't telling me what the problem is.", He spoke in a serious demeanor. "So I've decided I'm taking you to a therapist."

"But, I have school.", I brought up.

"Listen your mental state is a lot more important to me than you going to school.", Dad added folding his arms. "We're already dressed so I can take you to see one today."

* * *

Me and Dad seated ourselves next to each other. The therapist who suprisingly was a human sat in front of the both of us. "Doctor Amelia.", She introduced going for a handshake to my dad.

She was a white woman in her mid twenties. She wore a white shirt along with a black skirt, high heels, and a pair of glasses.

"Ryan Daniels.", My dad introduced himself shaking his hand. "This right here is Aaron Daniels, My son."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aaron.", She said in a happy tone. "Now, what brings you here?" Dr. Amelia held a clipboard and pen in hand about to take notes.

"Well Aaron just moved in with me about a couple of days ago. He's been having terrible and very descriptive dreams about his old home.", Dad stated.

"What was his old home like?", She asked.

"He lived with his mother and grandmother back in Arizona. Awhile back the authorities had called me and made me aware that his Mom and Grandmother had been sent to prison for child abuse.", Dad explained.

"Oh goodness that's horrible."

"When they found him he was malnourished and very timid. Apparently they starved him of food and water, never let him leave the house, made him some sort of house maid, and beat him over the smallest things."

While Dad explained what occured back in Arizona I couldn't help, but think about Dolly. Hopefully she didn't think anything bad was going on with me since I'm not at school. "-Right Aaron?"

"Huh?"

"You've been having nightmares right?", Dad asked again. I nodded in agreement. "So what are you're nightmares about?", Doctor Amelia asked.

"Well...my mom and my grandma.", I told her. I didn't wanna get into the details. I hate bringing this stuff up. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Aaron I can assure you-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!", I yelled making everything go quiet. Now I felt ashamed for yelling. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." I got up from the chair and quickly left the room.

* * *

I currently was sitting inside the car crying to myself. I feel like an asshole for yelling. I just hate bringing up my mom and grandmother after everything they did. I'm trying to get over them now that their gone, but their stuck in my mind.

The door on the driver's side unlocked and my dad came in closing the door behind him. I looked the opposite direction of him. He sighed before starting up the car and we left the parking lot.

"Listen Aaron I know you're pissed and upset about everything, but we will be coming back here when you begin to feel more comfortable talking about what your issue is.", He noted.

I sighed in annoyance, "Fine, but take me home I just wanna be left alone for the rest of the day ok?"

"If that's what you want son, but bottling up your emotions and hiding from people won't make you feel any better."


	7. Take a Load off

**Chapter 7: ****Take a Load off**

* * *

-1 Week Later-

"Alright students, Today you will be assigned a project.", Mr. Foster announced. "You will also be partnered in pairs. Your objective is to make something art related, it can be anything."

Mr. Foster passed out rubrics to each on of us. The first thing I looked for was who I was partnered with. Thankfully my partner was Dolly. I sighed with relief of not being partnered with a complete stranger.

"Yes!!!", Dolly said behind me. "Who's your partner Dylan?" He examined his paper, before his face went cold and he gulped. His face slowly turned to Roxy the Rottweiler who seemed quite excited to be partners with Dylan.

"What's his problem?", I whispered to Dolly.

"Roxy's got it real bad for Dylan.", Dolly responded in disgust. "Even to this day I still don't understand why though."

Guess that explains it then. "You're project is due within two days. If you somehow find a way to fail this easy assignment, you're grade will be dropped by fifty percent.", Mr. Foster added. Fifty percent? It would be hell trying to recover from something like that.

Me and Dolly totally have this in the bag.

* * *

"We don't have this in the bag!", I panicked pacing around Dolly's room. "We're gonna fail!" Dolly on the othrr hand seemed so calm about all of this. "Aaron don't sweat it. Plus we have two days until it's due.", Dolly stated reassuringly.

"Do you have any ideas that could possibly help us?", I asked trying to calm down. She said nothing, but looked deep in thought. "Anything at all?"

"Oh I know!", she snapped startling me. "One of my siblings. Her name's Da Vinci she's an art fanatic." That's funny her name reminds me of the renaissance artist Leonardo Da Vinci. "Well, Where is she?", I retorted.

"She's usually in the basement painting.", Dolly replied. "She isn't really a fan of crowds so she stays in the basement 24/7. Says she can't be distracted from her work, as how she puts it. I don't even think she's met you yet."

"Well considering what we're doing is art based she'll want to help.", Dolly said with confidence. Hopefully Da Vinci is willing to help us with this.

* * *

I steadily followed behind Dolly down the basement stairs. I would've expected it to be completely be dark down here, but it was the complete opposite.

I awed at the amazing sight. Paintings cluttered the walls, but were placed neatly above, next, under, and beside one another. I closely studied the paintings taking in their colors and designs.

"Dolly, What are you doing down here?", a small voice asked. I refrained from staring at the painting to see a younger dalmatian almost my height talking to Dolly.

She had white fur and not only black spots, but also orange, red, pink, purple, and blue ones. I assumed these are most likely paint stains to reflect her for being an artist. She wore an art apron, she along with a pink bandanna around her neck. Her left front paw is stained pink while the right is purple, and her tongue is blue.

"Who's he?", She asked once she got a glimpse of me. "This is my human buddy Aaron. Aaron this is Da Vinci my sister I was telling you about.", Dolly said introducing us to each other.

I approached her with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you Da Vinci.", I spoke. "You must be the one that made all these breathtaking paintings?"

"B-breatht-taking?", She stuttered blushing. "Yeah. Dolly told me you're an art expertise and she was definitely telling the truth.", I added observing the artwork on the walls.

"Thank you.", She shyly muttered.

"But, I have a question to ask you.", I brought up. "Is there any possible way you can use your talent to help me and Dolly with this art assignment we have due within two days?", I asked.

I waited for a response, but she was just staring at me like she was day dreaming. "Uh you ok there Da Vinci?"

She immediately snapped out of her day dreaming and then she looked up at me with confusion. "Huh? What?"

"Could you help us with an art project so we won't get scolded by our teacher and get our grades dropped by fifty percent?", I asked again. She nodded, "Of course I'd love to help you."

"Awesome!", Dolly shouted bringing Da Vinci into a tight embrace. "Thanks sis., You're the best." I watched the adorable scene my heart melting.

"So now that we have you're help, What do you suggest we do?", I asked. She put her paw to her chin before picking out a random canvas and buckets of paint. "Sure you won't need any help Vinci?", I questioned her.

"I've got it. I bring it to you both once I'm done.", She responded.

"Guess this is our que to leave.", Dolly whispered heading back upstairs. I proceeded to follow after her. I stopped halfway up the stairs getting one last look at Da Vinci who was now painting something with her paws.

"I wonder how Dylan's doing with his project?", I wondered.

* * *

I was currently lounging on a park bench watching Dolly doing tricks on her skateboard.

I closed my eyes basking in the warm sun. "Wassup Humie.", an irish voice spoke above me. Opening one of my eyes I was greeted with the sight of Fergus the fox was looking down at me.

"Oh hey Fergus.", I said sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Just chillin, enjoying wild life.", He answered with a laid back manner. At least someone is enjoying themselves today.

I went back to watching Dolly like I had been previously doing. "Ya like her don't you?", Fergus teased with a smug grin. "Yeah she's an amazing friend.", I deflected. I knew what he was trying to get at. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction.

"No, she's more to you than that. Isn't she? You stick to her like glue."

"Whatever you want me to confess I'm not going to say if it isn't true. Yes I'm with her all the time, but it doesn't necessarily mean I'm in love with her. She's just my first ever friend. I mean I do get a weird feeling when I'm around her, but I don't know what to call it.", I explained.

"It's called Love.", Fergus stated. "And you're in it with Dolly."

He's really beginning to piss me off. "Did you just come here to pester me? Don't you have a gang or something to get back to?", I asked finally getting annoyed.

"I was just curious, but anyways I got other people to bother.", He leapt over the bench I was laying on before heading off somewhere else. What if he was right about these feelings? I don't know what to call them? Does Dolly feel the same about me? All of this is giving me a headache.

* * *

I walked inside my house closing the door and locking it. I went upstairs into my room and fell flat onto my bed. My bedroom door creaked open and Dad came in. "Hey you doing alright bud?", He asked.

"Never been better.", I sighed. "Why do you ask? Did something happen?"

Dad didn't reply to my question, but just sat down on my bed next to me. "Um...I just got a call from the hospital it's about your grandmother.", He mentioned I actually started paying attention once he brought up my grandma. "She just passed an hour ago."

"Oh well good riddance.", I said. "That just made my day a little bit better."

"What?! You can't be serious. Aaron I know you're mom and grandmother were horrible fucking people to you when you lived with them, but it's never ok to be glad someone is dead. No matter how much of a horrible person they were when they were alive.", Dad explained.

I could feel nothing, but anger. Why should I feel bad for one of the individuals who locked me up in a basement, starved me, used me like a some sort of slave, and beat me. They're the reason I wear this stupid eyepatch in the first place.

"Fine let me rephrase myself. I'm glad that one of the people that tortured me all those years ago is now gone so they can never hurt me or anyone else again!", I yelled hot tears now running down my cheek. "Why can't I ever get the chance to forget all the terrible things that took place back home? Why do I have to go through this all the time?"

I could see the worry and hurt in ny dad's eyes. "I didn't kno-"

"That's right you didn't know! I can't tell you how many times that I would sneak into the kitchen at night and ponder for hours on if I should slit my wrist, jump off a rooftop, or drink bleach!", I cried. "I wanna get better and forget everything that's ever happened to me, but something keeps stopping me!"

"What's stopping you from getting the help you need is yourself.", Dad retorted. "I'm trying to help you get better, but if you keep acting so toxic all the time, you'll stay this way. I wanna see you happy and succeeding in life. Not moping around and lashing out on everybody."

I don't know what to feel anymore. Or what to think. I understand Dad wants to help, but I guess he's right. The thing stopping me from reaching happiness is my toxic behavior.

"Son let me help you. Please...", He begged tears now welling up in his eyes. "Ok...Is that therapist still available?", I asked.

"Yes. We can go see her first thing tommorow. I'm glad you're finally coming around.", Dad croaked in relief. "I'm sorry for yelling.", I apologized.

"No don't apologize. I understand you've been through some horrible shit and it's shaped you into what you are now.", He got up from my bed standing in the doorway. "Tommorow is your big opportunity to finally get every thing off your chest."

He gently shut the door leaving me by myself. I laid down and closed my eyes now getting lost into slumber.


	8. Diagnosis

**Chapter 8: Diagnosis**

* * *

Dad and I sat patiently in the waiting room. Dad was reading all sorts of news articles on his phone from the internet. I on the other hand was reading a magazine.

I slowly scanned each page reading about each topic. I mainly paid attention to the pictures instead of reading what they actually were about. "Is Aaron Daniels here?"

I stopped reading to see it was the same therapist from last time. If I remember correctly her name was Dr. Amelia. I got up from my seat along with Dad and we followed her into the same room we went in the first time we came here.

"I want to apologize for my behavior last time we came here.", I said sincerely while seating myself next to dad. "I just wasn't really prepared for the questions and I was very stressed out that day."

Dr. Amelia chuckled, "No worries Aaron it happens, but we can't always let our emotions control our actions."

I nodded acknowledging the advice she was giving me. She was a therapist after all who was I to say she was wrong. "We can start where we left of. Is that ok with you Aaron?", She asked.

"Yeah that's ok with me.", I answered.

She took out a pen and clipboard and wrote something down. "Now you mentioned nightmares in your last visit. Do you care to talk about what they're about?", She questioned.

"Alright then, here we go Aaron make sure you're honest about everything.", I mentally told myself.

"Well the thing I've noticed lately with each dream I get they seem more like flashbacks of past events I've been through than actual nightmares fabricated by my own mind.", I explained as she wrote down what I said.

"Interesting. Did you ever have any good memories back home?"

"Well the only good memories I ever had was being on my own. Reading books and taking naps were the only moments of peace I ever had. It would help me forget everything until the next time I was needed by my mom."

I always tried to muster up courage to sneak out and leave, but I was just too afraid to do so. Being as young and timid as I was my mind was always telling what could possible happen if I were to run away.

"Did you have any friends?", She asked.

"None to speak of. I was never allowed to leave the house and socialize with others. Heck, I wasn't even able to go to school. I taught myself basic stuff since nobody else would.", I told her.

"What triggers you to lash out on others?", Dr. Amelia asked after she finished taking notes.

"Well if I'm being pressured to talk about past events it infuriates me. I try to avoid answering questions like that. They bring up bad memories.", I brought up. "Like when we first came here.", Dad added.

Dr. Amelia observed the clipboard before setting it down. "So with the information I've gathered from you both it seems you show common symptoms of someone with PTSD.", She informed us.

"What's PTSD?", I asked puzzled.

"Post Tramatic Stress Disorder. It's a mental disorder that people can gain from tramatic experiences from their past. It's a mental illness mainly common among veterans.", She said. "Now there is some good news for you. You don't seem to have a severe level of PTSD."

"Is there any possible cure?", I asked.

"You can't cure it.", Dad told me.

"We'll just have to help you gain life skills to help you deal with your trauma.", Dr. Amelia added. She gave me and Dad papers which explained many coping strategies I can use. "I can set up another appointment in another month or so. Just so we can stay updated on your condition."

I agreed with the terms along with Dad. Dr. Amelia led us back into the waiting room. "Thank you Dr. Amelia. It was nice meeting you.", I smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Aaron.", She smiled back. I actually started feeling good. Like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I guess dad was right about not holding in everything. "See you next time.", She waved as we left the building.

* * *

I left school with Dolly at my side. Thankfully for us Da Vinci's work was enough to get us an A. She did tell us to not let anybody know she's the one that did it. She likes to stay anonymous about her artwork which is understandable.

"You've been a lot more upbeat lately.", Dolly brought up.

"Well...this is the new me, I'm ready for anything now. Today has just been an awesome day for me.", I said in a happy tone. "Plus we got an A on our project."

"Yeah true."

"Say you wanna go prank Clarissa?", I asked smirking.

"You know me so well.", Dolly squeed getting onto her skateboard. She gestured me to hop on with her. I got onto the back wrapping my arms around Dolly's waist to keep balance trying to hide my blushing.

It looks like everything is beginning to look up for me now. We both rode off into the distance giving each other creative ideas on how to prank the snooty corgi.


	9. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 9: A** **Night to Remember**

* * *

I rushed down the hallway my mind on high alert trying to find a place to hide. I'd say I have a good thirty seconds to find someplace to hide before Dolly and the puppies get up here.

I checked a nearby closet unfortunately for me it was filled with boxes and coats. Then I tried the bathroom, but it there's nowhere to run if I get caught in there.

"In here, quickly!", Someone whispered. I looked over to see Dizzy and Dee Dee, two of the many sisters Dolly had peaking through a cracked door motioning me to come in the room. "Oh thank god!, You two are life savers.", I said relieved.

There was an opening and I'm gonna take it. I dashed into the room shutting the door behind me silently as to not give away my position. "I really appreciate the help gir-"

My jaw dropped and my eyes shrunk. Dolly stared back at me along with Dizzy, and Dee Dee. All three of them smiling at me. "TICKLE FIGHT!!!"

My body briskly went into panic mode. Before I could get the chance to take off I was pinned to the floor by Dizzy, and Dee Dee. "You little traitors!", I yelled. Dee Dee and Dizzy tickled my sides.

Dolly tickled my belly. This attention to my body instinctively causing me to thrash around and squirm. The sensation made me burst into an agressive fit of laughter. Thankfully I used the bathroom not too long ago.

"Please stop!", I giggled. "Uncle! Uncle!"

The tickling abruptly came to a halt. Dolly's little sidekicks took off leaving me and Dolly by ourselves. She kneeled helping me up off the floor.

"You're so cute when you're happy.", She affectionately complemented.

"Gee Thanks.", I retorted ignoring the sudden build of a warm feeling within me. "Oh Aaron! I got something to show ya.", Dolly blurted heading over to her closet.

"What about the puppies?", I asked worried about them being supervised.

"Don't worry Dawkins is always on the watch when his big brother and sister are gone, RIGHT DAWKINS!!??"

"WHAT!!??", He screamed back.

"See he's got it."

I rolled my eyes, "If you say so Dolly. So, What is it you wanted to show me again?". She opened the closet door which instead of holding clothes there was a ladder leading to what I assumed was the attic.

"Come on."

I scaled the ladder making sure to take my time. The last thing I want is to trip and fall. Once I fully climbed the ladder I attentively inspected the room. This house was big anyway so I'm not suprised there are more rooms in here that I was unaware about.

The room was medium sized with wooden floors and walls. In the floor was a twin sized mattress that sat under a skylight. "I usually come here when I need some alone time. It's not much though.", Dolly mentioned. She sat down on the right side of the mattress patting the left side telling me to sit next to her.

Sitting down next to her I noticed the full moon gleaming down on us. "Would you look at that.", I said in amazement. The moon was always a good sign for me. "A full moon, Beautiful huh?"

"Sure is.", Dolly agreed. "Um...Aaron there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah.", I took my eyes off the moon giving her my full attention. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?", She asked and I was taken aback.

"No. Your the first girl I know that's my age as a friend.", I responded.

"No, I mean as have you ever been romantically involved with a girl?", She repeated. I nodded no in embarrassment. "Is there a girl you like?", She pried.

Oh god...What do I say? What am I thinking? This is my opportunity to express my feelings for her, I shouldn't lie about this.

"Well...I like you.", I confessed. I could see how flabbergasted she was with my answer. This was so embarrassing. "I know you don't feel the same way. What was I thinking? You don't like me. I'm sor-"

My words were quickly cut off as she pressed her lips against mine into a soft kiss. My heart melted and I calmed down. She had a sweet taste suprisingly to her. I shut my eyes indulging in this pleasurable moment. A couple seconds go by and we brake away from the kiss.

"I love you too.", She admitted in a heartwarming way. "Was it good?"

"It was amazing.", I replied blushing insanely. My first kiss by a girl I actually liked. "So... does this mean were a thing now?"

"Of course you little cutie.", She joked. "But were gonna take this slow. We don't wanna rush this. So what do you wanna do for the rest of the night?"

I then got an idea to make this night just a bit better. I pulled out my phone going to my music playlist. I put my speaker on selecting a song that really fit the mood. I selected, **"Perfect by Ed Sheeran"**.

Dolly scooted closer to me resting her furry head on my shoulder. I then wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer.

Her hand placed was over top of mines. We both admired the Moon's beauty. "I just wanna spend the rest of tonight with you. I love you Dolly."

* * *

**A/n: Well it's finally happened Dolly and Aaron are a thing now. How do you guys feel about this? What would their Shipping name be?**


	10. Acceptance

**Chapter 10: ****Acceptance**

* * *

I took a small sip of the orange juice enjoying it's sweet scented taste. I admired the neatly stacked pancakes I made sitting on a plate infront of me. I made sure to spread whip cream on top of them and sprinkle blueberries on top aswell.

This is a great start to my weekend. Enjoying an amazing breakfast in bed while I watch television. The pancakes were beyond amazing. I really knew how to cook. I always find a way to suprise myself.

I for one couldn't stop thinking about last night. I have a girlfriend now. This is what I wanted after all. I yearned to be more than friends with Dolly and now It's finally happened. But, How will I break the news to Dad?

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

I became startled and dropped my fork. The knocking had came from my window. I turned my head towards the window expecting to see a treebranch or something brushing up against my window, but it turned out to be Dolly.

I had so many questions right now. Like, How did she find my house? and, How was she able to climb up to my window.

I delicately got up from the bed and tip toed towards the window unlocking it sliding it upwards. Dolly gave me a peck on the cheek and I watched as she climbed through my window entering my room. "What are you doing here?"

Dolly lazily collapsed onto my bed snuggling into the covers her tail wagging in the air with excitement. "I can't come say good morning to my boyfriend?", She pouted.

"But, my dad's here.", I stated. "He doesn't know I even have a girlfriend, yet alone one that's a totally different species than me."

"Is he racist or something?"

"No of course not. I'm just not sure how he'll react in general.", I answered. I mean Dad can be very chill about things, but I don't know how he'd feel about me being in a relationship especially since this my first time being in a relationship.

Suddenly there was a couple soft knocks at my bedroom door. Me and Dolly shared a concerned glare at each other before I pointed to my closet. "Quick! Dolly h-!"

"Aaron don't even bother I heard everything! I know your girlfriend is there open up the door.", Dad blurted from the other side of the door. I stopped before I could hide Dolly. "I just wanna meet her is all!"

I wasn't sure about this. I looked to Dolly to see if she had a plan. "Go ahead dude.", Dolly nudged. Taking a deep breathe to alleviate my incoming panic attack, I opened my bedroom door allowing Dad to step in.

Dolly's eyes widened upon seeing my Dad and the same reaction came from my Dad. "Mr. Daniels?", She asked with disbelief.

"Dolly?"

They knew each other?! How though?

"You know her Dad?", I questioned.

"Of course I do. Me and her Dad are partners and real good buddies. Also we both work in the same firefighter division.", He answered. He knows Doug? And Dad's a firefighter?

"So you're ok with us being together?"

"Why not? This honestly makes me happy you've found someone to love. I wouldn't even care if you were gay, Love is Love in my book.", He retorted. I sighed in relief wiping away the sweat from my face. Damn, Dad is so calm and honest about everything.

"Well I just came in to check on you two. Treat her right, son. Have fun you two lovebirds.", He winked before shutting the door.

I sat down on bed next to Dolly who seemed confused. "Wow, He's so chill about all this.", Dolly mentioned puzzled. I nodded in agreement.

Dolly brought an arm around me, "So what do you want to do for the day?"

After a couple of seconds of thinking I chuckled to myself. I know just what we can do.

* * *

**-Hours Later-**

"Damn it!", I groaned in frustration. This is the tenth time she's beaten me. We've been playing Super Smash Bros for God knows how long. Time flies by fast when you're having fun.

Dolly's a beginner at this game, but picked up on the game's mechanics quite surprisingly fast. "This is a lot more entertaining than Puddlewulf.", She said.

I tilted my head, "Puddlewulf?"

"Just some game Dylan is obsessed with.", Dolly shrugged. "Come on let's go again."

We appeared on the roster screen showing all the characters to choose from. I picked Sonic the Hedgehog while Dolly picked Duck Hunt.

She was obsessed with Duck Hunt. Maybe because he seemed to be the only true canine fighter in the game next to Star Wolf and Star Fox. We pressed start choosing a random arena to battle in.

As we starting fighting a thought popped up in my mind, "Say Dolly, Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"I mean...I wouldn't really call them relationships, but I've gotten romantic involved a boy or two before.", She replied.

"What were they like?", Dolly paused the game after I asked her that.

"Um...Well you know Hansel?"

"You mean that husky that's always wearing that Turtleneck sweater and loves poetry?", I asked.

"Yeah...I had like a big crush on him. I tried plenty of times to show him that I liked him, but he just didn't get the memo. If anything it seems like he's more fond of Dylan than me.", She explained. "Then there was Spike a Doberman I met when we were on Vacay in Cornhill one time, but that's a totally different story."

"Do your Mom and Dad know were dating?"

"Yeah. They're the ones that told me I should tell you my feelings."

We continued the game in silence and Dolly had me down to 1 stock while she still had 3. This is not looking good for me whatsoever.

Just in the corner of the screen a smash ball appeared. "Jackpot!", I said is if it would make much of a difference if I got it or not.

I hurriedly made Sonic run towards the power up, but unfortunately for me Duck Hunt grabbed Sonic tossing him off the stage and did a down air making sure I couldn't jump right back on to the stage.

"Yes eleven victories in a row!", Dolly cheered. "I need to start coming over here more often."

"Oh Dolly, Please do.", I thought.

"What time is it anyway?"

Dolly pulled out her phone reading the time. The time read 6:45, "Oh crap!, I gotta get going."

She cupped my checks in her hands and brought my face close to hers our lips connecting.

That feeling I had previously felt last night had returned once again and I was enjoying every last second of it. The heart pounding, our soft moans, and everything else about it was giving me this feeling. It was more than Love I could tell that much.

We broke our passionate kiss and Dolly seductively winked at me. "See ya handsome."

I watched her leave my house and waved goodbye from my window. "I'm the luckiest boy on Earth.", I muttered.


	11. Signs

**Chapter 11: Sign****s**

* * *

The school bell for dismissal. I grabbed my bookbag and exited the gym then I proceeded to leave the school. "Hey wait up for me!", Dolly came up to my side walking alongside me.

We continued down the path towards Dolly's place talking about stuff that happened at school. Suddenly she put her hand to my stomach bringing me to a halt.

"What is it?", I asked confused.

"Look to your right, slowly."

Using my peripheral vision I could see across the street from us on the other sidewalk was a boy. He seemed to be about seven or eight years old.

He was stocky with very thin legs. He is blond with an undercut hairstyle. He wore a red jacket over a white shirt and a black tie. He also wore black pants and gloves, and red sneakers.

In his hands was a camera aimed at us. I gave him my full attention crossing my arms. "Hey, What are you doing?", I shouted so he could hear us.

Once he heard me he seemed to panic and bolted off in a random direction.

"Let's hurry up and get to your place.", I suggested.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Dylan I still don't understand how this game works.", I said scratching the top of my head. Me and Dylan were playing the game Dolly told me about. Poodlewolf I believe it was called.

"Told ya he wouldn't like it.", Dolly said to Dylan. "Aaron's place is so awesome. He has video games, comics, junk food, and you wouldn't believe who his dad is."

"Who is he?", Dylan asked.

"Mr. Daniels."

"Mr. Daniels?!", Dylan questioned with surprise getting a cocky nod and smirk from his sister. Seems Dylan knows him too.

"Yeah, I should bring you over sometime Dylan.", I said. "Speaking of my dad he's probably wondering where I am, so I gonna get going."

Before I could leave Dolly snatched me up bringing me into a hug nuzzling her cheek into mine.

I locked eyes with Dylan who was glaring at me intensely. I've never been so scared in my life...Well that's a lie, but still it was an unsettling thing to see from someone like Dylan.

"Alright well see ya."

I left the treehouse and walked my way home.

* * *

I stepped into the house and shut the door. I was gonna head upstairs, but stopped upon hearing distant chattering in the living room.

I headed into the living room suddenly taken aback by what I was seeing.

Dad was sitting in a chair across from a woman that was sitting on the couch. They must've been having a conversation before I came in here.

"Oh Aaron glad to see your finally here. I wanna introduce you to someone.", Dad announced clearly talking to the woman sitting on our couch. Something about her seemed oddly familiar.

"This is Cruella De Vil.", Dad introduced. "She's one of your Mom's old business partners."

"Yeah I can tell.", I smugly thought.

She had pale dry skin, black and white hair, she had a skeletal build to her, She had a bald spot on her head due to what I assumed was old age and the rest of her hair is longer. She also wore black pants, red gloves a jacket with fur lining.

Last time I remembered fur clothing was illegal pretty much every where. Mainly due to fur being retrieved from killed and skinned anthros which was considered manslaughter.

"Oh my goodness you've gotten so big.", She spoke before aggressively squeezing my cheeks like someone's grandma.

"Uh thanks.", I nervously retorted.

"I was just getting ready to leave, thankfully you showed up just in time.", She added heading to the door getting ready to go. "I just came to check up on you dear to see if you were handling everything well."

"Uh...I've never been better.", I shared.

"Well that's a relief. If you need anything darling don't hesitate to call.", She said opening the front door leaving. "After all, you are part of the family."

Afterwards she slammed the door behind her. Ok...that was awkward. "That last line felt like she was foreshadowing something, I don't know what though.", Dad muttered.


	12. An announcement

**An announcement**

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you're all enjoying this story as it goes along. I'm trying to release the next chapter of this soon hopefully it will be out at somepoint this week.

Also I have a new story called "Hero on the rise." It's basically my Saiyan Oc struggling to get recognition in a world where Anthro, Alien, and Human superheroes alike coexist. He tries to get the Attention of the Justice League, but instead joins the Dog Star Patrol.

I hoping this story can blow up as much as this one did. If you guys are interested feel free to check it out if you want.


	13. Inner Peace

**Chapter 13: ****Inner ****Peace**

* * *

"Gotcha Dude!", Dolly shouted spraying me with water. I aimed my water gun at her and pulled the trigger, but luckily for her she dodged.

"Hey Dylan! You want in on this?", I yelled up at the treehouse he was in.

"No thanks! I like my fur dry thank you very much!", He shouted back. I shrugged and continued playing with Dolly and the pups. It was hard trying to keep hold of my bearings while avoiding stray water blasts at the same time.

After a couple of minutes I was starting to get cold from the water soaked into my shirt combined with the wind blowing on me.

I dropped the water gun and begun shivering from the sudden drop in body temperature. "Hey Dolly I'm gonna go change I'll be back out in a bit.", I told her.

"Alright don't take too long.", She winked. I went back into their house through the back door grabbing my bookbag and heading into the bathroom.

I switched out my shirt and pants with a new dry pair. I stared at myself in the mirror. Pulling my eyepatch back I examined my left eye.

The eyeball was still dull and lifeless as it had been when I had first recieved this injury long ago. Stitches ran from cut that made its way up up my left cheek and eye.

I sighed before turning off the bathroom light and walking down the hallway. I came to stop noticing some relaxing Chinese Zen music playing accompanied by the smell of scented candles coming from an open door.

Peering into the room I saw none other than Deepak. He wore black and white zen clothing that matched his ying yang pattern of his face. He sat on beige couch pillow in a criss cross position and his eyes were shut.

I entered the room quietly shutting the door behind me. "Hey Deepak.", I greeted recieving no response from him. He didn't even open up one of his eyes.

I know he isn't intentionally ignoring me. Sometimes he gets really in touch with his "Inner Cat" as he puts it, but I know just what'll get a reaction out of him.

Reaching out my hand I scratched behind his floppy ears. One of his feet started instinctively kicking. "W-what are you doing?", He asked pushing my hand away with annoyance.

"Sorry I was just curious.", I answered. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to avoid my family induced headaches and find inner peace the best way I know how.", He responded his tail suddenly wagging behind him. "Through Meditation."

He's brought up the whole inner peace thing a couple of times, but know that I'm actually talking to him about it I'm interested, but at the same time it wouldn't be a bad idea to bond with another one of Dolly's siblings. "Tell me more.", I said with interest.

He gave me a shocked expression before beaming up at me. "You seek guidance on finding your inner peace?", He asked.

"Yeah sure. I don't mind taking a break from playing.", I shrugged. "So when does our training begin?"

"Now."

* * *

An Hour Later...

"Aaron what are you-"

"Shh.", I said to Dolly. Me and Deepak sat side by side stuck in deep meditation. Deepak was currently trying to help me find my spirital aura.

"What are you doing?", She asked with a puzzled expression.

"If you must know dear sister, Aaron is trying to achieve the concept of finding himself.", Deepak answered for me. "At the current moment he's on a unforeseen journey to find his spiritual essence."

"Care to join us Dolly?", I asked happily.

She paused before answering, "Naw I'm good. I'll be in the treehouse with Dylan if you end up getting bored out of your mind."

She closed the door leaving me and Deepak be. "Now without any furthur interruptions. How do you feel?", Deepak asked.

"I don't feel any different. I feel the same as I did before we started.", I responded with one hundred percent honesty. Deepak put a hand to his chin before snapping his fingers.

"Think of the time you were at peace with yourself the most.", He suggested watching me. I thought about what moment in my life made me the happiest I'd ever been before.

I shut my eyes clearing my mind and thought about the night when me and Dolly confessed our feelings for each other.

A warm had sensation swept it's way over my entire body and I could feel myself start to smile from joy.

Deepak let out gasps with excitement and my eyelids opened up. My jaw dropped with awe as I observed my body.

A rainbow hue with a silver outline shrouded my body. With every single movement my body made the color followed in pattern like a phase. "Is this..."

"Your Aura, Yes!", Deepak finished my sentence for me feeling just as amazed as I was. I couldn't believe this at all. I cannot wait to tell Dad about this.

"Thanks Deepak.", I thanked. "Do you mind if I become your student in mental training?"

"Of course not! You're the first person to share the same interest as me."

I proceeded to bow to Deepak. "Thank you, Master Deepak.", The grin on his face grew wider than normal. I could tell I was making this kid's day. "See ya next time Master."

I left out the room shutting the door behind me. Deepak's a cool kid. I'll make sure to stop by every now and then. Someone like me needs mental practice.


	14. New Love Blossoms

**Chapter ****14: ****New Love Blossoms**

* * *

I grabbed my lunch and sat at a nearby empty table. I haven't Dolly or Dylan at all today in any of our classes.

I hope they're both ok it's unlike them to not show up to school. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Dolly.

**Me: You ok?** **Where are you?**

**_[Dolly is typing...]_**

**Dolly: ****Sorry for making you worry. Mom's making me stay home today cause I injured my foot when I was skating yesterday. Dylan's here too, but he's "Taking care of me."**

**Me: Oh ok...I hope you feel better soon. Love ****you!!!**

**_[Dolly is typing...]_**

**Dolly: Aww! Love you too dude**.

I put my phone back in my pocket sighing with disappointment. Well it seems that I'll be eating lunch by myself today.

"Hey there handsome.", a young female voice called out in beside of me. On right next to me stood young feminine red husky. She had the most piercing sky blue eyes.

She wore black short shorts and I white t-shirt that covered her E-cup sized breast, but left her belly exposed. "Mind if I sit here?", She asked seductively.

Man, Why do huskies have to be so attractive? "Sure.", I answered.

She sat there admiring me before snuggling up to me nuzzling her face into my cheek. "You humans are so cute and warm.", she muttered out of pure ecstasy.

This felt so wrong. She pulled out an Iphone holding it above us and kissing me on the cheek snapping a photo.

I wanted to say something, but I was stumped by the fact I was just kissed by another girl. She was really straight forward for any girl I've ever met.

"What's your name?", She asked.

"Uh...A-Aaron Daniels. Who are you?"

"Only one of the most richest, popular, and beautiful girls in school.", She replied smugly. "My name's Dana Reece."

Wait I have heard of her before. Dolly had told me about her a week ago. She's apparently the daughter of a billionaire not much was said about his occupation though. Not much was said about her mother either.

"Why are you interested in someone like me?", I questioned.

She let out a little giggle, "Why not? You're cute for a human." Oh god I'm gonna have to tell this girl off.

I already have a girlfriend that I'm loyal to aswell and I'd be a huge jackass to dump her just for another girl just because she has money.

"Listen, I like the kind gesture and all, but I have a girlfriend already.", I told her.

She kept smiling at me and I felt like I what said flew over her head or she's not taking no for an answer. I hope it's not the second reason.

"It never hurts to have a side dish right?", She nonchalantly asked her face got closer to mine as if she was about to kiss me again. "Or are you just playing hard to get?"

The school dismissal bell rang which was my cue to leave. Before I could leave she brought me into a somewhat passionate kiss.

She took her hand and shoved it into one of my pant pockets.

We broke from the forced kiss and she winked at me and left the table. "What just happened?", I thought with disbelief.

I reached into my pocket and pulling out what appeared to be a slip of paper. A random phone number was written on the slip of paper. Underneath the number was written, "See ya nextime cutie."

Dolly is not gonna be happy about this. How will I explain this too her though?


	15. Explaining

**Chapter 15: Explaining**

* * *

Gosh my heart was pounding. Here I was standing at the front door of the Dalmatian household stuck on whether I should knock or not. I threw away the slip that had Dana's number on it before I came here.

Taking a deep breath I gave the door a good couple of knocks. It creaked open and Dylan looked far from pleased to see my face.

"Oh, it's you.", Dylan hissed with spite in his voice and crossed his arms.

"Hey Dylan. Is Dolly here?", I asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt you're the last person she wants to see right now.", He retorted in annoyance. What's he talking about? Why wouldn't she want to see me. Wait...does she?

"Please Dylan, let me talk to her.", I begged. "There's something really important I need to tell her before she gets the wrong idea."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Well you're already too late, but if you insist." He opened the door all the way and I came in. I went upstairs and stopped at the door of Dolly's room.

I put my ear up against the door. The sound of soft cries and sniffles could be heard from the other side. I grabbed the doorknob silently entering the room.

The room was dark and bleak. The only source of light coming from the open windows. Dolly was on the bed with her face covered by a pillow. I noticed she had a small cast encased around her left foot.

"Dolly you ok?-OUCH!", She chucked her pillow at my face upon hearing my voice. I was able to see her face. Her eyes were sore and red and she looked like she'd been crying for hours. "Dolly, What was that for?"

"Oh you're gonna act like you don't know!?", She groaned glaring at me. I came next to her bed and shrugged in confusion which made she growl. She handed me her phone.

Her phone displayed an image of the selfie Dana took of her kissing me on the cheek from earlier. Underneath was the caption "Me and Bae".

This infuriated me to an extent. She had the nerve to post this on social media and make it seem like we've been dating. Now Dolly thinks I've been dating someone else besides her the whole time.

"Dolly I swear I didn't mean for this to happen!", I cried.

"What you didn't mean to get caught with another girl?", She asked. I got on the bed sitting infront of her. She was trying not to look me in the eyes. I took her hands into mine.

"Dolly if I tell you something private, Can you promise me that it stays just between us?", I asked.

She thought about it for a moment, "Fine."

I sighed and said, "I was abused as a child."

"What?"

"Before I moved here I used to live in Arizona with my Mother and Grandmother. They were the most horrible people I've ever had the pleasure of living with. They'd treated me like a slave and not one of their own. I was never allowed to leave the house and go play with the other kids the neighborhood. Whenever I'd do something wrong I was either beaten or locked in the basement for god knows how long and they barely fed me.", I was trying not choke on my own words while recalling my tragic past.

"A-Aaron I didn't know.", Dolly spoke with regret.

"It's fine.", I told her. "One day I couldn't take it anymore. I tried sneaking out and running away, but unfortunately my mom had caught me in the act. We had a disagreement and the next thing I know she goes into a blind rage and cuts me across the face with a knife. That's how I got this..."

I grabbed my eyepatch and pulled it back revealing the laceration that ran down my left eye and cheek.

"Afterwards she realized nobody could see me like this or she'd get arrested. So she did what any guilty person would do. She tried to hide me in the basement and wouldn't let me out no matter what.", I could see sadness in Dolly's eyes. "I was stuck down there for days. Luckily one particular day some kids were playing nearby my house and spotted me through the basement window. I flagged them down for help and they went to the authorities and my mom and grandma were arrested for child abuse and neglect. My Dad had found out and volunteered to take care of me than have me sent off to some orphanage where I most likely would've been bullied or abused there as well."

"Then I came here and met you.", I finished looking at Dolly who had tears staining the fur on her cheeks. "Something about you drew me to you. I didn't know whether if it was your high spirited attitude, your amazing family, or how you were able to put a smile on my face everytime I was around you. I loved you and you loved me.", I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. "You were the first person to ever show me what love is truly like. Nobody, and I mean Nobody could ever replace you and the love we share."

I could tell she felt horrible. I brought her into a loving embrace. We cried into each other's shirts before gaining eye contact once again. "I'm sorry Aaron.", She sobbed into my shirt.

"You have nothing to apolgize for.", I reassured her. "You're my everything Dolly." We shared an affectionate kiss before separating and wiping each other's tears.

The door creaked open and Dylan stood in the doorway nervously rubbing his arm looking at me. "Aaron could I...talk to you for a second?"

"Sure.", I nodded before smiling at Dolly. "I'll be right back ok?" She nodded and I followed Dylan into the hallway.

"What is it?", I asked.

"I...I heard everything you said. I'm sorry if I've been acting kinda shady towards you.", He apologized. "I was just trying to look out for Dolly ya know?"

"It's ok Dylan I understand. If I had an outstanding sister like Dolly I'd protect her with my life.", I stated. "She's lucky to have a brother who cares about her as much as you do. There's no bad blood between us at all my friend. We cool?"

I held out my fist for a fist bump. Dylan smiled and we bumped fists. Now we just gotta figure out how to deal with _her._


	16. In Need

**Chapter 16: ****In Need**

* * *

Me and Dolly sat at in my bedroom discussing a possible plan to let Dana know that our relationship is serious and not something to be messed with. "How do we get it through to her that I'm not interested?", I asked Dolly. "You got any ideas?"

She put a hand to her chin. For a second it had seemed like she actually came up with something. "I got nothing.", She admitted. Well, there's gotta be something we can do.

A couple of knocks came from my bedroom door. "Aaron you in there buddy? Someone downstairs wants to see you.", Dad said from the other side.

"I'll be back."

I got up from the bed and left out my room. I came downstairs and went into the living room. My heart skipped a beat upon seeing Dana making herself comfortable on our couch.

"Hey handsome.", She greeted her tail swaying in excitement behind her. "You break up with that dirty dalmatian yet?"

Dirty dalmatian? Oh no she's gone too far. Hold on...I feel an idea coming on. I gotta let Dolly know about this. "I was just...getting ready too yeah!...babe?", I awkwardly said.

"Well what're you waiting for?", She said in an almost demanding tone. "Hurry up so we can go back to my place."

She was starting to piss me off, but the plan I just came up with will make this all worth it. I went upstairs and went back into my bedroom.

I couldn't help, but smile. "So who was it?", Dolly questioned.

"Well Dana is in my living room.", I replied. "But I do have an idea on how to deal with her."

"Tell me dude.", Dolly playfully demanded.

"Alright so, I want you to pretend that I broke up with you. Once you go downstairs run out my door crying. Try to make it as realistic as possible. After that I'll go with Dana to her place and tell her how I really feel.", I explained. "And I'll text you when I'm done.

"That is the most...clever plan I've heard from you yet.", Dolly agreed. "Alright I'll do it."

Dolly opened up my bedroom door. "I hope you have fun with you're new girlfriend! I'm out of here!", Dolly wailed pretending to be emotionally devastated. I listened as she stomped down the steps slamming the front door.

My dad peered into my bedroom doorway obviously concerned about what just went down. "What just happened?", He asked with worry.

"I'll explain everything when I get back Dad.", I nonchalantly told him. I headed downstairs where Dana was waiting for me.

"I'm ready babe.", I announced. She smiled in approval and stepped outside. My eyes expanded once I saw a golden limo parked in the middle of the street. Jesus, just how rich was this girl?

Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted Dolly watching from a nearby shrub. Dana took my hand into hers and we entered the limo.

The inside interior was a soft red fabric that spread along the seats, doors, and ceiling. We both sat down, but I made sure to kept my distance from Dana. "Hey you.", She called.

I saw her smirking at me while patting the open space between her legs. "She can't be serious, she wants me to sit her lap.", I thought in embarrasment before putting on a fake smile. I complied and gently plopped into her lap.

Her wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer. She brought her face closer to my head and nuzzled into my scalp.

"You're like a little teddy bear.", She mouthed her face pressed into my scalp. "And you're hair smells so good."

I sighed to myself. This was gonna be an extremely long uncomfortable ride.

* * *

**-Some Time Later-**

I stared out the window as the limo parked infront of one of the biggest mansion's I'd ever seen. In fact this was the first time I've been to a in real life.

"Woah this place is amazing.", I stated in awe.

After we exited the limo Dana led me inside her home. This place was abnormally massive on the inside like the dalmatian household, but on a larger scale.

"My dad isn't here right now so we have the place to ourselves.", Dana brought up. "Oh! I know just what we'll do for the rest of the day."

* * *

**-Sunset-**

We had spent most of the day talking about our social lives, things we like, things we hate. We watched a couple of movies together. She even had a pool in her backyard. But, whenever I tried asking her about her mom or her dad she would dodge the question.

Right now we had been laying on the short cut grass staring up at the sky for sometime now. "Dana? Do you truely like me _that _way?", I asked shifting my head in her direction.

She sat in silence. "No.", She responded ashamed.

"I had a feeling you didn't really love me.", I stated not feeling any shock. "Then why'd you make it seem like we were a couple? Why are you suddenly so obsessed with me?" I was becoming more stern with her, but not trying to seem like I was attempting to be intimidating.

Dana sighed wiping a lone tear that escaped her eye. "I...I was jealous of you and Dolly.", She said.

"Why?"

"Growing up rich my Dad was always doing business stuff while my mother stayed home and took care of me. Me and my mom were very close. You could say she was my first real friend. I never really see or talk to my dad as much as I wanted, but I still had my mom. She kept me going.", She stopped before continuing. "One day she came home from a doctor's appointment and she wouldn't even talk to me. I had spent all day asking her what was wrong until she finally confessed."

"What was wrong with her?"

"Turns out she was diagonosed with stage four cancer. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was so upset that I was gonna lose my mother and my friend at the same time. Even though she was dying, she made sure to spend every single second of her life with me until she passed."

"When that day came I expected to atleast see my dad, but I discovered he had a whole new life with a whole new family which explained why he didn't bother showing up much. I hated him so much after that.", She finished.

"I feel really bad and all, but what does all of this have to do with why you are jealous of me and Dolly's relationship?", I asked.

"When I hit the age of sixteen I decided I wanted to go to highschool and make some new friends, but when you're rich and pretty like me nobody cares who you are on the inside. To them what's on the outside counts. But, when I heard people talking about you and Dolly being such good friends and lovers I wanted to be apart of that. I just didn't know how to talk to you, but When I saw Dolly leave your house crying I felt so horrible.", She admitted. She started crying into her palms and I said nothing, but watched her feeling sympathetic.

Poor girl. This goes to show not even rich people can be happy-go-lucky all the time. Her mother is dead and her Dad's a douchebag. I put an arm around her pulling her into comforting hug.

"Then you don't need a lover. You need a friend. You don't need to have good looks or rich to be my friend", I told her. "I'll be your friend."

"But, I ruined your relationship.", She retorted.

"Dolly faked it we didn't breakup. This was all planned. My plan was to get some time alone with you to see you for who you really are than rather what people make you out to be.", I stated. "And if Dolly would like too she'd be your friend as well."

"I-I...I don't know what to say.", She stuttered.

I chuckled, "It's fine, like I heard in a cartoon once. A stranger is just a friend you haven't met."

"Thank you.", She thanked. "I'll call one of my limo drivers to take you back home."


	17. Adorable Dorothy

**Chapter 17: Adorable Dorothy**

* * *

Humming a soft tune to myself I took the spray bottle of cleaning solution in my hand and sprayed some on the window. I used a dry rag next to wipe down the window from all the germs and stains. "There we go, all spick and span!", I finished wiping my brow.

This was the last window I had to clean. Me and Dylan had to hurry up and tidy up the house before Doug and Delilah came from work. Thankfully Dolly is keeping all the pups occupied in the backyard.

"There any thing else you want me to do?", I asked Dylan who was carrying a bucket full of laundry.

"If you could take out the trash I'd greatly appreciate it.", He responded.

I nodded and playfully saluted to him like a Drill sergeant, "Oki Doki Loki." I headed into the kitchen and heaved a trash bag over my shoulder. This bag was annoyingly heavy, but thankfully the dumpster was right across the street. Once I was at the dumpster I tossed the trash bag in.

**SNAP!**

I flash struck my eyes temporarily blinding me. Once my vision came back to me I saw the same kid that was stalking me and Dolly a couple of days ago just sitting there in bushes. Watching me with a camera in his palms.

It was only a matter of time that noticed I could see him. He took off leaving me puzzled. "That was weird...", I muttered in confusion heading back to house to continue helping Dylan.

Once inside I closed the door behind me. I walked into the basement where Dylan was folding laundry. He must've noticed my shocked facial expression. "You ok Aaron?", He asked.

"Yeah I'm good, just thought I'd saw something outside. Just being paranoid I guess.", I chuckled. "There anything else you want me to do?"

"Hmm...Well we wiped down the windows, took out the trash, cleaned all the rooms in the house, we vaccuumed, and did the laundry. So we're done with everything.", He stated.

"Well that's a relief, I'm gonna go check up on Dolly and the puppies to see how they're doing.", I added heading upstairs.

I walked past the living room giving it a quick glance, but stopped in my tracks seeing Dante one of the eldest/younger siblings just staring out the window. Dante gave me some weird emo vibes everytime I was around him from the dark color of his fur to the clothes he wore.

He'd would also rant about how my arrival was a sign of the end or How close-minded we were about how close the end was blah! blah! blah! Armageddon is near. Just your casual Dante stuff.

I guess I'll leave him too it. I getting ready to continue my journey going out back until I heard,

"You saw him didn't you?"

I looked back at Dante who was no longer staring out the window, but was staring right in my direction. "Uhhhh..."

"You did see him!", He accused and chuckled manically. Uh oh! I can already feel the end of the world rant coming on.

"That boy knows something we don't! I can see it in his eyes!", Dante ranted then looked at me with a now more serious approach. "Are you with him? What's he planning?" His face was now uncomfortably pressed against mine with a crazed smile.

He seemed more thrilled about than upset about the whole thing. "Ok Dante, you're taking this too far. I don't know who that kid is or what he wants, but my best guess is he's just some creepy kid with a camera who doesn't know what personal boundaries is.", I assumed. "Like a certain paranoid dalmatian who's on me right now."

He got the memo from my last sentence and gave me space. "Fine!, But you'll see how right I am in the end! You'll all see!", He snapped and stormed down the hallway. "AND I'LL BE THE ONE TO HAVE THE LAST LAUGH!!!"

I shook my head trying to deny his crazy conspiracy. What if he's right? What if that kid is planning something? No. I mentally slapped myself. "Don't let Dante rub off on you Aaron. Just enjoy the rest of your day.", I kept telling myself.

* * *

**-8:30pm-**

"AAAAHHH!!!", We all let out a high pitched scream. If you're wondering why we're all screaming. We are watching the movie Coraline. The only one who didn't seem to be afraid in the least was Dorothy who was sitting in my lap deeply infactuated by the movie.

"Run Girl! Run!", Dolly shouted at Coraline who was running away from the Beldam. We all cheered for Coraline as she crawled through the tunnel that led to her home.

This movie is surprisingly terrifying for a kids movie. Little girl running from a demon that tricks children into think she's their "other mother" and then sows button's into their eyes and makes them stay with her forever is pure nightmare fuel for me.

The rest of the movie was calm. With Coraline defeating the Beldam and accepting her normal life with her real parents and neighbors.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Alright pups bedtime!", Dylan announced recieving "Aws" from all the puppies. He led them all upstairs one by one.

The only one who stayed behind was Dorothy. "Come on Dorothy.", Dylan said.

Dorothy shook her head no and hugged me tightly nuzzling her head into my stomach. She's just so cute! She's just like a little marshmallow. "Awwww.", Dolly cooed.

"I'll put to her bed Dylan.", I offered.

"You sure? She's a handful when it's bedtime.", He urged. I nodded picking up Dorothy holding her close.

"I'll help him if it gets tough. Don't worry Dylan.", Dolly gestured.

"Alright then, I'll be in my room if you need any help with her."

I took Dorothy upstairs with Dolly following closely behind me. Dorothy nuzzled her little furry head under my neck making my heart melt with joy. How hard could it really be to put a one year old to bed?

* * *

**-30 minutes later-**

I spoke too soon Dorothy is super duper stubborn. As soon as I put her in the crib just cries and reaches out for me. Dolly even tried rocking her to sleep, but that didn't work.

"Aw dude, What we do?", Dolly asked covering her ears from the loud screaming toddler.

"I don't know!", I panicked. What could we do?

Wait...there is one thing I can do. Oh I can't believe I'm about to do this. I went to Dorothy's crib and held her close.

I begun humming a soft tune to her maybe...a song will work.

**Song of The Sea** (A/n: This is a real song)

Hush now my darling

Close your eyes and sleep

Waltzing the waves

Diving the Deep

Stars are shining bright

The Wind is on the rise

Whispering words of long lost lullabies

Oh won't you come with me?

Where the moon is made of gold!

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing

Oh won't you come with me?

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by

We'll the sing the song of the sea

I had a dream last night

And heard the sweetest sound

I saw a great white light

And dancers in ths round

Castles in the sand

Cradles in the trees

Don't cry, I'll see you by and by!

Oh won't you come with me?

Where the moon is made of gold!

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing

Oh won't you come with me?

Where the ocean meets the sky!

And as clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the sea!

Rolling, Rolling, Rolling, Rolling

[Beautiful humming and music]

Oh won't you come with me?

Where the moon is made of gold!

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing free!

Oh won't you come with me?

Where the ocean meets the sky!

And as the clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the sea...

* * *

After finishing the song the sound crying had ceased, but a soft snoring came from my arms. Dorothy's eyes were closed and she had a small peaceful smile on her face.

I carefully put Dorothy in the crip and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Sweet dreams.", I whispered.

I turned around, but froze. Dolly had a heartwarming facial expression. Behind her peeking in through the door wad Dylan, Doug, and Deliah all sharing the same expressions as Dolly.

I could already begin to feel myself start to blush from embarrassment.

* * *

"Aaron we didn't know you could sing.", Dolly smiled. "What song was that anyway?"

"Just a song I used to hear on the radio a lot when I was younger.", I stated bashfully fiddling with my hands. "I'm surprised I still remember the lyrics. I haven't heard the song since I was four."

"You look tired.", Dylan mentioned.

He could say that again. I let out a long yawn and stretched. "Well I should get going. It's getting pretty late.", I said heading to the front door.

"Hold on there Aaron don't go just yet.", Delilah said stopping me in my tracks.

Doug walked towards me and held out his hand. In his hand was at least fifty dollars worth of cash. "No it's fine you don't have to pay me.", I refused.

"No bud we insist.", Doug said placing the money in my palm. "After all you helped Dylan and Dolly keep the place tidy while we were out and helped watch over the pups."

"Well thanks, But I love to help in general.", I politely added. "See you all next ti-" Dolly brought me into a tight hug.

"You're the best Aaron.", She whispered into my ear before letting me go. I waved goodbye and left out.

* * *

I fell face first into my bed not wanting to get up. Today was a long and awesome. I closed eyes preparing a deep slumber.

"I hope things stay like this and never change.", I muttered.


	18. New Member of the Household

**Chapter 18: ****New Member of the Household**

* * *

**-12:45-**

I lazily sat in my bed watching television. Today was beyond boring. "Aw I'm so bored...", I groaned lazily blowing a raspberry while slowling sliding off my bed.

I grabbed my phone off the short nightstand next to my bed. I unlocked my phone and went to my contacts clicking Dolly's phone number. I brought it too my left ear listening to the beeping hoping it doesn't go to voicemail.

"Bow-Whacka-What's up Aaron?", Dolly jokingly asked.

I chuckled, "Nothing really just bored out of my mind right now. Whatchu doing?", I playfully asked scratching under my eyepatch.

"The usual bothering Dylan and playing with my siblings. If you're bored just come on over.", She offered. "Mom and Dad said you're always welcome."

"Alright, guess I'll be over in a bit. Love ya.", I lovingly said into the phone.

"Love you too.", Dolly sweetly said back.

I hung up the phone and went into my closet to pick out what to wear today. I decided I'd go with a white shirt with "Da Man!" printed in bold writing in the middle, dark blue jeans and red chucks.

"That's right Aaron you are Da man!", I told myself boosting my self confidence before heading towards the stairs.

I stopped once getting a glace of a bucket of pink paint just sitting next to a lone door down the hallway that was just sitting wide open.

I didn't even know there was another room in here besides me and Dad's room. I crept down the hallway and peeked into the room.

Dad was using a paintbrush doused in wet pink paint and dragged up and down and side to side along the left side of the room.

All of the other walls were already painted with the same color. Dad seemed to be getting the finishing touches in on the room.

In the middle of the room sat smallish medium sized bed. It had pink sheets/blankets and small a small pillow with a pink pillow case. Tucked neatly next to the pillow were small stuffed animals.

A foot away from the leftside of the bed in a corner was a pink bookcase with books already taking up the space on each layer. A large stuffed bear-like beanbag chair sat in a corner in the opposite direction of the bookcase.

"There finished.", Dad said relieved wiping his brow off sweat. He got startled upon noticing me standing in the doorway. "Oh Aaron I thought you'd left out awhile ago."

"I was just about to leave.", I said still observing the room. "What's all this for?"

"Oh you're sister Anna.", He casually responded.

"Oh.", I responded leaving the room, but stopped myself and did a double take. "Did you just say...my sister? I have a sister?"

"You didn't know? I thought your Mom told you years ago.", He said shocked. "Well at least know you know. She's your half sister by the way. I met a woman after I left your Mom and one thing led to the next, but she lives with your three aunts because her passed awhile back."

Gosh I feel terrible. My mom is a psychopath and her's passed. At least now I have someone to look after.

I wonder if she's younger or older than me? Oh I really hope she's younger! I don't wanna deal with any bossy older siblings. "How old is she?", I questioned Dad with curiosity.

"She's ten."

"Yes!", I cheered.

A couple of knocks came from the front door. "Sounds like that's her.", Dad guessed heading downstairs. I followed, but watched closely from the stairs.

He opened the door and a small girl stepped in. She had pale skin and short blonde hair. She wore a small sleeveless top, a small frilly pink skirt that came down to her knees, a pink bow was tied around her waist the bow showing on her back, white socks and pink slippers with white pom poms attached at the end.

I went down the stairs to introduce myself. Upon seeing me Anna ran behind dad. She peered behind Dad's leg staring at me fearfully.

"Anna this is Aaron. You're older brother.", Dad introduced.

I crouched and gave her a friendly smile. "Hey Anna.", I greeting giving her a friendly wave. She still looked afraid. "I promise you I'm not mean."

Now getting a look at her I saw something I'd never seen before. Her pupils were a light pink. I've seen green, brown, blue, and even red pupils, but I've never seen someone who had pink pupils.

"You have beautiful eyes.", I complimented. "Want me to show you your room?"

She came from behind Dad and nodded. I gestured her to follow me. I took her upstairs and she followed closely behind me. I opened the door to her room and she stepped in.

Me and Dad watched her examine the room. She ran too Dad and gave him a hug. "Thanks Daddy.", She said in a soft voice.

"No problem sweetheart.", He said.

I smiled and prepared to leave. "Oh Aaron why don't you take Anna with you to meet Dolly, Dylan, and the others.", Dad suggested.

"Oh, Ok.", I agreed before smiling at Anna. "Come on Anna."

I went downstairs with Anna following after me. "Don't be gone for too long.", Dad warned.


	19. The Artist' New Friend

**Chapter 19****: The Artist' New Friend**

* * *

I raise my hand too the door giving it a couple knocks. I looked down at Anna who trembled a little bit. "You ok there Anna?", I asked in concern.

"I'm ok. I just get really nervous when meeting new people.", She admitted. Yeah I could tell when she met me, but Anna seemed to have gotten used to me in a short amount of time. I guess it's cause I seemed friendly on our first encounter.

The door creaked open and Dolly smiled upon seeing me. "Sup Aaron.", She greeted hugging me and then giving me a peck on the cheek.

She then noticed Anna, "Who's this?", Dolly asked.

"Dolly meet my sister, this is Anna.", I introduced. "Anna this is my best friend/girlfriend Dolly Dalmatian."

Dolly had a bewildered expression her left eye twitching profusely. "You have a sister and you didn't even tell me?", She questioned.

I flailed my arms in defense, "Hey hold on, I didn't know I had a sister either. I'm just now founding this out today.", I defensively added.

Dolly waved at my sister. Anna shyly waved cowering behind me. "Don't worry she's just a little shy. She did the same thing to me on our first encounter.", I reassuringly told Dolly.

Dolly allowed us to come inside and I quickly noticed Anna cautiously observing the household.

"Hey Aaron.", Dylan greeted before noticing Anna.

"Hey Dylan and before you ask. This is my sister Anna she's a little shy. Anna this is Dylan, Dolly's brother." Just wait until Anna meets the pups.

The floor beneath us began to shake and I already knew what was coming. Guess she won't be waiting to meet them for much longer.

"PUPNAMI!!!", I shouted seeing a tidal wave of puppies running towards me. I was tackled to floor by all the pups being brought into a puppy pile. "Aw! You guys."

Anna hid behind Dolly out of fear. The puppies let me up from off the ground and waved Anna to come over to me. "Everyone this is my sister Anna.", I introduced. "Anna say Hi."

She nervously waved at the puppies. All them bombarded her with all kinds of questions and compliments.

Me, Dolly, and Dylan saw how visibly uncomfortable Anna was. This must've been the largest amount of people she's been around before.

"Alright everyone give the guest of honor her space.", Dolly said getting in between the pups and Anna. Anna looked relieved finally getting some space.

"Say who wants to go outside and play a game.", I asked. All the pups excitedly answered some of them raising their hand. "Alrighty Then, Follow me!"

* * *

**-3rd Person(For Once)-**

Anna sat in the grass admiring how brave her older brother was for being able to be around this many people. He made it look so easy. Even though it was out of her comfort zone she'd have to pull through.

The thing that caught her attention the most was the dalmatian household. She wanted to keep exploring the place. Mainly because she wanted to know how it was even possible for this many dalmatians to live in one apartment.

She looked over at her brother and back at the inside of the house. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to explore around a bit.", She thought getting to her feet.

She flicked the grass off of her dress and snuck back inside. She shut the door behind her now finding herself in the living room.

It was kinda like the one at home. A blue couch sat at the far right side of the room. A black skinny flatscreen was planted on the wall on the opposite direction of the couch. Anna observed portraits that the alligned along the walls. Most of them were family portraits and some just seemed flat out random.

**BANG!**

"Ouch!", a younger female voice groaned in pain. Anna heard it come from the hallway next to the stairs. She peered from behind the doorway to see a younger dalmatian about her size.

She had white fur and not only black spots, but also orange, red, pink, purple, and blue ones. A pink stain covered her entire left hand while her right hand was encased in a darkish purple. A large black spot was over her left eye.

She wore a pink scarf, dark blue jeans, and a white t-shirt under a dark blue apron.

Anna noticed her picking up a bucket of paint that looked extremely heavy. The dalmatian opened up the basement door and went down the stairs quietly closing the door behind her.

"I wonder what she's doing?", Anna asked herself. Even though it sounded like a bad idea the curious side of her wanted to see what that dalmatian was doing.

She quietly took a deep breath and tip toed to the basement door. Reaching for the knob she quietly opened the door seeing a flight of stairs going further into the basement.

Anna was never much of a big fan of basements. Mostly since they always had an ominous feeling to them. The scariest places to be in horror movies were always the basement.

The only thing that give her courage was knowing she wasn't going to be the only one in the basement. She carefully made her way down the stairs to avoiding drawing any attention to herself.

The basement was a lot bigger than she originally anticipated. She couldn't see that dalmatian anywhwere. Instead along the walls were paintings of all sorts.

Curiosity soon took a toll on the young girl and immediatly found herself examining the artwork. She didn't want to touch or do anything that could potientially get her caught or in deep trouble.

Upon inspection some of these paintings in particular seemed hand made in design. Anna could easily tell that whoever made these doesn't use paint brushes.

She could see paw/hand prints that were a darker shade on the canvas'. She was starting to get the feeling that the individual who made these was the Dalmatian that she saw head down into the basement. After all she was carrying a bucket of paint.

The only thing that unnerved Anna was where the Dalmatian even was down here in the basement. She literally watched her head down into the basement, but she's nowhere to be found.

"Um...excuse me?", a voice hesitantly asked. This sounded like the same voice that came from the dalmatian when she cried out in pain.

Anna turned around and saw the very same dalmatian from before.

* * *

**-2 hours Later...Back to Aaron-**

I'm tuckered out from all this exercise. At least if I keep this up I don't have to be worried about gaining a couple of pounds. I wonder how Anna is holding up.

I shift my gaze over to the patch of grass she was sitting at, but became suddenly shocked upon seeing she was no longer sitting there. I frantically looked around every nook and cranny, but couldn't seem to spot her.

"Whatcha looking for Aaron?", Dolly asked.

"Anna she isn't here.", I panicked feeling that I had messed up badly. This my first time ever watching over a younger sibling and I've already lost her.

"Chill man, She probably just got bored and went back inside.", Dolly calmy expressed.

Maybe she's right, even though I haven't known Anna for more than a day I can easily tell that as timid and fragile as she is she's smart enough to know that running away could get her into deep trouble.

"Yeah, Maybe.", I said taking a deep breath shaking away worrying thoughts. "We should probably find her. My Dad wants us back home before it get's dark." Me and Dolly went back inside to find Anna.

* * *

**-10 minutes later-**

"Where is Anna?", I asked myself pacing around the living room. "I don't understand where else could she be? We've checked upstairs, all the bedrooms, all the bathrooms, all the closets, the living room, and the kitchen. Where else could she be?"

Dolly was sitting on the couch thinking of what area of the house we didn't check yet. A couple of childish giggles came from under the floor that snapped me and Dolly out of our thoughts.

"The Basement!", Me and Dolly said together after suddenly realizing where the laughing came from.

Me and Dolly went to the basement door quietly opening it. We snuck down the stairs gently going down each step.

"Now you're getting it.", The voice of Da Vinci said excitedly.

"It's not as good as yours though.", The voice of Anna retorted in disappointment. Me and Dolly saw Anna and Da Vinci doing some sort of painting activity together, but judging by the conversation they were just having made it seem like Da Vinci was teaching Anna.

"It doesn't matter what it looks like. It's beautiful regardless because it describes who you are on the inside.", Da Vinci told Anna in an understanding manner.

My heart started to warm up from the scene. I could tell Dolly was feeling the exact same way. "What are you two doing?", I asked.

They both looked in me and Dolly's direction. "Oh Hello there Aaron.", Da Vinci gladly greeted.

"Hey Da Vinci.", I said back before looking at Anna. "You had me worried Anna. I'd thought you had ran away."

Regret was written all over her face. "I'm sorry, I was just curious and-"

"It's ok I'm not upset with you Anna. Just make sure to tell me next time. You almost gave me a heart attack.", I calmly told her.

"So what's going on down here?", Dolly asked the two.

"Oh Da Vinci was just teaching me the basics of painting and how to express my thoughts and feelings through art.", Anna answered. Anna came up to me showing a canvas with pink, purple, and red stripes forming an overlapping pattern. "Do you like it?"

"Sure. It's very defining.", I responded with a friendly smile. She handed me the paper causing me to get confused. "You're giving this to me?"

"Yeah.", She responded.

"But it's yours."

"I want you to keep it for being so nice to me.", She added.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to hang this up in my room once we get back home.", I thanked holding the picture close.

"Are we getting ready to go?", Anna asked sounding like she hoped the answer was no.

"Unfortunately yes, but we'll come back tommorow after school ok?"

"Ok.", Anna nodded sadly before looking back at her new friend. "Goodbye Da Vinci."

"It was a pleasure meeting you.", Da Vinci said waving as we left the basement.

* * *

**-Back Home-**

I took Anna's painting and hung it above my bedframe. Having a younger sibling doesn't seem so bad. "Hey Aaron, Could you tuck me in?", Anna asked in my doorway wearing a pink penguin onesie.

"Sure.", I replied following her too her room.

She got into bed and I tucked the blanket in on her sides. I pulled a pink wooden chair close to the side of her bed and sat down. "So did you enjoy today?", I asked her.

"Yeah, Da Vinci's nice. When I thought my painting was good enough she told me it was pretty anyways. She's the first real friend I've ever had.", Anna stated.

"What about me?", I asked.

"You don't count. You're old.", She answered.

I held back a chuckle, "What?! Get outta town, Am not.", I jokingly argued both of us giggling. After her laughing stopped she intenly stared at my face. Specifically the left side of my face.

"What happened to your eye?", She asked.

Oh crap. I took a deep breath. "She's a kid Aaron. She was bound to ask about it eventually.", I told myself. I can tell her, but I don't have to tell her everything.

"Aaron?"

"Umm...A really bad person did this too me a long time ago when I was about your age. They're gone know and they can't hurt anyone else anymore.", I answered trying to hide my emotions. She gave me a concerned look. "Goodnight, Sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite."

I got up from the seat and turned off the lights in her room before gently closing the door behind me.

Once I was back in my bedroom I got undressed and put on some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. I lazily flopped onto my bed before reaching over to the lamp on the nightstand next to my bed and yanked on the switch bringing my room into complete darkness.

I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. "I hope she doesn't feel bad about what happened to me?", I thought before drifting off to sleep.


	20. To The Rescue

**Chapter 20: ****To The Rescue**

* * *

I walked down the crowded hallway of the school with Dolly and Dylan. Today was going pretty well in terms of schoolwork. I don't get weird looks from other students anymore.

I guess they've just gotten accustomed to my presence being the only human in an all anthro school.

Something strange I've noticed today was everyone talking about auditions. I just didn't know what for though. Everyone seemed to be reading these small pamplets.

"What's up with everybody today?", Dolly asked.

"Yeah.", I said. "Everyone keeps talking about auditions, but for what though?"

"Oh you two didn't hear?", Dylan questioned me and Dolly giving him our attention. "There's gonna be auditions for a talent show in a week."

A talent show huh? It didn't seem so bad until I saw Dolly giving me that "I have an idea" face. "Aaron you should totally sign up!", Dolly suggested.

"Nope! I can't even give a class representation without getting stage fright. I'll pass out on stage infront of everyone.", I argued. This was indeed the truth I'm not quite that fond of speaking infront of an audience of people. "Besides if I were to sign up, What would I do anyway?"

"Aaron you can sing.", Dolly answered.

I shook my head in cringe, "Oh no! I am not singing infront of people."

"Dolly's right, by what we've heard from you you're chances of winning are pretty high.", Dylan added. I know these two are trying to boost my confidence, but something inside me won't let me agree to do this.

Dolly put a hand on my shoulder giving me a comforting smile. "Dude we'll be there by you're side supporting you all way you don't have to be afraid.", She said. "But if you really don't wanna do it, we won't pressure you about it."

Dolly is right about this. It's not like people I know won't be there to support me all the way. "You know what?, I'll do it. Sign me up!", I spoke with determination.

"Whoa! You sure?", Dolly asked noticing my sudden change of heart.

"Yeah, I can't let my emotions get the best of me.", I said. "So let's do this!"

Dylan decided to show us where the sign up booth is. While we made our way there I couldn't help, but wonder how Anna is doing on her first day of school. Hopefully it's going well.

* * *

**-Addison Elementary-**

Anna sat in the freshly cut grass underneath a tree. She watched all the other children playing all sorts of games with each other and socializing. As far as she could tell there weren't any other human students besides her.

Aaron tried to warn her that she may be the only human attending this school, but she still had hope she wouldn't be the only one. Unfortunately she was the only one.

Her teachers were kind and understanding in nature so that was only thing she liked so far. She spotted a swing nearby that brought up her energy just a bit. She loved being on swings.

Getting to her feet she dusted off any dirt and grass from her pink dress and walked over to the swing set. Suddenly she felt something or someone forcefully push her to the ground from behind.

She turned onto her back to see what caused her to fall. Standing above her was a young male pitbull. He wore a collar with spikes, a black t-shirt with a skull in the center, ripped jeans, and dirty tennis shoes.

"What is a sly skimpy little human like you doing in my school?", He asked Anna in a voice that made chills run up her spine.

"I-um...Well I-", She couldn't get a single word out due to how intimidated she was by this kid. Anna just couldn't understand what she did to warrant this kind of treatment from someone she didn't even know.

She began to notice other students watching the scene intently. Why wouldn't anyone do anything? Where were the teachers that watched over the kids during recess?

"I'm not gonna ask you again you little bitch!", He barked in anger grabbing her by the collar of her dress. "What are doing here you little monkey?!!!"

"Hey Man! Leave her alone Jason!", A voice yelled. Everyone turned to see a young male dalmatian standing there with his arms crossed.

He was about five feet tall, white fur with black spots, Both his ears were black with a single white spot near the tip that had a resemblance to speakers, he also had two black spots on his forehead. He wore a black hoodie with a crimson t-shirt underneath, black and red beat headphones around his neck, light blue jeans, and red and black tennis shoes with white shoelaces.

"What is she your girlfriend or something?", Jason teased.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Let. Her. Go!", the dalmatian demanded. "Or do you wanna get your ass walloped by me again?" The dalmatian gave a sly grin after the last sentence.

The infuriated pitbull let Anna go pushing her onto the ground. Jason got face to face with the dalmatian who didn't seem intimidated by his approach in the slightest. "You wanna repeat that you mutt? You wanna fight?", Jason asked.

"Pfft! Fighting me is like asking for a trip to the hospital.", The dalmatian joked which made Jason snort in anger. Jason reeled back his fist, the dalmatian casually moved out of the way.

The dalmatian countered with a kick to the side of Jason's face. Everyone watching the fight started cheering out of the blue. Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. This kid was unfazed by Jason's aggressive nature.

Jason roared throwing punch after punch at the his opponent. His attacks were too predictable and slow that they were easy enough to dodge.

"How many times do I have to tell ya dude, Just throwing punches don't worry me.", The dalmatian said before taking his right foot and thrusting it into Jason's stomach.

This sent Jason back a foot or two. Jason on the inside didn't want to give up. He wanted to beat this dalmatian to a bloody pulp, but his body told him to give up before he ends up in the ER.

Jason clutched his stomach and got to his knees. He gagged a brown chunky liquid shot from his muzzle landing onto the dirt below. The pitbull's energy was no longer there and he couldn't find the strength to get back up.

In a matter of seconds Jason feel face first in his own pool of vomit and bile. Cheers erupted from all the other students who had just witnessed what had just unfolded.

Anna was frankly surprised after watching someone with such good fighting skills. The dalmatian walked over to Anna and held out a hand to her. She could see the kindness in security in his eyes. She was starting to wonder if he was possibly related to Dolly in any way.

She gratefully took his hand into her own and got to her feet dusting her dress off. "Thank you.", Anna shyly muttered. "Um...Who are you?"

"DJ."

"That was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?, She asked.

"I didn't learn it anywhere. I just hate it when that jerk picks on innocent people.", DJ spat in disgust. He then glared back at Anna inspecting her closely. "You look familiar, Do I know you?"

"Well no, but maybe you know my brother. His name's Aaron.", Anna brought up.

DJ's tails begun wagging behind him upon the mentioning of Aaron. "You're Aaron's sister? I didn't know he had a sister. That's cool now that I know.", He rambled. "Are you free after school?"

"Uh...No?", Anna answered trying to hide a blush.

"Great it's a date. We can just chill in the attic of my house and hang. I'll see ya until then. Peace!", He said putting up the peace sign. He put his handphones on over his eyes and left the school grounds.

There was a lot of stuff she didn't get to ask him. Like, Why did Jason try to attack her? or Does he attend this school?

Guess she'd have to find out on their "Date". She then looked back at Jason's un


	21. Dealing with Dimitri's

**Chapter 21: Dealing with Dimitri's**

* * *

"20...30...40...50...60!", I wailed in excitement after counting my savings. This is just about enough to get that new Resident Evil 3 remake that recently came out.

I took the 60 dollars and stuffed it in my right pocket and went downstairs stopping at the front door. "Hey Dad! I'm going out for a bit I'll be back!", I called up the stairs.

"Alright kiddo! Be safe out there!", He called back. I hurriedly exited the house locking the door behind me. Resident Evil 3 here I come!

* * *

**-On the way there-**

I hummed to myself as I began to pass a nearby 7-eleven. I wonder if the game is as astounding as the reviews online make it out to be.

I temporarily stopped upon noticing familiar trio of young dalmatians all wearing chains around their necks with their own number and thuggish clothing. "Well if it ain't the Dimitri trio!", I welcomed.

The three of them were holding individual sacks of something. They hid behind me and before I knew it. I was being confronted by one of the cashiers of the 7-Eleven.

He was a scrawny man. He appeared to be in his early twenties, He wore a 7-Eleven uniform, black jeans, and black shoes. He definitely look pissed and I could easily tell the three miscreants behind me were the cause of his current mood.

"You know these little thieves!", He angrily interrogated me while giving the Dimitri's a death stare.

"Uh yeah...they're my little brothers.", I lied and smirked.

"Well keep these three out of my my shop!", He demanded. "They've crossed the line this time!"

"Woah dude chill out! What's your damn problem? They're just kids.", I protectively defended the three folding my arms. I honestly know they must've done something bad so I shouldn't be defending them, but they're still Dolly's siblings.

"Well those "kids" are thugs! And they just shoplifted candy from my shop.", He added giving the three troublemakers behind me an angry glare.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, "I'll pay it off how much?", I asked.

"60 dollars."

What! That's practically all of my money. Mary and Joseph, just how much sweets did they steal? I handed him all of my savings watching him counting every single dollar. He then grunted and pocketed the money.

"Next time make sure you or a guardian are with them. From here on out they aren't allowed in my shop without any supervision.", He warned. He shared one last intimidating glance at us before heading back into shop.

"Goodbye Resident Evil 3", I thought sadly.

I turned around angrily staring down at them in disappointment. "Are you three kidding me? You stole 60 dollars worth of candy really?", I questioned with disbelief. "You three are lucky I was here. I just sacrificed my hard earned money for your bad behavior!"

"We're sorry!", The trio said apologetically cartoonish haloes appearing above their heads. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sure you are!", I sarcastically remarked.

I guess I'll just go and chill at the park to get my mind off of what happened here. The only thing I can do right now is try and get all this stress off my mind somehow.

* * *

**-Sometime Later****-**

I stared up at the sky watching clouds of all shapes and sizes roll by. I couldn't help, but feel bad by how reacted towards the Dimitri's.

I mean those three are straight trouble. I'll honestly never understand why they find joy out of causing trouble and pulling pranks on others.

They'll learn on their own when they get older. Suddenly I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and I turned to my head. The three trouble makers I encountered and helped from earlier stared at me with a guilty look.

"Oh it's you guys.", I said relieved. "Is there something you want?"

Dimitri 1 came up to me and pulled out a golden chain from his pocket. Attached to it was a gold crusted number 4. He held the chain out to me and I gratefully took it from his grasp. "Is this for me?", I asked.

The trio tackled me bringing me into a hug. Their little faces pressed into the fabric of my grey hoodie. "Woah! You three ok? Never seen you little troublemakers so upset before. Everything ok?", I raised an eyebrow.

"We're sorry Aaron!", They cried this time their apology sounding pretty genuine. This was very uncharacteristic of the trio. I never really saw them to ever be the emotional type. Always the bad to the bone gangster kids, but after all they're still kids this kinda thing should be expected.

"Pssh! I'm not upset with you guys.", I spoke. "Well not anymore."

"You're not?", Dimitri 1 asked looking up me.

"Nah! I'm over it now, I just needed some space. I know you three are little troublemakers, but that's just a defining characteristic of who you guys are on the inside as cheesy as that sounds.", I explained. "Even though it's not a good thing to want to cause trouble period. Just...make sure not to steal anything again."

"We won't.", The trio agreed.

"So you guys wanna show off my new Dimitri bling to everyone else?", I asked grinning.

"Yeah!", The trio grinned.

"Hey bruv! How do we get a grey eye like yours?", Dimitri 3 asked. Well taking a kitchen knife to the face isn't really that pleasant.

"Trust me, none of you three want an eye exactly like mines.", I joked also getting a slight feeling of embarrassment.


	22. Fashion Sense

**Chapter 22: Fashion Sense**

A/n: This chapter takes place the day before the Talent Show

* * *

I'm so pumped for this talent show. I never thought I'd see that day I'd be competing in something like this. "I can't believe it's tommorow.", I squealed in delight.

The first couple of days I was extremely nervous and thinking about giving up on the talent show, but as time went on everyone was encouraging me to participate and I won't give up on them or myself.

Anna sat by watching me prance around my bedroom like a child in a candy shop. "So what are you doing for the Talent show?", She asked.

"I plan on singing a song, but everything else is a surprise. I don't wanna spoil anything for anybody.", I responded not wanting to spoil anything. "But it feels like I'm missing something..."

I sat onto my bed wondering what is was that I forgot. It's at the tip of my tongue what I was forgetting.

"Umm...Aaron, what do you plan on wearing to the talent show?", Anna asked. That's it! That's exactly what I'm forgetting. Something to wear to the talent show.

"Uhhh...No!, But I do know just the three little divas that can help with that.", I said trying to keep everything positive and light.

* * *

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

"Come in!"

Me and Anna entered the room shutting the door behind us. On the walls were pictures and inspirational posters of famous female actresses.

Gal Gadot, Scarlett Johansson, Jennifer Lawrence, and many others. The song "Call me maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen echoed through the room.

All three of the Triple D were seated seperately at their own makeup stations. "Hey Destiny, Dalls, Deja Vu.", I happily greeted. Their chairs spun around to face me.

They quickly took notice of Anna who hadn't noticed them yet. She was too busy examining the posters on the walls with interest. "Oh I haven't introduced you ladies to my sister yet.", I tapped Anna on the shoulder snapping her out of her daze.

"Anna meet the Triple D the ones I was telling you about on the way here.", I pointed them out individually. "Destiny, Dallas, and Deja Vu."

She greeted herself in a polite manner doing a curtsy bow. She held both sides of her pink dress and bended her knees and said, "It's a nice to meet you."

"I must say she has a good taste in fashion.", Destiny commented getting a nod from her two sisters. Anna bashfully smiled by the acknowledgement of her pink attire. "There was something that you needed from us Aaron?"

"Oh right.", I began. "I wanted to know if I could possibly get a makeover from you three?"

"What!!!?", They questioned in unison.

"You see there is this Talent show tommorow that I'm participating in.", I stated getting a nod or two from the Triple D to show they understood my situation.

"I already know what my performance is going to be and everything else when it comes to that, but the only factor in the matter right now is that I'm struggling with what I'll wear when I compete.", I finished.

I gestured to my clothing, "I mean I can't go and compete looking like this, and you three are the greatest fashionista's I know!"

This caused them to blush at me while batting their eyelashes. "Oh Aaron you're so glamourous.", Destiny replied.

"Wait, I thought I was the glamourous one?", Dallas asked temporarily stunned.

"Dallas, Deja Vu, Pep talk.", Destiny told her sisters. The trio huddled into a circle whispering to each other while me and Anna idly stood by having no idea what was the topic of their conversation.

Anna gave me a puzzled look and I shrugged being just as confused as she was. After they were done having their little private discussion they brought their attention back on me and my sister.

"We'll help", Destiny announced.

"Yes!"

"But-", Dallas added.

"-Only on one condition.", Deja Vu finished.

"Oh well what is it?", I asked.

"If you win the talent show, we want you to star in our next performance.", Destiny explained. I wouldn't mind seeing myself on television. It'd be an honor for me.

"Sure.", I excitedly agreed.

The trio nodded to each other with confidence. "Alright girls let's get to work!", Destiny said.

* * *

**-Two painful hours Later-**

"Andddd...Done.", Deja Vu said holding a pair of scissors admiring my newly cut hair. Destiny finished tying a dark red bow that attached itself to my shirt collar.

Dallas took me by the arm and led me to a mirror so I could see my new look.

My black hair was no longer a shaggy mess. It was short and spiky. I wore a pink top hat with a single peacock feather on the side, a light pink tuxedo over a white shirt, a red bowtie, black suit pants, white socks, and black dress shoes.

"Woah! I'm totally new guy!", I said in awe posing in different angles to see how I looked. "You ladies have outdone yourselves. I appreciate the help."

"No problem. Just don't forget your end of the bargain.", Destiny mentioned.

"Umm...Could I get a makeover?", Anna nervously asked.

"Sure!", The trio agreed quickly. The trio turned to me shooing me out of the room. Then proceeded to slam the door in my face leaving me out in the hallway by myself and befuddled.

I guess Anna gets special treatment then, lucky her. Well at least she's making friends a lot faster than I did.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to show off my new dibs to everyone else. I headed downstairs into their living room. Dee Dee and Dizzy were intently staring out the window. "What are you two looking at?", I asked.

"Mr. Funny Face.", Dee Dee answered.

"Mr. What now?"

"Mr. Funny Face.", Dizzy repeated she pointed out the window. "See!"

I decided to give into their childish curiosity. I went to the window peering out of to see what had caught their attention. Just below the window standing a couple feet away from the dalmatian household was a boy.

The same boy me, Dylan, and Dolly have been seeing for past week or two. He had that same camera in his palms holding it up at the house before the sound of a photo being taken came from the camera.

Once he seen that I'd been sitting their watching him. He feel to the ground in fear and took off just like everytime I'd caught him stalking me.

"Aw...You scared him.", Dee Dee pouted.

"Hey you two, Do you know him?", I asked.

"His says his name is Hunter, but we like to call him Mr. Funny Face.", Dizzy replied. "He's our friend."

If he's really their friend, then Why's he keeping his distance from them? And Why is he stalking the Dalmatian family and mine? This all doesn't add up at all.

"Wow your suit looks amazing.", Dee Dee commented now awknowledging my new clothes.

"Yeah!", Dizzy agreed.

"Thanks.", I said. "Well you two be careful around Mr. Funny Face even if he is your friend. Alright?"

"Ok.", They both nodded.

I left the living room, but stopped as I felt the ground beneath my feet. I moved out the way as burst through the floorboards. The head of a cross-eyed dalmatian puppy looked around observing where he'd ended up.

"Diesel!", I grunted. "What did we tell you about digging through the floorboards?"

He stopped before he said anything tilting his head, "Do I know you?"

"It's me Aaron."

"Hello, It's Me Aaron.", Diesel waved.

I facepalmed myself letting out a sigh. I took off my top hat and Diesel gasped. "Where did that new guy go?", Diesel asked frantically looking around. He went back down the hole he'd just made in the ground.

"It's Me Aaron! It's Me Aaron Where are you?", He called out as he dug.

I guess my new clothing threw him off. Doesn't take much to confuse Diesel. I swear Diesel's a good kid and all, but he's not quite the sharpest tool in the shed.


	23. A Stunning Performance

**Chapter 23: ****A Stunning Performance**

* * *

Dolly tightened the dark bowtie around the collar of my tuxedo. Tonight was finally the night. This week moved incredibly faster than any other usual week for me.

I feel fine right now and I won't let my anxiety get in the way of showing my true colors tonight.

It sucks Anna didn't want to come, but she promised she'd watch from Dolly's house with Dylan since now I'm just finding out it's being broadcasted onto television. Dad was here though thankfully.

"No matter how you do out there Aaron, At least you did your best.", Dolly encouraged.

"I don't expect to do good or bad. I plan on showing my true side out there.", I remarked with a smile. "I'll feel even better to know that you all are here by my side to support me."

* * *

**-To Anna-**

Anna seated herself on the floor next to Da Vinci. Dylan and the rest of the eldest and younger puppies filled the living room. Dylan tried turning on the television by pressing the power but on the remote control.

He then tried pressing random buttons on the Tv itself, but nothing showed. He groaned in annoyance. Aaron was performing in a couple of minutes and nobody wanted to miss it.

"Dawkins! The TV won't turn on again.", Dylan called up the stairs.

"I'm on it.", A sigh could be heard from the stairs as the most intelligent pup came down the stairs carrying a tool box. He pulled out a stood from the kitchen and brought it into the living room.

He opened the tool box taking out a screwdriver and used it to breach the insides of the television. After a second or two he was able to see that the circuit board blew out.

It didn't take long for Dawkins to remove the old circuit board and insert a new one in. The Tv turned on automatically after the quick repair.

"Thanks Dawkins.", Dylan thanked.

"Sure.", Dawkins replied. He seemed mildly annoyed about something. Anna got up and took Dawkins' hands into her. "Wanna watch Aaron's performance with us?", She asked.

The white freckled fur on Dawkins' face turned a shade of crimson red. Dawkins struggled to get a single word out before he cleared his throat. "Uhm...Sure.", He agreed.

Dylan was surprised Anna was able to convince Dawkins to join them. Guess that must be one of the advantages of being a girl. Anna sat back down in her previous spot next to Da Vinci this time Dawkins sitting alongside her.

* * *

**-Back to Aaron-**

I held a brown acoustic guitar in my arms. I've been practicing for about a week I believe I got the hang of this. Besides a guitar is a good instrument to use when singing the song I'm about to sing.

"UP NEXT IS AARON DANIELS!", The announcer spoke.

Well this is it Aaron. It's time for you too shine. Get your butt out there and show everyone what you're made of.

I got up from the chair I'd been waiting in and made my way onto the stage of the auditorium. There were thousands of people cheering and clapping for me. This many people were cheering for a kid they didn't even know. How everything was going so far really boosted my confidence to keep moving forward.

Once on the stage I stood in front of a microphone. I held the guitar close and began playing:

**Rainbow Connection (A/n: I didn't make this song)**

Why are there so many...

Songs about Rainbows?,

And what's on the other side?

Rainbows are visons,

But only illusions

And Rainbows have nothing to Hide,

So we've been told and some choose to believe it,

But I know they're wrong wait and see

Someday we'll find it!

The Rainbow Connection,

The lovers, The dreamers, and me!

Who said, that every wish would be heard and answered

When wished on the morning star?

Somebody thought and someone believed it,

And Look what it's done so far!

What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing,

And what do we think we might see?

Someday well find it, the rainbow connection

The lovers, The dreamers, and Me!

All of us under it's spell,

We know that it's probably magic

Have you been half asleep?, And have you heard voices?

I've heard them calling my name,

Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?

The voice might be one and the same

I've heard it too many times to ignore it, It's something that I'm supposed to be

Someday we'll find it, The Rainbow Connection

The lovers, The dreamers, and Me!

La, da, da, di, da, da, do!

Da, da, da, da, da, di, da, do!

* * *

A single tear escaped my right eye as I finished singing. The sound of cheering and whistling rang echoed throughout the auditorium.

Some of the people in the audience got up from their chairs clapping for me. I did a bow and headed backstage. Dolly tackled me almost bringing me to the ground. Dad was here backstage as well waiting for me.

"See I told you, you could do it.", She cried. "You did amazing out there."

Dad smiled watching me and Dolly's emotional moment. "You've made me so proud.", Dad smirked.

"Thanks Dad.", I let out an exhausted yawn. "I'm ready to go home and sleep."

"Don't you wanna see if you won or not?", Dolly asked.

"Nah, My goal has already been achieved.", I concluded. "That was go outside of my comfort zone for once with the support of all my friends and family."

"That's...very wise of you Aaron.", Dad gasped.

"I am your son after all.", I replied getting a heartwarming smile from him.


	24. Gone Wrong

**Chapter 24: Gone Wrong**

A/n: Starting from here on out things will start getting heated amongst everyone. The real story starts now. This story will start going into new territories to make it more interesting.

* * *

I sat on the couch in my living room with Anna watching the news. Dad was still knocked out asleep upstairs. It always seems me and Anna wake up wayyy before he does every morning.

A woman with blode hair and blue eyes wearing formal clothing appeared on the television, "Hello London I'm Tracey Baker and here to bring you the news.", She announced holding a paper in her palms.

"Last night the murder of five police officers took place on an abandoned ship around 10pm last night. Police and Detectives have been investigating the scene, but have not found any leads. It seems that the victims all have something in common.", She continued.

"Forensics specialist have said when the victims bodies were found they'd been sucked dry of any blood or body fluids. They've also informed us that the bodies were incased in a thick like substance with the same exterior of spider webs. Scientist have presumed that it could possibly be a new breed of spider.", She explained.

So what they think a spider of all things was capable of killing five **"armed" **police officers. I doubt it unless they have proper footage to say otherwise.

"There's also surveillance footage to back up this theory.", She brought up.

Well shit, I let's see this footage then. Everything suddenly became silent as it the video played. It showed five men wearing police uniforms walking through a massive dark room.

Two men stayed behind while the rest moved ahead entering another room. The footage kept going, but only stayed on the two officers that stayed behind.

Within the blink of an eye something big swooped down grabbing one of the men while the other turned around in fead aiming his pistol in the direction where his friend had previously been.

A white strand came of of nowhere wrapping itself around the officer's legs snatching him off the ground. Me and Anna were becoming more and more mortified by what we were watching.

The footage then cut back to the three remaining officers of the group. The guy that made himself out to be the leader gestured to both of his teammates pointing in different direction. He was making his teammates split up.

"No you morons! Don't split up!", I blurted at the television.

The three were interrupted when something massive pounced onto them. Me and Anna observed closely what was attacking the men. The creature was spider like in appearance.

It had a dark red abdomen and body with massive hairy legs. It had eight eyes four in the front while a single pair of two were on it's right and left side of it's head. The spider used it's pedipalps to hold down the men as it ripped and teared into the men.

I'm surprised there even showing something this graphic on the news. I looked over to Anna who was beyond disturbed. Her face displayed nothing more than pure terror.

I used the remote to turn off the television. "Ok I think that's enough television for today.", I said still trying to grasp what we just watched. "Anna you-"

Before I could ask her if she was ok she'd left the couch and ran upstairs running down the hallway to her room and slammed the door behind her.

I guess that recording we just watched screwed with her mind. It's probably best not to bother her right now. Guess I'll go check up on Dolly and Dylan to see if they saw the news.

* * *

**-The Dalmatian Household**

"I'm telling you two the footage seemed to real to be fake.", I babbled. I'd asked the two if they'd seen it, but they believed it was nonsense. "So you guys think the broadcast would make all of it up?"

"Aaron you really don't have any idea how desperate news reporters are nowadays for attention.", Dylan retorted.

"Yeah man, they probably just took a clip from a horror movie and used it as "footage" it's a bunch of phony bologna.", Dolly added.

I started getting a migraine struggling to fathom reality from fantasy. "I-I need to go to the bathroom for minute.", I annouced leaving the living room heading upstairs to the restroom.

I turned to the corner that led to the bathroom.

"Psst!", Someone called behind me.

I guided my attention in the direction to see who called. Dawkins was watching me through a cracked door. He gestured me to come into the room that he was in.

I complied and he opened the door all the way to let me in. "You watched it too didn't you?", He asked quietly shutting the door.

"Yeah, wait you believe it was real?"

He nodded, "Of course it's been going on a lot longer than we think. I've been doing researching online, but nothing reliable has been coming up. I'm glad someone else besides me believes this isn't a hoax.", Dawkins gladly stated.

"Well you're the smart one, why haven't you tried tell Dylan and Dolly?", I asked.

"Dolly never takes a thing I'm saying seriously. And I'm nothing more to Dylan than his little lapdog and babysitter.", Dawkins replied angrily.

"Well since me and you are the only ones that believe in this whole giant spider thing let's do some research so the others will take this seriously. As stupid as it seems I believe in the unknown. Someone is hiding things from us and I wanna find out for the sake of everyone in London.", I explained. "You with me?"

I held out my fist for a fist bump. "All the way.", Dawkins agreed partaking in the fist bump.

* * *

**-To Anna-**

Anna was still, unmoving. Everything she'd had witnessed on television seemed all too real.

After seeing what she had saw something inside her told her to stay indoors until someone admitted what her and Aaron had witnessed was fake. Or if it was real someone would confirm that the matter was dealt with and it was safe outside.

Right now she needed some kind of assurance. Her Dad was probably still fast asleep, but he'd still make time to talk to her no matter what.

She got off her bed opening her bedroom door. She snuck down the hallway, but noticed her dad's door was wide open. She peaked inside to see her father's bed was empty.

"Ahh!"

**THUD!**

The sound of her father wailing in pain and someone crashing into the ground came from downstairs. Anna out of concern for her father ran downstairs hoping he didn't have a terrible accident that could've potientially injured him.

She gasped in horror upon seeing his unmoving body lying on the kitchen floor. Standing over top if him was a woman.

She had a skinny figure, greyish pale skin, black and white striped hair. She wore a black sweater, black pants, and red heels.

She gave Anna a uncomforting smile that was supposed to be friendly, but didn't appear that way to Anna. She held a frying pan in her left hand and Anna put the pieces together. This random woman knocked her father unconscious.

"HUNTER! NOW!", She shouted looking at someone behind Anna.

The young boy by the name of Hunter took a rag doused in chloroform and brought it over Anna's nose in mouth. They young girl struggled in his grasp, kicking and flailing around.

The poor girl tried calling for her older brother, but realized in the end it would be for nothing. After a few more seconds of struggling her body went limp and fell to the floor.

"Did I do good Auntie?", He asked for approval from his great aunt.

"Yeah sure, whatever.", She answered unenthusiastically rolling her eyes. "Now take the brat to the truck I'll be out there in a minute."

Hunter not wanting too upset Cruella dragged the unconsious girl through the house and out the front door. Cruella took out a slip and pen from her back pocket and wrote on it setting it on the fridge.

It wouldn't hurt to leave Aaron a little gift to know she stopped by for a visit. She chuckled to herself staring at Aaron's father still body, "Don't worry you, your boy, and those mutts will be seeing each other again tonight. One final time!"

She let out a manical cackle while dragging Ryan Daniels out of the house.

* * *

A/n: Now I know what you all are thinking. What does a giant spider have to do with all of this? You'll see soon.


	25. No More Games

**Chapter 25: No More Games**

* * *

"This is so stressful.", I groaned. Me and Dawkins have been researching for about an hour now. Dawkins didn't seem to be getting tired of this. He was determined to prove his older siblings wrong. Something he said earlier made me wonder.

"You said something about this giant spider thing going on a lot longer than we originally thought?"

His right ear perked up. "Well there's been a conspiracy that goes way back in time around WW2. The theory states that the American government were secretly experimenting on Humans, Anthros, fish, and insects.", He explained.

"What! Why?", I asked in horror.

"That's the thing, Nobody knows for sure. But, the most reasonable explanation was the US government was trying to create monsters of sorts that could use to defend themselves just in case if they were ever dragged into another war.", Dawkins answered.

I never trusted the government to begin with. They've hidden a lot of things from us. I know so and if this theory is true that makes me lose all of my hope for any form government to be truthful to it's people.

"So you're suggesting that this spider may be mutated instead of a whole new breed?", I pondered getting a nod from him. "Then if it was made by americans, Then how in the world did it get over here in London?"

"That's where that abandoned ship comes in.", Dawkins began. "It's only ever been sighted there on the ship. I believe someone shipped it here intentionally, but that fact that I'm not quite sure who brought it here in the first place concerns me."

I gotta tell Dad about this. Maybe he'll be interested too and look into it for me. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. His phone went straight to voicemail which was odd. He always picks up the phone when I call.

I hung up and decided to call again and I got the same result. "My Dad's not picking up. I'll be Dawkins I'm just gonna head back to my place real quick.", I told him.

* * *

The young girl's vision was a blur before becoming clear again. She felt the cold breeze brush against her skin. Her arms were binded behind her. She was stuck in a chair her legs and feet were tied with rope. Where was she?

The room she was in was pitch dark. The only source of light was single lightbulb dangling above her. "Where am I? Where's my daddy?", She asked seemingly nobody.

The screeching of a microphone rang through the room. The high pitched sound temporarily stinging Anna's ears.

**"Hello, Anna...", A deep voice greeted through speakers in the room.**

This voice didn't seem normal in the slightest. It sounded like someone was using a voice changer to mask their voice so they weren't easily recognizable. "Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to my Dad?"

**"Unfortunately I cannot tell you who I am or where you are for the matter, but you're Daddy dearest is with me right now."**

"When Aaron finds out Me and Dad are you're in big trouble!", Anna said in a threatening way.

**"You're a tough little girl aren't you?, but don't put too much faith in someone you barely know. I've known Aaron a lot longer than you have. That boy is a coward if I've ever known one."**

"How do you know him anyway?", Anna interrogated the stragne individual.

**"Let's just say...A Mother Never Forgets."**

* * *

The front door of my house creaked open as I stepped inside. "ANNA! DAD! YOU GUYS IN HERE?", I called throughout the house getting no response of any kind.

I jogged in the kitchen still calling out to them. A strong smell of perfume radiated from the fridge.

A black envelope was pinned to the refrigerator with a magnet. I took it off the fridge and used a kitchen knife to cut it open. I pulled out a white folded paper and decided to read it.

**"Hello Aaron, It's been awhile. If you're reading this I know your wondering where your father and sister are. Don't worry It's about time we have our own little family reunion. I'll see you and those mutts tonight to get you next.**

**-Cruella de Vil**

No! No! No! This can't be happening. I left the kitchen and took off upstairs I barged into Dad's bedroom to find it empty. "Dad No!", I cried. I then proceeded to search Anna's room, but it too was empty.

I tucked the envelope in my pocket. I need to get some help and fast.

* * *

"Come dude, It'll be ok. We'll find Anna and you're Dad.", Dolly reassuring said she rubbed my back in a comforting way. My face was in my palms as I bawled my eyes out.

"I'll try calling the police.", Dylan said getting off the couch. I can't let him call the police. If anything it'll make the bastards that took Anna and Dad wanna leave before we get the chance to rescue them.

"NO!", I wailed. "We can't bring the cops into this. It'll do nothing, but make it worse. This Cruella De Vil woman is gonna pay."

Delilah and Doug gave me a look of concern after I mentioned her. "Aaron what did you just say?", Delilah asked.

"I said I'm gonna make that Cruella De Vil woman pay."

Imminent fear crept on Delilah and Doug's faces. "She mentioned you guys too. Do you know her?", I asked starting to feel a bit hopeful that we could get a lead on her.

"Unfortunately Yes.", Delilah replied sadly.

"Why's she after you?", I questioned.

"Cruella's been after our family for years. Ever since her defeat by my great grandfather Pongo and great grandmother Perdita she's been after Generation.", Delilah explained. "She wants our fur and to turn us into clothing. She has a knack for killing puppies."

Last time I checked in ancient history when Anthros were still fighting for their rights, killing them was legal and you could get away with it. Things have changed overtime and Anthro's have equal rights just like humans killing one would be the equivalent of killing another human being. The thing that disgusted me the most was the fact she killed puppies, skinned them, and used their fur for clothing.

"That's horrible, but that's illegal now. She can't do that.", I stated in confusion.

"That woman is stuck in the past. She doesn't seem to care that it's illegal now. When she wants something she won't stop until she gets it.", Doug chimed in.

"This means we can't leave the house until were sure she's dealt with, but now that she's after you as well you'll be safe here with us.", Delilah told me in comforting way.

"But Anna and Dad-"

"Aaron we'll get them back bud.", Dolly told me in reassurance.

"Alright.", I nodded. "While I'm here I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't hurt any of you. You all are such an amazing family and I'd hate to see something like that be broken up by such a selfish individual."

My words brought smiles to Doug and Delilah. "Thank you so much Aaron.", Delilah thanked.

"You've all done so much for me the only thing I can do right now is return the favor.", I welcomed.


	26. Staying Calm

**Chapter 26: ****Staying Calm**

* * *

I delicately dragged the paintbrush along the blank canvas before me. I honestly don't really plan on painting anything important or realistic I'm just putting a bunch of random colors on the canvas. This is actually a great stress reliever for me.

"I'm glad you allowed me to come down here and paint with you Da Vinci.", I told Da Vinci while she worked on her own work of art beside me. "It's relaxing to finally be able to get everything else off my mind for a moment."

Da Vinci's face heated up, "No problem, You're always welcomed here." I dipped my paintbrush in a green yellowish color. While I began working on my canvas again.

In my peripheral vision I could see Da Vinci was staring at me. Her eyes were half lidded a grin plastered her face while the fur on her cheeks were cherry red. It's almost as if she was trapped in a daydream of some kind.

"You ok there Da Vinci?", I asked the frozen pup. Her expression didn't change even after I asked my question. I waved my hand in her face. "Yo, Da Vinci."

"Huh?", She snapped out of her daydream. This usually happens when I talk to her. She'll just stop and stare at me. It can get really awkward for me when she gets like that. "Sorry I was daydreaming again."

"Oh, Alright just making sure you ok.", I cleared my throat and continued painting the canvas.

"Um...Aaron?", The artist pup asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...Can I get a hug?", she nervously asked.

"Aww, Sure you can. Come here you.", I wrapped my arms around her pulling the pup closer. She didn't resist, but instead clutched my sides tightly nuzzling her head underneath my chin.

"I wonder...", I used my free hand and brought it to Da Vinci's right ear and began scratching it. The pup in my arms froze by this new sensation while her tail wagged profusely in excitement.

Her body twitched and spasmed. "W-what are you d-doing?", She stuttered her legs kicking in and out. This is so adorable.

I stopped for a second which gave her some time to catch her breath. Da Vinci looked at the ground embarrassed.

"You must secretly enjoy that huh?", I chuckled. She shamefully broke eye contact from me her cheeks reddening. "Don't worry it's nothing to be ashamed about Vince. You're actually very adorable when you do that."

"T-Thank you."

I scratched the fur on her head while happily smiled up at me. "Well, I'm gonna go check on everybody to make sure they ok.

* * *

"Where are you two? Once I get my hands on you two I'm gonna tickle, hug, and cuddle you!", I threatened. "After all I gotta repay you two after you ratted me out to Dolly and tickled me to death. So I suppose I could return the favor."

Some childish giggles came from the closet to my left. I smirked trying to prevent myself from letting out laughter. I tip toed to the closet door and swung it open. Dizzy and Dee Dee noticed me in the doorway looking down on them.

The two tried to bolt away, but I swooped them up into my arms and held them close for a bear hug. The two female pups affectionately hugged me back. "You two are so huggable.", I murmered.

I tickled their bellies forcing them to hysterically laugh. "Hah! Payback is a punk.", I grinned at their current tickle torture. "You two learn your lesson?"

"Yes!", The two pleaded over their senseless laughter.

I giggled and ended my barrage of tickling. I was tackled to the ground while Dizzy and Dee Dee hugged my stomach tightly.

"I love you Aaron.", Dizzy said.

"Me too.", Dee Dee agreed.

"Love you two girls just as much.", I muttered hugging them back. "Um, Where's Dolly and Dylan? I've been looking for the both of em for awhile now."

"They're in the attic.", Dizzy answered.

"Alright to the attic it is then.", I announced. Dizzy and Dee Dee released their painfully tight grips on me. Next thing I know Dizzy plants a kiss on my right cheek while Dee Dee smooches my left. They both took off running down the hallway probably to go play somewhere else.

* * *

"Hey you two.", I greeted excitedly finishing my trip up the ladder. Dolly was seated on a lone bean bag in the corner reading one of the comics I lended to her. Dylan on the other hand was using a telescope to survey the outer borders of the house. "You ok Dylan?"

"O-of course not! Not with that d-dog killer on the loose.", He replied trembling.

"What about you Dolly?", I asked plopping down on the beanbag next to her.

"To be honest it may not look like it, but I'm terrified. As long as we stick together everything should be smooth sailing. I've tried explaining that to Dylan, but he's become more paranoid that Dante.", She retorted glaring at her brother across the room.

I mean even if everything is shot to hell right now we still gotta look on the bright side even through the darkness. I understand Dylan's current pessimism, but come on we outnumber this crazy chick.

"Well I'm trying to be calm, but I keep seeing things out there.", He complained.

At this point Dylan's just stressing himself out too much about this. "Alright buddy I'll keep lookout while you rest your eyes.", I offered taking over the telescope.

"But-"

"No buts.", I interrupted.

* * *

**-To Anna-**

Anna wanted to leave this place so badly. It was so ominous and unsettling here. She's been here for hours, but to her it felt like forever ago since she was with Aaron and Dad.

**"How's my guest doing?"**

It was that voice again. The same one that's been torturing her subconscious for the longest time. "What do _you _want?", Anna aggressively barked at the voice in the speakers.

**"I know you've been wondering what's to come soon. Since I'm feeling so generous I've come to terms with myself that I'll show you."**

A metal sliding door infront of the chair she was tied to opened revealing a clean room before her.

**"If you're interested I suggest you go down that hallway. I'll wanna show you something that could change you."**

The speakers in the room deactivated leaving in the young lady in a silent room. She couldn't understand why whoever was pulling the strings here was so willing to explain their intentions to her?

Anna pulled on the rope binding her arms which snapped out of place. She could already feel the curiosity begin to build inside her. Letting curiosity take over she did what the voice asked.

This room she entered had a sweet euphoric smell. A single red couch was seated in the middle of the room. In front of the couch a window revealing an aquarium. Inside were aquatic fish of all species. Blue Tangs, Clownfish, Betta fish, Pufferfish, and many other exotic breeds.

**"Beautiful, Aren't They?"**

Anna noticed rusty metal pipes that were sticking out of the floor of the aquarium. "What did you want to show me?", Anna asked trying to skip the side talk.

**"Answer the question! The fish are beautiful aren't they?"**

"Yes. They're very pretty."

**"Not for long."**

The pipes inside the aquarium released a red coloring into the water. As time went by the water fogged up until none of the fish were no longer visible to Anna.

The filter of the aquarium started to drain some of the color from the water. What Anna saw next she would never forget.

The fish no longer looked the way they did before. They had spines, sharp teeth, bloodshot eyes, and their size had increased immensely. "What did you do to those fish?!", Anna cried.

**"Well Anna since you wanna know so badly. What I just released into the water was a virus that the government has been keeping undercover for years since World War 2.**** When these fish inhaled the water the virus piggybacked every single cell, DNA strand, and Genome altering these fishes internal and external appearances greatly. This virus can also change an organism's behavior as well no matter how docile it originally was. Still confused, Allow me to demonstrate..."**

Just as the voice said that a baby porpoise was dropped into the aquarium.

Without seconds to spare the fish the poor baby animal like piranhas. The ganged up on the poor animal ripping and tearing it's flesh as it squirmed. Anna was frozen in fear and hyperventilated as she witnessed the graphic display.

She wanted to do something, but didn't at the same time. She shook her head backing away as the tank was flooded with baby porpoise blood. "This is terrible and sick.", Anna wailed.

**"Indeed. I'm quite curious myself to see how it affects humans."**

"Why are you telling me your plans anyway?", Anna asked in confusion.

**"Why not? Besides it's not like someone as fragile and soft as yourself could do anything about it. Anyways, Your brother and his little girlfriend should be here soon. All I have to do is wait until Cruella and Hunter work their magic, Ciao."**

Anna was beyond terrified now. Someone needed to save her and Dad now! What she had just witnessed was more than enough proof of that.


	27. Ambushed

**Chapter 27: Ambushed**

* * *

_Darkness was the only thing __that surrounded me. I looked below to see my body was standing over nothing. I seemed to be levitating over a sea of darkness and nothing. _

_Everything was so vivid. In this dream I could easily tell that I wasn't awake unlike the rest_ _I've had in my lifetime. I squinted upon seeing two red orbs staring back at me._

_"Who's there?", My voice echoed._

_There was no response from whoever was staring back at me. Except, a bright light shined down upon what was in front of me. I knew something was wrong once I set eyes upon this...thing._

_This beast was reptilian in appearance. It's size alone scared me shitless. I wasn't even as big as it's head. The creature had crimson red skin, two horns protruded from it's forehead and curved at the tips, rows of carnivorous teeth drool hanging from both sides of it's mouth, two pitch black eyes with two red pinprick pupils that stared back at me with no emotion, a single gash ran down the creature's left eye in a similar fasion like mine._

_The arms were thick and muscular with sharp spikes running down the arms, the monster's hands or claws had three fingers which I assumed were for ripping and tearing. Beneath it's waist were bulky legs with three toes with three shark claws._

_Three seperate metal chains were attached to the monster holding it in place. One was chained to it's left arm while the other chained was tied to it's right arm. The final chain was griped around the monster's waist._

**_"I...am...you...", It groaned in a deep guttural voice._**

_It tried to resist against the bindings, but failed tremendously. The beast roared in my direction visibly pissed it couldn't free itself from it's prison.__"What do you mean?", I asked._**_"_**

**_I'm what you are on the inside...a monster. You just don't know it yet.", It breathed. "I've seen what you've done, I've been where you've been, and I know who you know."_**

_"Cut the shit! I'm not a monster.", I retorted._

_The big behemoth chuckled at my expense, **"Little do you know Aaron. When you were just a baby your mother has said things about you that you are completely unaware of. Things that would make you go insane and lose the very essence of who you are."**_

_"W-what do you mean?"_

**_"I'm here for a reason you know."_**

_The light slowly began to fade now shrouding me in darkness. The creature "Wait! Who are you?", I asked once again._

**_"Like I've said before. I...am...you..."_**

* * *

"_...ron"_

_"aron..."_

_"Aaron..."_

_"_Aaron!"

"Huh? What?", I lifted my head up off the telescope beneath me. Dolly and Dylan were visibly concern about me. "Oh hey." I stretched and yawned.

"You ok? You were shaking and talking in your sleep.", Dylan mentioned.

I noticed I had drooled a little on my cheek and wiped it off with the sleeve of my shirt. "Oh, I was? Well, What did I say?"

"You kept saying something like, "I'm not a monster!" and you were shaking like crazy too. What were you dreaming about anyway Aaron?", Dolly wondered.

"It was just very realistic bad dream. Nothing to worry about you two.", I carelessly brushed off. I left Dylan's telescope and stood in front of a mirror on the right side of the room.

I brought my hands to the back of my head releasing the strap that kept my eyepatch over my left eye in place. I examined the scar in the mirror. In the corner of the mirror Dylan and Dolly were quietly watching me.

"I used to be so self conscious when I was younger. Since my mom treated me like I crap I always thought there was something wrong with me. I never liked myself because, never truly comfortable with who I was. It didn't help that only people in my life at that time hated my guts. Didn't know why really, I just lived with it.", I rambled. I smiled and chuckled gazing back at the two. "But, that all changed when I came here. London is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Here I learned that not everybody hates me. Not everyone is horrible, there are good people in the world."

I put the eyepatch in my back pocket. "I don't think I need to wear this anymore though. My eye doesn't look too bad does it?"

The two teenage dalmatians looked at each other and then me before shaking their heads. "Great! That thing was starting to itch anyways.", I joked and snickered. I'll hold onto my eyepatch just in case if I do end up changing my mind.

**Thump!**

**Thump!**

The three of us shared worried glances. "We should probably go see what that was.", Dylan suggested.

"Agreed.", I nodded.

* * *

**Thump!**

**Thump!**

**THUMP!**

The closer we go to the front door the thumping became heavier and louder. Upon reaching the first floor we noticed Doug and Delilah frantically trying to board all the windows and the front door.

"What's going on?", Dolly asked.

Delilah looked at me and with a panic voice said, "You three need to go to the basement right now! _She's _here."

An all too familar terrifying cackle came from the other side of the door. Cruella has finally made her move to take us all away.

"Right now, we need you three to look out for the pups if something bad happens to us.", Doug sadly added trying to hold the door that was trying to be breached.

"Dad no...", Dolly pleaded tears building up in her eyes.

"Dolly please don't and try to argue with us. This is for the safety of you and your siblings.", Delilah retorted.

"But-", Dylan tried to argue, but was briefly cut off.

"JUST GO!", Doug shouted. I grabbed both Dylan and Dolly and pratically dragged them into the a room down the hall.

Once all three of us were inside Dylan hurridely unlatched a valve on the floor which opened up to a secret safe room beneath us. All we needed to do was go down the ladder. I guessed everyone else was waiting for us down there.

Dylan climbed down the ladder first and then Dolly. As soon Dolly was halfway I took the door and slammed it down. I quickly twisted the valve locking the door. Hard knocks came from beneath the floorboard.

"AARON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Dolly angrily asked. I wasn't able to see her, but could easily tell how she felt by her change of tone.

"Making sure you're safe.", I answered smiling. "I'm gonna make sure nothing bad happens to your parents. You and Dylan take care of everyone."

I jogged out the room and sprinted towards the front door. I realized that I was too late once I saw a purple van driving off. Visible through the back windows I could see Delilah and Doug unconscious, gagged, and tied up.

I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture of the van's license plate as it took off.

"Damnit!", I grunted clenching my fists knowing that any attempt to rescue them was pointless. I thought hard about what my next course of action would be. After coming up with a plan I sprinted down the sidewalk in the direction of my house.

* * *

I help my cellphone to my ear while after dialing 911. I brought the phone to my ear. Once the operator picked up I remained calm and told them the situation I was in. I even mentioned the license plate to make sure that the local police were on the lookout for the van.

I hung up the phone, but froze after hearing someone knocking on my door. "I swear Dolly if you left the saferoom-"

I swung open the door to my mouth agape. DJ dalmatian waiting for me at my doorstep. He carefully wielded a Glock 17 in his hands. "DJ? What're you doing here? And Why do you have a gun?"

"I wanna come with you to save my mom and my dad.", He answered his cheeks then turned red. "...And Anna."

"Yeah, but why the gun though? Where did you even get it?", I questioned.

"Aaron It belongs to my dad, but right now it's necessary. I'm not gonna stand by and be a defenseless child while that crazy bitch has my mom and dad.", DJ cursed. I let out an exhausted sigh.

I noticed my dad's car still parked in front of our home. That must mean the keys are still here too. "Go wait by that car. I'll be out in a jiff.", I demanded pointing at my dad's car which was a red Sedan.

I went upstairs and raided my father's bedroom. Eventually I was able to find his car keys under his pillow. I headed outside and unlocked the car doors.

I sat in the driver's seat while DJ got into the passenger's seat next to me. "Ok if I remember correctly...", I tried remembering all the times I had watched Dad drive to see if I could understand the basics of driving on my own just in case of times like these.

I put the keys into the keyhole on the side of the steering wheel. I turned the key revving up the car's engine. "There we go! That's what I'm talking about!", I cheered excitedly.

Now my best guess of where Cruella could be taking them is that supposedly "abandonded" ship. That's gonna be our first stop. "You ready DJ?"

He buckled himself in and cocked the pistol giving me a determined look. "Hell yea!"

I stepped on the gas as the car sped down the streets of London. I've had enough of these damn games. It's time for us to get our family members back and be done with Cruella once and for all.


	28. Big Fail

**Chapter 28: ****Big Fail**

* * *

"AARON! LET US OUT!", Dolly demanded pounding on the door. Dylan stood by watching his sister senselessly banging on the safe room's door.

He'd never ever seen his sister this distraught before, but he couldn't blame her because of the predicament they were in. Depending on how long they've been waiting something bad must've happened to both of their parents and Aaron. Geez...He'd never felt so helpless before in his life. He hated this feeling of not being able to do something.

All of their younger siblings were unnaturally calm about everything. Maybe they didn't know what was going on. Dylan did a head count of every single one before stopping, "Wait, Where's DJ?", He asked all of them.

Nobody answered, but all the puppies called out for DJ and searched. The room was really crowded so it was hard to tell if he was in their or not. Dolly gave up on attempting to get the door to budge.

She caught sight of Diesel desperately trying to nibble on his right leg. She then realized that the floor underneath them wasn't tiles or wood, but plain dirt. Something that you could easily dig through. An idea suddenly struck her.

"Diesel!", She called.

The cross eyed pup gazed up at her tilting his head.

"Dig!", she pointed at the ground beneath everyone's feet.

His head shot up and his tail wagged. He got on all fours using his hands to dig quickly in the dirt. Within seconds Diesel had already dug a huge hole in the Earth underneath the house.

"Everybody! Follow Diesel!", Dolly demanded. Without asking their older sibling any questions all of the youngest siblings stampeded down the gaping hole in the ground.

"What are you waiting for Dylan?", Dolly angrily asked her brother who watched everybody follow Diesel.

"But Mom and Dad said-"

"COME ON!, We don't have any time for this right now!"

He jumped at her sudden mood swing. He willingly went down the man-made hole following not too far after his siblings. Dolly was determined to get back her parents and the love of her life.

Cruella wasn't gonna get away with any of this. It's either they're gonna get everyone back or die trying.

* * *

**-To Anna****-**

"So are you that same lady that took me and Dad?", Anna asked the voice. She took a bite of a cold cut sandwich that was delivered to her by one of the stranger's henchmen. While the time Anna spent there the person on the speakers had actually bonded and spoke with her just a little bit.

It seemed like Anna was being treated instead like a princess instead of tortured like a prisoner.

**"Me and Cruella aren't the same person just so you know, but in time me and you will meet face to face."**

"Cruella? Who's that and What's she doing here?", Anna asked over a full mouth of food.

**"Let's just say she's a little too fond of dog fur, but I could care less what her and Hunter's motives are. My reason for being here in the first place is Aaron and that father of yours."**

Anna couldn't think of a valid reason of why this stranger so hell-bent on getting Aaron and her father?

"How do you even know Aaron? What did he do to you to make you hate him so much", She interrogated hoping she made the voice feel remorse for their actions.

There was a brief pause and moment of silence and no response came from the voice in the speakers.

**"...****I'm surprised you and everyone else haven't taken the hint yet."**

"Huh? What hint are you talking about?", Anna put down the sandwich listening closely.

**"I'm Aaron's Mother..."**

"W-what?", Anna stuttered her eyes widening. The sandwich fell out of Anna's hands which were frozen in shock. The sandwich plopped on the floor bread, lettuce, tomato, and ham stained the ground.

* * *

I parked the car next to the massive ship that floated in the water next to the dock. This was the same ship where those five police officers died.

"The Homestead" was what had printed in a bold text font on both sides of the massive ship. This place has god awful security it wasn't hard at all to follow that purple van here.

"DJ I need you to keep that gun close.", I warned. He pulled out the glock 17 keeping a firm grip on the fire arm. "Stay close to me."

We carefully, but quietly climbed up the rope that was tied to the bridge of the boat. Once I made it onto the ship I checked to see DJ's progress. He appeared to be struggling to hold onto the rope.

"Help I'm slipping!", He pleaded.

I immediately took action taking his furry hand into my own using all my strength to pull him up. After basically saving his life from falling to death I smiled and patted him on the back. "You all good DJ?"

"Yeah, but I'll feel even better when we rescue our parents and Anna.", He nodded. I feel the exact same way at the moment. There was double door in front of us.

"Let's be careful when we're in here.", I told DJ with a stern tone. I pushed open the double door and luckily for us the door was unlocked. I thought this would be hard, but it was easy...almost a little too easy.

We entered a large dark ominous room and left the door open. I whipped out my phone turning on the flashlight. I waved my phone around to take in my surroundings.

"This must be the control room...", I thought seeing buttons and levers of all kinds skattered on the walls of the ship.

**SLAM!**

Me and DJ jumped in surprise after hearing the door we left open slam shut. I was blinded temporarily by a sudden burst of white light from the ceiling.

"AARON!!!", I heard DJ call for my attention. I quickly turned around to see a male human wearing armor had DJ pinned to the ground with his foot on the young dalmatian's back. I tried to go for the gun on that DJ dropped onto the ground.

But...the last thing I remember was feeling a hard strike to the back of my head before everything became a dark. I got to my knees as my vision blurring.

**-3rd person transition-**

DJ helplessly watched as this strange woman knocked Aaron unconscious with a wooden bat. A loud crack echoed througb the room and he collapsed to the floor with a hard thud. This woman wasn't Cruella de Vil he could tell that much.

The woman was about the same height as her, but looked way younger and not skinny and old like Cruella. She had a porcelain skin tone, brown eyes, and jet black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a crimson red tuxedo with a black t-shirt underneath, red pants with red high heels.

"What did you do to him?!", DJ asked his voice shaking.

"Oh nothing much, he'll be back up and running in a about an hour. That's just about enough time I need to prepare for our little get together.", She rambled stroking the sleeping teen's cheeks.

She then gave DJ the widest and most creepiest smile he'd ever seen from anybody before. "You must be DJ. Anna has told me so much about you. You must be concerned about your little girlfriend."

DJ tried to brush off the woman's teasing remarks. "Take him to Anna.", She ordered to her henchman. He took his foot off DJ's back and binded the kids arms together.

"Get up!", The masked male demanded in a threatening manner.

Out of fear of getting hurt himself DJ complied and got to his feet giving Aaron's still body one last look before being escorted out of the room.

* * *

Anna was huddled in a corner of the room she was being held captive in. She had her knees tucked into her chest while rocking back and forth.

Her ears caught the sound of metallic clanking behind the metal door. The door slid open and she watched someone get tossed inside. She gasped before crawling over to the stranger. "Hey are you ok?", she shook him hoping he wasn't badly injured or possibly dead.

"Anna?", She noticed the floppy ears, white fur and black spots.

"DJ!!!"

The young girl wrapped the dalmatian into a bear hug weeping with joy and sorrow. "I'm so glad you're ok! Where's everyone else?", She asked suddenly wanting to know everyone's wherabouts.

"It was just me and Aaron, but...", He broke eye contact from her with a look of regret. "I should've done something. Now that crazy woman has him."

"It's not your fault.", Anna whispered in his ear continuing to embrace him. "Know that you're here we should try and find a way out of here...together." , she finished holding his hands giving him a heartwarming grin.

"Yeah.", He agreed.

Now all they had to do was find a way to get out of their prison and get Aaron, their parents, and escape.


	29. Worse by the Second

**Chapter 29: ****Worse by the Second**

* * *

**-The Dog Park-**

Diesel squeezed his fat head through the hole of the soft dirt above him. His tail waved profusely upon realizing where he was. "What do you see up there Diesel?", Dolly called.

"We're at the dog park!", Diesel gleefully answered his body movements showing visible hints of excitement. He heaved the rest of his body out the hole while everyone else after hearing the word "Park" almost trampled over each other leaving the underground tunnel.

The last to step out taking a deep breath of fresh air were the two eldest siblings Dolly and Dylan. "Well at least everyone's occupied.", Dylan sighed with relief.

"Yo D-Dog!", A fox wearing a white t-shirt and camo shorts waved down the two dalmatians.

Dylan and Dolly turned to the fox. Dylan suddenly was swooped up into a tight painful hug from behind. "Oh hey Roxy...", Dylan nervously greeted with a fake smile. Dolly held back laughter as to avoid embarrasing her brother.

"Say where's the Humie?", Fergus asked. "Humie" is a nickname that was given to Aaron by Fergus awhile back. It's basically Human and Bestie put together in one word.

"He's been kidnapped by that evil witch Cruella de Vil.", Dolly remembered. Fergus froze while Roxy dropped Dylan from the painful hug she had him in after hearing the name of his captor. "And so have our parents. And now we need help getting them back."

Fergus thought about it for a moment before turning his attention back to the two Dalmatians. "Alright just give me the down low and I'll see what I can do.", He stated.

* * *

**Splash!**

" *Cough* *Cough* ", I could feel a sudden wet sensation across my body. The young boy who I recognized as Hunter stood before me with a bucket like he'd just got done pouring something on me. The only difference this time was his hair wasn't tied up, but it was messy and down to his shoulders.

"Morning Sunshine...", A woman I thought I'd never see again welcomed sitting in a chair spoke to me.

"M-Mom...", I muttered in fear. She chuckled and called Hunter. "Go and retrieve those puppies like we've told and make it fast. It's almost midnight Chop! Chop!"

Hunter hurriedly left the room leaving me with my abusive mother. I tried to stand up, but felt my hands restrained to the back of the wheelchair I was seated in. "Where's Delilah and Doug?", I asked in an aggressive way.

"They're on the second floor with De Vil.", Mom answered taking a sip of tea.

"Where's Anna?"

"She's with her little boyfriend."

She must be taking about DJ. I'm glad they're both ok. Hopefully those two can find a way out of here together. "How are you not in jail? The cops arrested you.", I panted.

"Well when you're a government official like myself everything always goes in your favor. I'm one of the best american scientist there is to date as well.", She casually explained.

"What do you want with me anyways? I thought you hated me and wanted me out of your life forever?", I asked.

"I do hate you. You and that fucking father of yours, but you're more useful to me alive at the moment. You're nothing, but a key ingredient for my first step to achieving world domination.", She calmly retorted.

"I would never help you or De Vil you crazy bitch!", I spat in my defense.

"I know you won't that's where this comes in to play.", She got up from where she was seated and pushed the wheelchair I was in towards a window. She had me facing into a room that had three seperate clear containers filled with a red bubbly liquid.

"What...is that?", I questioned.

"That...is the key to success. You see while the time that we were away from each other I've decided I would get back into my biology and DNA studies. Inside those containers are a virus, but not just any virus. This virus I've made myself can turn you into a literal monster once it gets into your bloodstream. It infects your genetic code and morphs it into something sinister.", She told me.

"What does any of that have to do with me whatsoever?", I questioned.

"I don't want to give it away before the time comes. I've said too much to that nosey little sister of yours.", She mocked which greatly pissed me off.

"Where's Dad?"

She smiled and pushed my wheelchair a foot away from a flatscreen tv plastered on the wall. She used a shiny black remote and switched the televison on.

The screen displayed a dimly lit room that was all too familiar to me upon examining it. It was the same room me and Anna saw on the news where those five police officers were murdered by that monster spider.

The only difference this time was the room was covered in webbing. My father was seated in the middle of the room his head hanging low. He must still be knocked out. "I'm pretty sure you've heard about that spider that's been running around London.", Mom wondered.

"Hold the phone...is that thing here because of you?", I asked with shock.

"I guess you could say that. That's exactly how I know the virus works. I injected the poor thing with my personal little concoction and it works!", she replied happily. Deep inside I had a feeling that the thing wasn't here by accident. "Soon there will be another monster rampaging through the streets of London."

She said it in such a hinting way as if hinting at a possible event in the future. I wonder what kind of monster she's talking about?

* * *

**-To Anna and DJ-**

"There's gotta be something around here that could help us.", DJ muttered to himself as he and Anna rummaged the room they were held captive in.

"I found a screwdriver.", Anna pointed out holding the tool out for her friend to see.

"What could we use that for?", DJ asked. Anna took in her surroundings. She couldn't pry the door open with it, She can't break a window since they're were no windows at all, but once she saw a vent on the wall a few feet away from them an idea sprouted into her creative mind.

She got to her knees in front of the vent. Using the tool she unscrewed all four nails that held the vent into the way. She used all her strength to pull of the covering of the vent. She smiled once see realized the vent was big enough for them to crawl through.

"Follow me through here.", She pointed to the open vent before climbing inside. DJ was stunned by how quick she was able to find a way out. Her survival skills were definitely top notch. It's almost like everything is going in her favor.

"Smart girl.", DJ thought impressed by the young girl's actions. He eventually crawled into the air duct himself following after Anna who was surprisingly fast and agile for her age. He made sure to keep up behind her.

"Ok here's the plan. First thing we'll do is get Aaron, Second then we save our parents, and third we get the heck out of this terrible place as quick as possible.", Anna announced.

"Sounds like a plan.", DJ nodded.


	30. Pint Sized Fighter

**Chapter 30: ****Pint Sized Fighter**

A/n: Hello Everybody I just wanna set somethings straight. I thank all of people who've followed and favorited this story and given me plenty of inspiration to continue this masterpiece of mine.

And I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for that. I honestly thought this story was flop hard, but it was the exact opposite. Mainly since this was my first ever "Anthro" fanfiction and I'm glad it's all going well and people love it, but I wanted to clear something up.

I'm aware about Covid-19 and It's a serious problem and I hope that it all dies down soon. In Chapter 26: Staying Calm a **"Virus"** was introduced into the series. Now I hope nobody sees this as me pointing fun at the epidemic because I'm definitely not it's a serious thing that's killed millions of people.

And I blame myself for putting something like that in my story in a dark time like this. I'm sorry If I ever offended anyone. This is virus in my story has no connections or inspiration from Covid-19. I would never put something as fucked up as that in my fanfiction. I don't even joke about Corona with my close friends.

The virus in this actually was actually inspired by the created in the Super Soldier seruem in Captain America that can change an organism's biomass, but in this it can turn people and or Anthros into literal monsters.

Some guest review said supposedly it ruined the story for them and that I'm putting **"Random" **stuff in the story. I honestly don't think I am. Most of this **"Random"** stuff is leading up to something much bigger in this story's finale.

I don't wanna spoil finale of the first season of this fanfic because In my mind I think it'd be awesome and hopefully you all would think so as well.

Also yes the next chapter right after this one isn't the end. High Paw High is far from over. I wanna go into Sci-Fi, Fantasy, horror, and many other territories just to add spice and suspense to the story.

But if you all think there's something I could do to make the story more appealing to everyone don't hesitate to do so. And if you don't like the story just don't read it it's common sense, but to those who've supported me I appreaciate the support you've all been giving me to help this all move forward.

Also the Spider doesn't belong to Cruella it's actually belongs to Aaron's mother since she's the one that made it increase in size and have superhuman abilities.

* * *

"Ugh!", Dolly mentally slapped herself in anger. She watched the night sky beginning to lose hope in saving her parents and loving boyfriend.

Dylan wanted to console his sister, but was afraid she'd lash out at him again. "Why does this have to be so damn difficult?!", Dylan thought in frustration. Nobody was able to come up with a plan that could possibly help them get everyone back.

She at least wanted a sign that he was ok. Her prayers were soon fulfilled as she felt a slight buzzing sensation coming from her right pocket.

She pulled her phone out and felt her heart begin to race her tail wagging furiously behind her once she saw who was calling her.

"It's Aaron!", She said with glee.

"Wait really?", Dylan questioned also getting excited.

Without a second to spare she accepted the call and brought thd phone up to her left ear. "Aaron are you ok? Where are you? Is Anna ok? What about your Dad? Is DJ with you? Are our parents ok?"

"Woah Like,...Doll babe slow down your ruining my flow.", The way he spoke made him sound like a hippie. "I'm right as rain don't worry about me. Anna's here two and so is DJ. You and Dylan need to come to the berth. It's amazing here turns out Cruella isn't as bad as we thought. She's a rockin chick! We've got weed and snacks! And all of our friends are here too!"

Everything about the way he was speaking was sketchy. After everything Cruella has put them through it was unlike Aaron to just start praising that devil woman. Aaron is not the kind of person to do drugs either he's very cautious about what he does with his body. He does the same for Dolly to make sure their health is in perfect condition.

Something was off here and she wasn't falling for it. She decided to play along with whoever was trying to trick her on the other side of the phone. "Oh cool say, Where'd you say that boat was again?", She asked.

"On that pier down the street from my place. Ya can't miss it, also it's called "The Homestead" just in case you get confused.", He added.

She hung up the phone not even saying goodbye. "That's all I needed to hear.", Dolly confidently said.

"Is he ok?", Dylan asked worried.

"That wasn't Aaron. Someone was pretending to be him, but now we know where De Vil is holding our Parents and everyone else.", Dolly stated with a grin. Sne noticed the police station a few feet away from the park and felt an idea spark inside her mind. "It's time we bring out the big guns."

* * *

Mom set down the phone after fooling Dolly into believing I was talking to her. "There's no way Dolly fell for that bullshit! I don't even talk like that!", I argued.

"Still, even if she doesn't fall for my impression of you she's still gonna get bold and come here to rescue you.", Mom retorted. "Besides after all I want you two to see each other one last time before De Vil decides to slaughter everyone of those filthy mutts. And at last the De Vil family will be reunited!"

"De Vil family? What are you talking about?", I questioned.

"Wait? Did you really think your last name was Daniels?", Mom mocked holding back that demented laughter of hers. "It is on your dad's side, but on mine we're all De Vils."

My eyes widened in shock and felt my fragile mental state tweak and shatter into a million pieces. "I-I'm a D-De Vil?", I stuttered.

"You've been one the whole time and you never knew it. Imagine what'll happen when Dolly finds out. She'll hate your guts just for sharing the same bloodline as the woman whose trying to turn her entire family into clothing."

"No! No!", I felt hot steamy tear droplets running down my cheeks. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"It's nothing to be sad about sweetheart.", I watched her pick up a syringe with a clear liquid. She brought the needle to my neck I wasn't quite sure what she had injected me with, but my eyes became heavy and I my vision was blurry. She must've injected me with some sort of sleeping medicine. "When you wake up you'll be seeing your father for the last time."

* * *

**-Anna and DJ-**

The two kids had no idea where they were going. DJ asked Anna if she knew where to go, but she was going by her "gut feeling" as she put it.

"It feels like we've been going in circles.", DJ groaned. His knees were scraped up underneath his pants and his back was starting to hurt from being on his hands and knees for so long. Anna was a totally different story.

"We're almost there I can feel it.", Anna responded with no intention on stopping.

"You two are too old for my coat.", a woman could be heard from a vent on the right. Anna and DJ quickly scrambled down the vent to see who it was. "But I was thinking...Matching. Luggage."

Anna and DJ easily identified the woman as Cruella De Vil. They noticed that she was wearing a coat with white fur and black spots with a resemblence of Dalmatian fur. Delilah and Doug were muzzled and tied to pipes like animals. "I wanted to bring you two together so you could watch the magic!"

The room lit up and a machine with a bunch of complicated controls. "TIME TO LET THE FUR FLY!!!"

"NOT TODAY!!!", Anna shouted before kicking the vent door off letting it fall to the floor with a lound clank. Anna and DJ carefully landed onto the rusty floor on their feet.

De Vil had was annoyed by Anna's antics until she set eyes upon DJ. "Well, Well, Well looks like we have a volunteer.", She spoke slowly walking towards DJ who backed away in fear.

Anna let her protective instincts get the best of her. She got in front of her friend trying to protect him. "You're not gonna get him!", Anna pulled got in between of De Vil and her best friend in a protective stance. "And I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore!"

"Oh really? What're you gonna do about-"

Just before Cruella got to tease Anna. The young girl reeled back her right fist and sent it flying for the old woman's face doing a clean right hook. Anna had used all of her pent up rage and anguish and used it all in this one punch.

Cruella's head almost flew off her shoulders. "Goddamn.", DJ thought in amazement.

The crazy hag feel to the ground unconscious. Delilah and Doug's jaws were dropped under the muzzles over their mouths. "That's what I'm gonna do.", Anna hissed at De Vil's unmoving body on the floor. "Let's get your parents out."

Anna untied and unmuzzled Delilah while DJ untied and unmuzzled his father. Doug and Delilah brought their soon into a hug while the young human girl watched the adorable scene with a heartwarming smile.

She couldn't wait to share the same loving embrace with her father and older brother.

**"Congratulations Anna."**

Anna frowned in anger, "You. Where's Aaron and Dad? If you don't tell me there's gonna be problems.", The young girl threatened.

**"Oh you're a conniving a clever little girl aren't you? I'm don't wanna piss you off any further so as a reward. You're father and your brother are on the first floor, but I do warn you. My pet isn't to nice towards those who try and take her food away."**

"Well what are we waiting for let's go get them.", DJ asked.

"No.", Anna spoke.

"Huh why?"

"You all need to leave. I'll go deal with Aaron's Mom.", Anna stated.

"His Mom!!!???", Delilah, Doug, and DJ asked in unison.

"Yeah, but I can't explain it right now. Aaron and Dad are in serious danger and that woman won't hurt me I know so.", She said with confidence. "Please I beg of you three leave while you can!"

"But-", Anna cut DJ off with a hug which he happily accepted. DJ's parents couldn't help, but smile.

"I love you so much DJ and the last thing I want is for something bad to happen to you.", She cried on his shoulder. She then let go of her friend. "If I don't make it out, please live for me."

She bursted through the double doors of the room and headed into a random hallway. Thankfully a layout of the ship was on a poster on the wall in front of her. Just her luck, the first floor is right under her. She hated spiders, but now wasn't the time to let fear sink in. It was time to be a fucking hero.


	31. I'm a Monster

**Chapter 31: I'm a Monster** **(Season 1 Finale Part.1)**

A/n: I'd Like to give a special shoutout to PuzzleMaster1998, Warhorse, Deamion, Nagrme2702, Desmond bot, Kman134, Reibenach, Jedssm, KRUSA1, and RustyPete12 for giving me enough inspiration to keep this story going and to make it better and for being totally rad dudes or girls.

Also I'm gonna be answering some questions that some of you may be wondering.

1\. Does Da Vinci have a crush on Aaron?

Answer: Yes she does, but Aaron is completely clueless about her feelings towards him and obviously isn't catching on with the way shes been acting towards him lately. I'll have a chapter about this soon in Volume/Season 2 that'll touch more on this hopefully.

2\. Will Aaron and Anna have more interactions with the other characters besides the Dalmatians?

Answer: Yes! Most definitely. I'm trying to study all of the other characters in the 101 Dalmatian Street universe like Fergus, Roxy, Hansel, and what kind of dialogue and interactions they would have with Aaron and Anna. If you guys have any ideas I'm all ears.

3\. Is there some sort of chemistry between Anna and DJ?

Answer: Yep. They both have feelings for each other, but they've yet to express those feelings truly to each other. I've gotta make a chapter where they have their own little "Date".

If there are any more questions you guys have feel free to ask and I'll try to answer as soon as I can for ya. Also Aaron's Mom's real name is Elaine De Vil.

* * *

**-The Boat's Cafeteria-**

There was no way Anna was gonna go rescue her family unprepared. She'd be setting herself up for failure if she were to go down there empty handed. Especially with that massive creepy crawly rummaging through the ship looking for it's next meal.

The young girl was in the kitchen digging through the cupboards and cabinets looking for anything she could possible use as a weapon.

While checking the top cabinets she found a can of spray paint next to a light. The perfect combination. Using her horror movie knowledge she could make a makeshift flamethrower. "Perfect!", She muttered with excitement.

Next to the the spray paint and lighter was a roll of duck tape. She took the tape and used it to bring the the two appliances together into one mechanism. She would keep searching for other things to use as weapons, but the clock was ticking.

Luckily she was able to find a sharp kitchen knife which she tucked underneath the bow of her waist. Now she was ready to get all of this over with finally. Everything was going to be normal again at last.

After leaving the kitchen she decided to take the quickest way to the first floor. Instead of taking the stairs she used the elevator that was fully operational at the end of the hallway.

* * *

**-1st Floor-**

Anna threw her right foot forward kicking open the door in front of her. She ran in while aiming her home made flamethrower in different directions.

A white light came from a rectangle shaped window in the wall beyond Anna. She could make out the slim figure of a woman examining her behind the glass with her arms crossed.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Anna.", She spoke into the microphone.

"Where's Aaron and Dad?", Anna forcefully questioned not trying to deal with her captor's unnecessary cliché villian dialogue. Aaron's mom chuckled in amusement by Anna's attempt at being threatening. "I'm not kidding around! Where are they!!!?"

"Snippy little bitch aren't you?", Elaine mocked. "Fine. They're in the next room I'll open it, but in return you'll need to prove to me that you're as resilient and formidable as you're making yourself out to be."

Anna wanted nothing more than to kill this woman for putting her, her family, and her friends through so much horrible shit.

"What do you want me to do?", The young girl asked.

A wet sensation draped down Anna's left shoulder. She yelped from the gross feeling that was now running down her arm. She used her right index finger and dragged it along her arm to get a feel of the clear liquid on her arm.

It had a thick gooey texture. The substance had the same feeling of human saliva.

She looked up at the ceiling before her mouth dropped in shock. The giant arachnid stared back down at her while sitting in it's intricate built web. It swooped down snatching the screaming child pulling her into it's web.

Anna kicked and screamed as her handcrafted flamethrower fell to the ground now out of her reach. The spider used it's pedipalps to hold her down.

It reared it's sharp fangs in the air preparing to land a finishing blow and pump the child with venom that could kill ten humans which meant instant death. Anna quickly used the knife tucked in her bow and jabbed the spider between it's head.

The creature let out a painful cry as it let Anna go and she dropped to the floor a couple inches away from the flamethrower. The eight legged demon seemed pissed and made a beeline for Anna with terrifying speeds.

Anna aggressively crawled to the weapon only inches away from her. Once she grabbed it she got onto her back then set the spider ablaze.

It wailed and cried pacing around the room slamming itself into the walls. It's limbs, abdomen, and hair sizzled and fell off. It's insides popped and crackled from the intense heat.

Anna watched while panting in exhaustion. The creature collapsed as it's body let out a final burst of energy. Eliane was impressed and underestimated Anna to a great extent. "Wow, You've exceeded my expectations immensely.", Elaine complimented while giving Anna a round of applause. "A deal's a deal I guess."

Two automatic sliding doors to Anna's right. She sighed of relief and jogged past the spider's corpse and into the next room. Her heart raced in happiness upon seeing her father and her older brother tied up in wooden chairs back to back. They sounded like they were finishing up a current conversation.

"Once we get out of here, you're gonna tell Dolly. You'll do nothing, but make her more upset keeping it from her.", Ryan told his son. "It doesn't matter who you're parents are, their actions have nothing to do with you. It shouldn't bother you if you're last name is De Vil. It's just a name it doesn't define who you are on the inside."

"DAD! AARON!", Anna called getting their attention.

She used the kitchen knife to cut them both loose. Ryan pulled his daughter into a hug. "Thank god, Are you ok?", He asked checking her small body for any injuries.

"I'm fine."

Anna stared at her brother who had his back turned to her. "Aaron what's the matter?"

"He's a De Vil that's what's the matter.", a feminine voice answered.

Aaron, Anna, and Ryan turned to see Elaine standing a few feet away from them holding a dart gun in the form of a pistol. Anna thought this woman would just decided to leave them alone and make her escape, but that wasn't the case here at all.

"Eliane! You're not gonna hurt these kids or anybody else anymore.", Ryan exclaimed.

"You know what you're exactly right.", His ex agreed before looking at Aaron with a chilling grin. She held out the dart gun in his direction. "But **He **will!"

She pulled the trigger and within the blink of an eye a dart containing a pricked Aaron on the neck injecting a crimson red fluid into his bloodstream. He yelped in pain falling to his hands and knees

"Have fun turning into a monster.", Elaine said with glee pulling out a grappling hook and pointed it at a hole in the ship's roof. She disappeared into the night sky making her escape.

"AARON!", Ryan cried getting to his knees to check up on his son. "What's going on? You ok son?"

Aaron began retching up blood while holding his stomach in pain. "D-Dad get a-away! Y-you and Anna need to leave!", Aaron pleaded. Three spikes shot out from Aaron's spine ripping through the back of his shirt. His fingernails became sharp like claws.

A spiky reptilian tail emerged from behind Aaron's lower back. "Aaron-"

The young boy swiped his right hand into his father's stomach the nails cutting deep into his flesh. "**G̶̛̣͜E̷̦̕͘T̴̩̝̍ ̸̝̥̂O̷̺̥̍̂U̶͚̍͝T̸͖̖̊!̶̥̝̈́́!̴̥̿!̷̰̾͊**", A guttural voice emitted from Aaron's throat as he looked at his sister and Father with pitch black eyes his skin now reddening and...peeling off.

Anna came to her father's rescue helping him stand. "WE NEED TO GO DAD!!!", Anna alerted her father in a panic.

Ryan could believe what he was witnessing right now. His only son was now turning into some kind of bloodthirsty monster. Anna and her father made their way to the exit.

Ryan leaned onto Anna for balance so he wouldn't fall while limping. Anna wanted to look back to give her brother one last glance, but she was too afraid to. Right now she needed to focus on getting herself and father out safe and sound...for Aaron.

* * *

**-Outside of the Boat-**

The two eldest dalmatian siblings watched as SWAT vehicles surrounding the ship that was afloat in the calm ocean next to the dock. Officers were preparing to breach the the vessel when all of a sudden a young girl pushed open the doors.

An older man was leaned up against her while she tried her best to help him walk. "We have two hostages. One's injured, but the little girl seems to be fine.", Came from the Captain of the team who was a German Shepard in his early 40's. "This man needs medical attention ASAP!!!"

Dolly and Dylan knew it was Anna and her father, but...where was Aaron? They noticed three large claw like tears in Ryan's shirt which bled profusely. He must've been leaning on Anna to help keep his balance due to his injuries.

As paramedics put her father on a stretcher, Dolly, Dylan, and DJ came to check up on Anna who appeared mentally damaged for some reason. "Anna you're ok.", DJ said with relief. The two embraced, but shortly into the hug Anna began crying on DJ's shoulder.

"Where's Aaron?", Dolly questioned.

Anna struggled to get a single word out as she choked and hiccuped in sadness and devastation. She felt so guilty like it was somehow her fault that she couldn't save him. "I-I tried to save him..., but-"

**BOOM!!!**

Flames engulfed the boat as something big was clawing it's way out of the vessel. The creature let out a bloodcurdling roar as the force of it's voice sent every part of the ship flying in different directions as it imploded from the inside.

People screamed and fled upon seeing the beast. Something about this monster seemed familiar. Anna and Dolly stood side by side watching the beast rising from the deep depths of the water.

It had red reptilian fleshlike scales on the hard surface of it's body, Two jagged horns protruded from the forehead of the monster, spikes ran down it's back arms and legs, It had two large feet with three toes with sharp toe claws, Judging from where Anna, Dolly, Dylan, and DJ were standing it had to be at least fifteen stories tall.

A long spiked tail swayed side to side behind it sending tidal waves of water to the docks, It had bloodshot eyes with red pinpricks as pupils, a gash ran down the left side of it's face in a similar fashion as Aaron's.

"What in dog's name is that thing?", Dylan asked shivering in fear as it towered over everyone.

"That's Aaron...", Anna finally answered. She backed away in fear seemingly stuck on what to do or say next.

"WHAT!!??", Dolly and Dylan shouted.


	32. I'm a Monster Pt2

**Chapter 32: I'm a Monster** **(Season 1 Finale Part.2)**

A/n: Apologies I accidentally posted the last chapter again

* * *

**-6:45 am-**

London was oddly calm today. The sun was beginning to rise, All of it's Denizens were waking up to start their days. Today was going to be an average day. Or so everyone thought until...

**ROAR!!!**

A deep loud bonechilling roar echoed throughout Camden. The sound sent a powerful shockwave that shattered glass windows, set off car alarms, and shook buildings.

People screamed in terror trying to flee away from the source. A ten year old girl along with three dalmatians didn't run away, but watched the monster beginning to make it's way towards the town to presumably to wreak havoc.

"How can that thing be Aaron?", The female dalmatian named Dolly asked in disbelief. How could this beast be the same boy she became head over heels for so long ago.

"Who did this to him?", Dylan questioned.

"His Mother.", Anna answered greviously stated with DJ nodded along.

"His mom? She's here?", Dolly furiously retorted.

"Indeed I am...", A voice from above called down to them. They all looked up to see a woman in red clothing wearing a purple scarf and holding a briefcase standing in a doorway hovering a few feet away from them in the sky. "...So you're Dolly and you're Dylan."

"What did you do to him!!! You goddamn monster when I get my paws on you.", Dolly angry yelled Dylan restraining her from doing something reckless. "He didn't deserve this! You couldn't just leave him alone and forget about him! After all that's what you're good at doing."

Elain chuckled at the young dalmatians reaction. She noticed through her peripherals Anna was giving her a concerning glare. "I thought you'd just leave us alone and everything would be back to normal!, But Nooo, You had to make things even worse. You're a terrible person and a horrible mother!", Anna added. "Why are you still here?"

"You seriously think I'd miss carnage like this. People screaming while trampling over each other, Everyone realizing all hope is meaningless and life is nothing more than a rotten joke with a terrible punchline, to see their imminent death mere miles away from precious town, eccetera eccetera.", She said with same smile on her face this pissed Anna and Dolly off to an extent.

Aaron raised his massive hand up into the air ready to bring it down on the helicopter his mother was in. Elaine was too busy rubbing in her success to notice the monster that was once her soon had gotten a lot closer to the helicopter. The pilot didn't even see it coming.

Aaron slashed the tail rotor with his sharp claws sending the helicopter crashing into the ground. Within seconds the aircraft exploded. Elaine De Vil was no more all of her bad deeds came back to bite her. No longer would she terrorize Aaron and his family.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?", Dolly thought happy that Aaron's mom was gone for good.

Police officers and SWAT teams aimed their guns at the beast. News reporters began showing up in vans and Helicopters broadcasting this terrifying event all over the world.

Military fighter jets soared through the sky at the speed of sound shooting missiles at the reptilian behemoth to keep it at bay so it couldn't reach land and cause chaos.

Aaron seemed to be unaffected by the barrage of missiles. The spikes along his arms, legs, and back began glowing a bright red. Aaron opened his mouth firing a white beam of energy successfully taking out one of the jets with no problem.

"Damn this thing is tough!", One of the SWAT officers commented.

"No please stop that's my brother!", Anna protested getting in front of the officers. "He doesn't know what he's doing. Please don't hurt him."

"Kid move out of the way!"

Dolly got in front of them as well and so did Dylan and DJ. "You're not gonna hurt him! Call the jets off we'll deal with him.", Dolly demanded.

"What? Do you know how to stop it?", one of the SWAT members asked.

"I do.", A young boy said behind the crowd getting everyone's attention. It was none other than Hunter De Vil. Accompanying him were Dee Dee, Dizzy, Dante, Deepak, Dawkins, The Triple D, The Dimitri trio, Da Vinci, Dorothy, Delgado, Diesel, Roxy, Fergus, Doug, Delilah, and the rest of the dalmatian family.

* * *

"It's not to late to save him, Aaron is still in there somewhere suffering and in great pain. You just gotta get him to come back to his senses.", Hunter explained.

"How do we know we can trust you?", Dolly asked folding her arms.

"It's the least I can do.", Sadly answering. "After all there's nothing good waiting for me once this is all over with, so why not do something good by someone else before my life is destroyed permanently."

Dolly looked at Aaron who was destroying boats while fending off the fighter jets at the same time. She knew somewhere inside this monster Aaron was begging for this to all be over with for some kind of release from this hell.

"We trust you.", Anna stated. "But, How do we get him to come back to his senses?"

"Well when has Aaron ever been at peace and shown deep emotional happiness?", Hunter questioned.

Everyone thought deeply about the times they were around Aaron and he showed true happiness. Behind the fifteen story tall monster was a beautiful rainbow gleaming in the bright sun rays.

Anna then realized the night when Aaron performed at his school's talent show and sang that song about rainbows he cried tears of joy. He was the happiest she'd ever seen him the whole time they'd known each other.

"He's at his most happiest when he sings.", Anna thought.

The young girl cleared her mind before beginning to hum a soft tune and started to sing in an angelic soft voice that could be heard for miles,

**Anna: Why are they're so many songs about rainbows? And what's on the other side...**

Everyone stopped thinking upon hearing Anna's soft singing. "What's she doing?", Dylan asked quietly. Everyone noticed Aaron stopped his assault on the fighter jets and boats and looked in their direction tilting his head.

"She's singing.", Dolly muttered. She slowly began to catch on to what Anna was really trying to do. "Everyone we have to sing with Anna. Maybe a song will help Aaron pull himself back together."

Dolly began stood side by side to Aaron's sister starting to sing as well.

**Dolly: Rainbows are visions,**

**Dylan: But only illusions,**

**Da Vinci: And Rainbows have nothing to hide,**

As everyone sang to the beautiful sweet melody Aaron stomped towards the dock shaking the ground before curiously eyeing all of these familiar faces on the dock that were singing...to him?

**Fergus: So we've been told**

**Roxy: And some chose to Believe it**

**Hunter: But I know they're wrong wait and see**

**Everyone: Someday we'll find it, The Rainbow Connection, The lovers, the dreamers and me!**

Aaron brought his snout closer to all of his friends and family suddenly feeling a strange sensation in his heart. "Everyone, It's working keep singing!", Dolly cheered. Some strangers that were mesmerized by the heavenly music had decided to join in themselves and sing along.

**Delilah: Who said that every wish** **Would be heard and answered** **When wished on the morning star?**

**Doug: Somebody just thought of that**

**Deepak: And someone believed it**

**Delgado: And look what it's done so far...**

**Destiny: What's so amazing**

**Deja Vu:That keeps us star gazing**

**Dallas: What do we think we might see?**

**Everybody: Someday we'll find it****That Rainbow Connection, The lovers, the dreamers and me!**

**Dimitri 1: Have you been fast asleep?,****And have you heard voices?**

**Dimitri 2: I've heard them calling my name,**

**Dimitri 3 :Is this the sweet sound that calls The young sailors?**

**Diesel: The voice might be one and the same.**

**Anna: I've heard it too many times to ignore it****It's something that i'm supposed to be,**

**Puppies: Someday we'll find it!****The rainbow connection...****The lovers, the dreamers and me**

**La lala la lala la la la lala la la la**

The monster's eyes were glossed over with hot steamy ears. Aaron sniffed sadly getting to his knees. **"Dolly...Anna..."**, The creature muttered choking on it's own tears. It growled in pain clutching it's head suffering a severe headache.

The creature began to shrink and shrink. The spikes on it's arms, legs, and back retreated back underneath the skin. The tail hanging from his lower back shrunk as well. His skin color was back to it's normal porcelain pink. Aaron's small body floated in the cold water.

Two paramedics pulled the boy out of the water covering him in a warm blanket and placing him on a stretcher. Dolly and Anna immediately came to his side.

Aaron shifted his head to face the two. "Anna...Dolly...I don't feel so good. My head hurts.", He whined.

"You'll be ok dude.", Dolly reassured trying to prevent herself from crying.

He was placed inside of an ambulance and everyone watched as he transported to the nearest hospital. Everyone was now at ease not only because the town was destroyed, but the sweet friendly boy Aaron was back to normal. Hopefully he'll make an amazing recovery.


	33. My Apology (Not a chapter plz read)

This isn't a chapter I just wanted to apologize for posting the same chapter again. The new one should be available for you to view now.


	34. Season 1 Epilogue

**Chapter 34: Epilogue**

* * *

"Mhmf...", I rubbed the soreness from eyes and let out a strong yawn. "Geez, What happened to me?"

I soon realized I was in a hospital bed wearing a white hostpital gown. I was also hooked up to an IV machine and a heart moniter that showed what my vitals were.

I felt something heavy on my lower half. I looked down to see Dolly who was fast asleep snoring into my chest. Her arms were wrapped around my sides tightly. It was honestly adorable to see her this comfortable.

"Aaron...", She moaned beginning to stir in her sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head.", I whispered into her ear while scratching her head. She blinked lifting her head to face mine. I gave her a warm welcoming smile.

"AARON!", She shouted in happiness.

She pounced onto me her head nuzzling under my neck, her tail wagged profusely, and she cried with tears of joy into my gown. "I thought you weren't ever gonna wake up.", She whined into my shirt.

"I'm good Doll, honestly. How long have I been out?", I asked.

"For a couple of hours.", She responded. She then seemed to me staring at the left side of my face. "Is there something the matter?", I nervously asked.

"Aaron your eye.", She muttered. She then pulled out a small mirror from her back pocket and handed it to me. My left eye which had been dull and colorless was now a bright red. "That's...strange.", I stated. Both of my eyes back then were brown, but now I have one red eye. Looks kinda cool to be honest. "Well no more eyepatches for me."

"You look awesome though.", Dolly complimented making me blush.

"Thanks, So...What happened to me?", I asked. Dolly didn't answer, but instead grabbed the tv remote to the hospital room's television set and turned it on. The Tv displayed a video posted onto the news showing a godzilla looking monster in the ocean destroying ships and shooting down jets with lasers coming from it's mouth. "Is that..."

"You, Yeah it didn't take much to get you back to normal.", She stated.

"What about everyone else? How are they doing? I didn't hurt them did I?", I asked. "Wait...What happened to my mom?

"Everybody else is ok. They're very worried about you dude.", Dolly mentioned. "And your mom...You killed her when you were that monster thing."

"Oh...", I was speechless. I then remembered what my dad told me when we were captured on that ship. "Um...Dolly there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure I'm all ears, What's up?", She asked.

"I'm gonna tell you something, but hopefully this doesn't change the way you view me as a person or even make you hate me.", I said. She then gaimed a worried expression listening carefully about what I was going to say. "When I was on that ship my mom had revealed to me that I'm part of the De Vil family. My last name is actually De Vil, but my father changed it to Daniels from his side of the family."

"Hold the phone really?", Dolly replied. "I mean that is shocking, but why would that make me hate you?"

"Well I thought-"

"Listen our names are given to us by our parents, but they don't define who we are on the inside.", Dolly explained with a calm demeanor. She then pulled me into a tight hug once again. "I could never hate you after everything we've been through."

Suddenly the hospital room door opened and a golden retriever wearing a doctors uniform stepped in. "Seems your finally awake and your vitals seem stable.", He spoke. "Dr Gold. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand for me to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine Doc.", I greeted partaking in the friendly gesture. "So how long will I be staying here?"

"Depends, How are you feeling?", Dr. Gold questioned.

"I feel just swell.", I responded. "Nothing hurts at all. The only problem I have is I need some fresh air."

"Well then, seems you're free to go.", The golden retriever smiled.

* * *

**-The Dalmatian Residence-**

"Hey everyone I back!", I happily shouted. Immediately the floor beneath us began to rumble and before I knew it I was drowning in a puppy pile. "Aww...I missed you guys so much!"

Dad came from the living room along with Anna to see who had called everyone's attention. Anna jumped into my arms giving me a hug. "Hey Anna.", I smiled.

"Your ok.", She stated.

"Yep. And look.", I pointed at my right eye and everyone saw it was no longer dull and colorless. "Cool right?"

"Yeah.", Anna grinned.

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

Three individual knocks came from the front door. "I'll get it.", I spoke heading to the door bringing it halfway open only to be greeted by that boy. What was his name again...? Yeah, Hunter.

"Oh, It's you.", I said opened the door all the way. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for any inconveniences I may have caused you, your friends, and your family.", He said with embarrasment. That was quite surprising a part of me felt bad cause he had started to remind me of a younger version of myself.

"Hey Hunter!", Anna greeted coming up beside me. "Hello.", He waved back. Anna took him by the hand and allowed him inside. I shrugged in confusion and closed the door.

I turned to see Dizzy and Dee Dee greeting their best friend. It was cutest thing to see them being so nice towards him even after what he and his crazy great aunt tried to do to their family. Maybe they know something about him that I don't.

"Aaron, Dad could I talk to you two please?", Anna whispered.

"Sure sweetheart.", Dad agreed and I nodded. She pulled us into the living room to talk to us in private. "What is it you wanted to talk to us about?", I asked.

"Um...Could Hunter live with us?", She asked with puppy eyes.

"Wait, Why?", I retorted.

"He's not a bad person. I can tell and so can, Dizzy, Dee Dee, and everybody else. I talked to him after you were sent to the hospital Aaron. Cruella was abusive to him like your Mom was towards you. He'a the one that told us how to get you back to normal.", She answered. "He's homeless and has nowhere to go. Can he please stay with us?"

I peaked out the living room watching Hunter socializing with the other puppies. The kid seemed so happy.We were silent until Dad said, "Ok fine, but there will be some ground rules with him just like it is with you two."

"Thanks Daddy!", Anna happily thanked Dad hugging him where the his injury that "Monster me" and he winced in pain. "Ok Anna that hurts.", He groaned.

"Oops sorry. Come on Aaron let's go tell him the news.", Anna announced dragging me out the living room.

"Hey Hunter.", I called and turned around to face me. "So you have nowhere to go?"

He nodded sadly and said, "Yes."

I nudged Anna with my elbow so she'd be the one to give him the good news. "We've decided that you'll live with us from now on.", Anna announced in an upbeat way.

He looked as if he'd just won the lottery for the first time. "Are you serious?", He asked with disbelief. "Why would we lie about that?", I questioned.

Tears ran down his cheeks and he hugged me and Anna. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", He cried.

"No problemo kiddo."

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this. If there are any ways you guys want me to start Season 2 then I'm all ears.**

**Here are "some" theme songs that I think would fit the characters in this story (Warning their won't be themes for all the characters just for the ones I can think of at the moment) :**

**Aaron - Time Adventure by Rebecca Sugar**

**AaronZilla (Aaron's Monster Form) - Monster by Imagine Dragons**

**Dolly - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper (Original Mix) aka the remix version made by Cassey Doreen**

**Dylan - Counting Stars by OneRepublic**

**Anna - I Will Survive (Yastreb Remix) cuz she's a survivor that's why**

**DJ - Unity by TheFatRat**

**Dante - It's the End of the world as We know it (And I Feel Fine) by R.E.M**

**Diesel - Investigations by Kevin MacLeod**

**Dimitri Trio - Bad to the Bone (Heh Dog puns)**

**Elaine De Vil - So Am I by Ava Max**

**Triple D - Diva by Beyoncé**

**Dawkins - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk**

**Dizzy and Dee Dee - Caramelldansen**

**Hunter De Vil - Believe by Hollywood Undead**

**Cruella De Vil - Ready to Di****e by Andrew W.K.**

**I'll be thinking for more theme songs for the character****s I didn't mention. Be ready for Season 2****.**


	35. Go For it (Not a Chapter)

If anyone wants to make fanart of my fanfiction go right ahead it inspires me tenfold to continue this story. Just make sure to credit my fanfic as a source of where the idea came from.


	36. Aaron's New Pet

**Season 2 Chapter 1: Aaron's New Pet**

**A/n: This is for Deamion. Yes I got your email and I tried to pm you but got no response, but I'd love to hear from you and the ideas you have.**

**Another A/n: For nagrme2702 yes I have no problem of you doing any fan art of this fanfic and posting it on your Deviantart. Like I said before just make sure to credit the fanfiction for the idea.**

**This chapter takes place a week after the ending of Season 1.**

* * *

**-Some Random Grocery Store-**

Shopping can be so boring. Especially when you're not allowed to get what you want. At the moment I volunteered to do some shopping for Dad since he and Anna are trying to help Hunter get more comfortable with his new home and the neighborhood.

So far I've gotten eggs, juice, turkey, cookies, hamburger meat, butter, and etc. It was all a whole bunch of random stuff. Dad must be preparing some bug feast for us tonight. Seems the last thing on the list I had to get was a lobster.

I headed into the seafood section of the store. There were tanks filled with water and live aquatic animals like crabs, fish, clams, squids, shrimp, and even lobsters.

I went over to the tank filled with all sorts of lobsters. One Lobster that caught my attention in particular sat by itself at the corner of the tank. The main attribute that made it different from the rest was it's shell was a sky blue. It was a similar shade to cotton candy. It had medium sized claws and eight short legs.

"Anything you interested in?", A man from behind the counter asked.

"Oh yeah can I get one of those lobsters please?", I asked politely before pointing at the blue lobster. "But I want that one though."

The man put on some leather gloves to protect his hands just in case the lobster wasn't in a good mood and decided to attack him. He carefully pulled out the lobster out by thorax and set in into a medium sized contain and then placed the container in a plastic bag.

"That'll be $12.99.", He told me. I used the money dad gave to me so I could pay for all the items all together.

* * *

I opened the front door and stepped inside setting down the groceries. "Dad! Hunter! Anna! I'm back!", I called. I waited for a hello or for someone to say something, but I guess nobody is here.

I grabbed the container with the lobster and took it upstairs in my bedroom. I gently set the container on my bed and slowly took off the lid. The lobster stared back up at me with pit black unblinking eyes.

I took a deep breath bringing my hands towards the lobster in the warm water. "Please don't pinch me!, Please don't pinch me!, Please don't pinch me!", I repeated my hands getting closer to the crustacean.

To my surprise the lobster didn't disagree with my careless decision and allowed me to pick it up. "Huh? Well You must trust me then.", I told the aquatic creature. "Never seen a Lobster like you before. You're like a cotton candy lobster."

Dad must be planning to kill this little guy. Now I was beginning to pity the poor creature. Most of them are taken away from the ocean or raised in captivity just to be killed and served on a plate with a side of butter and sliced lemons. Maybe I can keep him as pet. Oh I can give him a name!

Larry the lobster...no, What about Clawdius...nope that makes him sound privileged, Sebastian...naw that's what anybody would name a lobster. "Oh I know! I'll call you Rock Lobster ya know like that song from the late 1970's.", I mentioned the lobster paying no attention clawing at my pillow. "See you like it!"

I picked up the lobster. "Since Dad will probably let me keep you, I guess I'll introduce you to my girlfriend and her family. I think they'll like you."

* * *

**-The Dalmatian Residence-**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

I excitedly waited for someone to allow me to come inside. I held my little buddy Rock Lobster in a blue pail filled with lukewarm water. "Oh hey Aaron!", Dolly happily welcomed cuddling me.

"Hey Doll. Are your parents home?", I asked.

"Nope they're at work.", She replied.

"Great! I wanna show you, Dylan, and everyone else something cool.", I added gesturing to the pail in my arms.

* * *

**-The Backyard-**

"What did you want to show us Aaron?", Dylan asked.

I placed the pail on the grass then took off the lid and I puffed my chest as if I was about to give an award winning speech. "Dizzy, Dee Dee drumroll please?", I clapped.

The two seemingly fetching drums out of thin air and banging the drums with their hands. "Now I present to you my new pet!", I announced while pulling Rock Lobster out of the pail. "ROOOOCK LOBSTERRRR!!!"

"Oh Cool!", Dolly shouted in amazing.

"Ew Gross!", Dylan spat in disgust quickly getting disapproving glares from his siblings. "What? Lobsters can cause some real damage."

"That is not true!", I retorted in defense of the Lobster. "Despite their knight-like appearance, lobsters are actually sensitive and delicate animals. Although they can't see or hear very well they do have an exquisite sense of touch, thanks to hundreds of thousands of tiny hairs that stick out from gaps in their shells. Lobsters are also sensitive to changes in temperature, detecting temperature shifts as small as one degree, which is partly why theymigrateevery year to find the perfect breeding ground for their fragile babies. This certainly puts death in a scalding pot into perspective."

"Woah! Look at Aaron dropping dem facts!", Dolly cheered.

"Say what you want, but it's in good hands where it belongs.", Dylan smugly spat. "In. The. Ocean."

"Just so he can end up getting caught again. How would you feel if your life was bound to end on a plate smothered in butter with a side of garlic bread and asparagus?", I asked.

"Uh...guys?", Dolly piped up.

I was too busy going at it with Dylan to awknowledge what she was calling us for. "Lobster's aren't pet. They belong in the ocean.", Dylan argued.

"Guys!", Dolly shouted.

Me and Dylan stopped bickering and finally decided to pay attention to her. She was frantically looking around the backyard. "What is it?", I asked.

"Rock Lobster is gone!", She answered in a panic.

"What!!!", I screamed.

* * *

The young artist pup admired her work from a distance. It was a hand drawn heart with Aaron and herself in the middle hugging. She'd loved him so much, but it felt so wrong since he was already with her sister. Maybe someday she could express her feelings and he gives her the honest truth.

**CRASH!!!**

Da Vinci hid the painting just in case if it was Aaron or Dolly. She turned around to see nobody, but below her feet a couple of inches away from her was a small Lobster. It was one she'd never seen or heard of in her lifetime.

It was light blue like cotton candy with a medium sized body with large pincers. It held a paintbrush in it's right claw waving the tool around.

She got to her knees and watched the aquatic animal make it's way over to one of the empty canvas' before dragging the dry brush across the rough surface. Da Vinci giggled to herself and asked in a joking way and asked, "What are you doing?"

Soon she heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the steps into the basement. Aaron and Dolly came into view confronting Da Vinci. "Have you seen a blue lobster around here?", Aaron asked.

"You mean that one?", She pointed to the Lobster that was attempting to paint a blank canvas with dry paintbrush. Aaron gasped and then smiled swopping the crustacean into his arms.

"Rock Lobster, You little rascal. How'd you get all the way down here?", Aaron said in a baby voice. He then gave Da Vinci that smile she adored oh so much about him. "Thanks Vince!"

And with that the two teens headed back upstairs leaving her alone with her scattered artwork. Some weird things have gone down in this house, but this so far had to be the strangest.

* * *

"Dad please!"

Here I was on my hands and knees begging for my father not to kill Rock Lobster. "Aaron there's no way I'm letting you keep a Lobster.", Dad retorted.

"Please Dad! I'll take good care of him. I even gave him a name. I call him Rock Lobster, like that one song we heard on the radio we heard on the radio.", I added. I'd feel horrible for the rest of the day if Rock Lobster was gonna be on the menu.

"You named it?!", Dad Questioned and then sighed. "I hope you do realize taking care of this thing is a hug responsibility right?"

"Yes! I already told you I'l take good care of him.", I agreed. "I'll just use my allowance to get him a tank and some food and I'll let him out every now and again for some fresh air."

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose. I gave him puppy eyes and quivered my lip hopefully to guilt trip him into letting me keep Rock Lobster. "Ugh...Fine, but from now on he's your responsibility now Aaron. Make sure he's properly fed, his tank is clean, and etc.", Dad finally said.

I hugged my father and utter joy and happiness. "Thanks Dad! I promise I'll be responsible. I'm up to the task.", I spoke with confidence.


	37. New Powers

**Season 2 Chapter 2: New Powers**

**A/n: Ok I've been listening to all of your ideas so I'll be taking some into consideration. I'm making sure to read all of your reviews so don't feel like I'm ignoring you.**

**This chapter will be discussing how the strain in Aaron's body is beginning to give him supernatural abilities.**

**This may be a short chapter. I'm trying to make them longer, but realized I need to stop rushing myself to release more chapters. I need to recompose myself and let my brain get a hold of itself.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**1st Power: ???**

"Aaron!", Dad called from downstairs. "I'm heading to work make sure to get to school on time."

"You know I will!"

I got thirty minutes until school starts so It wouldn't hurt to kill some time. So I decided to play some games on my Xbox One to pass the time.

"Oh dang it!", I grunted in frustration. I had to do everything in my power to stop myself from throwing my Xbox controller at my tv.

Why does Mr. X have to be such a pain the ass? If you're wondering who Mr. X is he's part of the Resident Evil Franchise who debut in Resident Evil Two.

The guy is so hard to put down no matter how many bullets you put in him. I set down the controller and turned off the console deciding to take a break and prepare for school.

I checked up on my little friend Rock Lobster who was chilling in his new tank on top of a rock. "How's it going Rock Lobster? Great? Great!", I said with a smile.

I stood infront of the window and whisked open the curtains with a jolly smile planted on my face. "It's so good out today! The sun is shining, flowers are blooming, Birds are-"

**WHAM!!!**

"-What the fudge nuggets!!?"

A bird flew into my window beak first. I jumped back a couple inches from the unexpected jumpscare falling on my ass and watched the bird flop off the out part of the window, falling to the ground in front of my house.

I immediately got to my feet and rushed downstairs and out the front door. I was able the find the bird lying in the grass twitching. The poor thing's wings were bent and sticking out in random directions.

Getting onto my knees I cupped the bird in my palms. "You're gonna be ok little one.", I muttered out of pity. Dad's already gone to work, Anna and Hunter already left for school. I was all alone to deal with this.

I ran inside and put the bird on the kitchen counter on top of a dry towel. "Oh Jesus. What do I do?", I pondered pacing back and forth. I looked back at the bird who was no longer twitching. I lifted the bird of the counter and held it close to my chest. Who am I kidding I can't help my injured feathered fellow

"If I can't do anything for you, the least I can do is not let you die alone.", I sadly whined.

For a minute I became entranced by a bright red fluorescent light escaped from my hands. My palms were glowing and I watched in shock as the bird's broken wings magically rearranged themselves. Afterwards the bird stood up completely fine as if nothing ever happened.

The bird spread it's wings and took off out an open window. Wait a goddamn minute? Can I heal people? "I HAVE HEALING POWERS!!!", I shouted out of an open window.

"SHUT UP!", One of my neighers shouted back.

* * *

**2nd Power: ???**

**-Gymnasium (Dodgeball Game)-**

"Woah!", I dodged the red ball that was hurled toward me. "Dolly I'm telling you I have healing powers. The bird was fully healed and took off like nothing happened."

She quickly dashed out of the way. Now me and her were side by side. "I'm not saying that I don't believe you. I mean after all you didn't turn into a city destroying monster.", Dolly jokingly mentioned.

"Oh don't even remind me.", I groaned.

Me and Dolly were the last two remaining members on our team. "Nowhere to run Human.", A wolf snicked along with his friends. They all prepared to take us out tossing the dodgeballs in out direction.

As a final resort I pulled Dolly close to me using myself as a human shield. I waited for a hard impact to strike my bad, but nothing happened. Everything fell silent until I heard Dolly gasp. I hesitantly opened my eyes and my jaw dropped.

A bright red barrier surrounded me and Dolly deflecting the dodgeballs. I noticed a blood red aura shrouded my body with the same tint of red as this magical barrier. Everyone in the gym had shocked facial expressions including the gym instructor.

I nervously chuckled in embarrassment and the barrier vanished into thin air. "Well would ya look at that.", I smirked.

* * *

**-Dalmatian Residence-**

"There's no way you're gonna get me to believe you have magical powers.", Dawkins refuted. "Magic is nothing more than an illusion fabricated by easily impressionable dull minds."

"But we both saw it Dawkins!", Dolly argued.

"Hmph!, Do you have any valid proof it happened?", He questioned. Me and Dolly said nothing cause we never expected it to happen. What were we thinking trying to explain this to Dawkins, someone who clearly will always take science fact over science fiction.

"I think I might have an idea of how this is happening though.", I mentioned.

"Oh really pray tell.", Dawkins sarcastically asked.

"Well I think it may be something with my genetics. If I remember correctly when my mom told me how that homemade strain of her's worked she mentioned that it alters it's hosts genetics.", I brought up.

"So you're suggesting it may be something medical?", Dawkins asked and I nodded in response. "Alright, I can get behind that."

Dolly rolled her eyes at Dawkins, "Dude there's something way more to it than genetics.", Dolly stubbornly replied.

"It's alright Dolly. I'll try and see if I can get a doctor to check it out.", I reassuringly spoke. She sighed realizing that I was making my decision final and not up for debate.

* * *

**-Aaron's House-**I peeked into the kitchen doorway to see Dad preparing dinner. He stirred around chili in a pot staying focused on his task not looking up once.

"Hey Dad can I talk to you about something private?", I nervously asked stepping inside the kitchen.

"Sure what is it kiddo?"

"Well my body has been acting strange lately. I've been feeling really weird.", I responded. He stopped stirring and looked back at me with a worried expression.

"Well then, I guess you must be ready for **"The Talk"**.", He said. " Ok. You see when a boy sees a girl that he likes he gets-"

"Dad that's not what I meant!", I groaned covering my face becoming flustered. "I don't think it has anything to do with my...adolescence. I feel like there's something seriously biologically wrong with me. I was just wondering if you could take me to the Doctor's office to get checked out tommorow?"

"Well...if it's that much of an emergency than sure.", He agreed.

"Thanks."

I headed upstairs only to be stopped in the hallway by Anna and Hunter. "Hey Aaron.", Hunter greeted.

"Oh hey! How was school for you two?", I asked curiously.

"Hunter got into a fight.", Anna casually answered.

"Hold the phone what? Was it that pitbull kid again? Oh I'm gonna kick his little-", I was cut off by Anna.

"Hunter won though. I swear I still don't understand why that kid keeps picking on us. He just ends up getting butt kicked anytime.", Anna explained. "He's lucky Hunter stepped in. He would've been tasting my foot for a week."

"How was yours?", Hunter questioned.

"Eventful.", I said.

"How come?", Anna added.

"Umm...I grew a couple of inches.", I nervously lied.

They weren't buying it, but just shrugged off my suspicious response. I awkwardly walked past them and into my room shutting the door. I went limp on my bed staring at the ceiling. This thing my mother injected me with a while back may have something to do with this.

Guess I'll have to see tommorow when I get checked out at the doctor's.


	38. Don't Wanna Hurt Anyone Pt1

**Season 2 Chapter 3: ****Don't Wanna Hurt Anyone** **Pt.1**

* * *

I stared out the passengers side window as we got closer and closer to the hospital. I hope whatever has been going on with me isn't anything life threatening.

"Aaron you never told me exactly why you wanted to go to the hospital in the first place.", Dad brought up.

"I-I just...I'm not really one hundred percent sure how to explain it or if you'll even believe me when I tell you this.", I responded. "But I have superpowers."

The car was silent for a couple before my dad started snickering then it turned into chuckling and then laughter. "Aaron you can't be serious, There's no way you have powers.", He laughed.

I began to get upset and a little furious by his reaction. "Dad this serious. Just yesterday a bird crashed into my window and I healed it with my hands. Then just after that I when I went to school we were playing a game dodgeball and I saved me and Dolly with some kind of forcefield. It was like something off of the X-men.", I tried explaining.

"Aaron you've been watching too many movies.", Dad commented his laughing getting louder.

I clenched my fist feeling an anger I had never felt before.

**"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! IT'S DANGEROUS!!!"**, I shouted A demonic voice came from my throat and a red aura encased my body. I had yelled so loud the car window's shatter and dad lost control of the wheel.

The car spun around in circles before we crashed into a tree on the side of the street. Dad clutched on the wheel tightly while looking at me in fear. The red glowing around my body subsided and quickly exited the car and took off.

"Aaron wait!", I heard Dad call, but I ignored him and kept running.

These powers were dangerous and almost got me and Dad killed. I can't bear to be around anyone else right now.

* * *

**-A random empty park-**

I swung back and forth on the swingset. This was relieving and quite calming for me after what I did. This is all my mom's fault. If she hadn't infected me with that virus my body wouldn't be changing like this.

**Buzz!**

**Buzz!**

**Buzz!**

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see that Dolly had been trying to call me. I'd missed five of her calls. I answered the call putting the phone up to my ear, "Yeah. What's up?", I asked.

**"Dude where are you? We've been searching for you forever. Your dad told us you took off running and he couldn't find you.", Dolly explained over the phone with concern.**

"Dolly I-I can't be around people right now ok? I just don't wanna hurt anybody I'm too dangerous.", I warned her. "Don't come looking for me."

**"Aaron please-"**

**Click!**

I hung up regretting it badly. Looking down at my reflection in a puddle I stared at my different colored eyes. I sighed letting a tear drip into the puddle.

**Song Name: Full Disclosure from Steven Universe (A/n: The lyrics are changed in this so it fits the story)**

**I tried to warn them that this stuffs dangerous,**

**I guess they didn't believe ****it,**

**Until now Dad always seemed apprehensive,**

**And now he's freaking out,**

**What do I do?,**

**I don't want that for you****,**

**(Ringtone)**

I see that Dolly is calling again and try my best to resist answering. After four rings the phone went to voicemail. I picked up my phone looking at the pictures me and Dolly took together.

**Everybody tells me life is precious,**

**On this planet Earth,**

**And that means do what I have to protect you,**

**What if I end up hurting you?**

**What do I do?**

**I could never want that for you...**

**(Phone starts ringing again)**

**Woooh...**

**Woooh...**

**Woooh...**

**Woooh...**

**(Phone stops ringing)**

**What am I going to tell you?**

**You're better off not dealing with a burden like me,**

**I don't want you to worry,**

**About what I've seen,**

**About what I just did,**

**You don't need this,**

**And you don't need me...**

**Woooh...**

**Woooh...**

**Woooh...**

**Woooh...**

**Woooh...**

**Woooh...**

**Woooh...**

**Woooh...**

"Aaron.", Two voices came from behind me.

"Oh Jesus!", I became startled and jumped falling face first into the ground.

I picked myself off the ground to see Dizzy and Dee Dee. Dolly's little assistants must've been on the search for me as well. "What're you two doing out here?", I asked already knowing why they were out here.

"Everybody's looking for you-", Dizzy began.

"-And Dolly's really upset too.", Dee Dee finished.

Them telling me these things made me feel like a huge asshole, but right now I felt like a threat to everyone around me. "I'm sorry you two I can't. I've become a ticking time bomb and I'm unpredictable.", I replied. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself If I hurt Dolly, or Dad, or even you two."

"You wouldn't hurt us.", Dee Dee retorted.

"You're part of our family Aaron.", Dizzy added. "Nothing could make us hate you."

After hearing that statement tears of joy and sadness ran down my face. I began laughing to myself. The two young dalmatians hugged me tightly and I indulged in the moment. "I'm so glad to have met you two, but now how will I explain this stuff to Dolly? I don't want her to worry.", I asked.

"She wants to help you.", Dizzy replied.

"She won't be upset.", Dee Dee affirmed.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll take your words for it. I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer."


	39. Don't Wanna Hurt Anyone Pt2

**Season 2 Chapter ****4: Don't Wanna Hurt Anyone Pt.2**

**A/n: The Next Chapter will be dedicated to the request of Warhorse.** **Also this chapter will be crazy weird just to give a warning.**

* * *

Here I was standing outside of Dolly's bedroom door. Dad's reaction to me coming back made me feel like a huge jerkbag. He was crying and snotting all over rambling about how it was his fault and he should've took my situation more seriously. I could only hope Dolly's reaction isn't as bad.

The last time she was ever upset with me was when that husky Dana set me up. Now that I think about it, I wonder what she's been up to?

Never mind that. I gave the door three soft knocks and waited for a response, but nobody answered. Knocking again I leaned my right ear up against the door, but recieved no answer again.

I gently twisted the doorknob and entered the room. I silently shut the door behind me. Dolly stared out her window not even noticing me.

"Aaron where could you be?", She wondered.

"Well the answer may surprise you.", I spoke up. Once she heard my voice she instantly tackled me to the floor cuddling me. "Aaron! I'm glad your ok.", She said relief letting me up.

She then punched me hard on the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?", I asked rubbing the soreness in my shoulder.

"Why did you run away like that?", She asked. "You had everybody worried, You had me worried. When you weren't answering my calls I thought something seriously bad happened to you. So I'm gonna ask you again, Why did you run away?"

"Well...I was afraid. I didn't know what was going on and I panicked. I almost got me and Dad killed...these powers of mine are getting out of hand and I have no control over them.", I hesitantly answered. "I don't get this under control I could do some serious damage."

"I mean if you think it's something internal you could always talk to your "Master" Deepak.", Dolly teased nudging my shoulder.

That's right! I forgot all about Deepak. Maybe I have some sort of imbalance in my aura/spiritual energy or something like that? "You're right! Maybe he could help...I hope.", I said.

* * *

I stood before the meditating ying yang pup deep in a trance. "Master Deepak.", I greeted bowing with a smile.

He opened his eyes, "Greetings Aaron, What brings you here? Let me guess you feel there's something wrong with you internally.", He guessed.

I was stunned by how quickly he guessed why I'd come here in the first place. Deepak could be very mysterious sometimes. "Uh...Yeah. How did you even know?", I questioned with confusion.

"I could see your aura isn't it's usual color. Something's off and unsettling about it. Come now.", He patted a free space of the pillow he sat on gesturing me to sit down. I seated myself next to him, "So what now?", I asked.

"We'll be entering the inner depths of your consciousness to find a proper conclusion to your issue.", He responded.

"How am I even supposed to do that? Is it even possible to do?", I asked.

"Of course, When we all sleep at night we enter the mind. On the other hand you must first close your eyes and clear your mind of all negative thoughts...", He began while I did just that word for word. "And now it's time you enter your own mind..."

Just as those words escaped his mouth my eyes immediately got heavy. Everything around me became dark and blurry. This must've been the side effect of entering my own mind so I gave into and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**-The Mindscape-**

My eyes shot open and I found myself in a white empty area. "Is this...my mind?", I asked hearing a loud echo of my voice boomed throughout this white world. It was dull of color and seemed to expand forever.

"Hello there may I help you sir?", a voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see...me? This boy looked exactly like me. It was like looking in a mirror. He sat at a work desk wearing glasses and a red tuxedo, He was typing something on a computer. It's almost like he was a secretary. "Come on sir, I don't have all day. I'm too busy filling out all these forms.", He groaned still typing on the keyboard of the computer.

"Umm...Where am I?", I politely asked.

"You're in the mindscape kid.", He answered. "Why are you here anyway? Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh no...I guess this must be my mind then.", I muttered.

"**_Your_** mind?", He questioned raising an eyebrow. He then leaned over his desk staring at my shirt. I looked at the spot he was looking at and there was a badge that said **"Guest of Honor: Aaron Daniels"** I didn't even notice that was there. "You're **the **Aaron Daniels? Well why didn't you say something? You do have an appointment. My apologies sir."

Suddenly a pitch black elevator appeared before me. "The Chief Executive Aaron is waiting for you.", He spoke pointing at the elevator. "Oh before you go I can I get your autograph for my kids?" He showed me a picture of his family. To my surprise his wife and kids looked exactly like me. Does everybody in my mind look exactly like me?

"Uh...Sure", I replied. I took the photo and wrote my initials onto it before heading into the elevator. "This place is weird..."

* * *

**-Chief Executive Aaron's Office-**

**Ding!**

The elevator doors slid open and I stepped into an office. The room was big with a desk at the far side at the end of the room. There was a large window which revealed the outside world and I what I saw made my jaw drop.

There was flying cars soaring through the skies, There were thousands of skyscrapers and millions of me's below going about their daily lives. It was like another world inside my mind.

"Amazing isn't it?", a voice from the desk said with pride.

The person at the desk spun his chair in my direction with a smile getting up from his seat he stood in front of me holding out a hand. He was just basically another me. He wore black formal clothing, a red bowtie, black dress shoes, a long wooden golden staff, and a black tophat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Chief Executive Aaron.", He introduced. I shook his hand still surprised by how the resemblance between us was so uncanny. "I already know why you're here. Strange powers? Wanna know where they're coming from and how to keep them undercontrol?"

"You just took the words from my mouth.", I chuckled.

"Well you're in luck-", He said with excitement beginning to get my hopes up. "-Cause I can't help you."

"WHAT!!!", I shouted.

"But, I do know someone who can.", He smirked. "Now hold still."

He tapped his staff on the ground three times and the floor below me opened up like a trap door. I fell into an endless pit of darkness and dark energy.

* * *

**-The Dark Side-**

The darkness around me was unsettling. It began to remind me of that dream I had awhile ago. When that monster began talking to me and saying how it was me and I was it.

(A/n: Aaron's talking about the nightmare he had in the start of Chapter 27: Ambushed)

But then, two red pinpricks appeared in a similiar way like it did in that nightmare. A single light lit the monster as I stared in it's eyes now that I'm seeing it again, It looked exactly how I did when I transformed into a monster.

I felt like an ant compared to this beast. In a flash the creature tried to crush me with it's massive fist and I flinched in fear cowering, but then a bright flash of light restrained it's arms back to it's sides.

Yet again another me was there, but this me was different. He was engulfed in a white light like he was a living astral projection. "Woah! Who are you?", I questioned him.

"I'm Athos the guardian of your body and mind.", He blankly answered. "That monster is your inner demon. He's trying to break free, trying to change you. Don't let him control your emotions. You are your own person hold tight of what makes you...you.", He explained.

"Is that what I do? To stay in control?", I asked.

"That's all. Leave the rest to me as long as I keep him caged here you and your loved ones are safe. Don't forget what I told you.", He warned.

I won't take what he's saying for granted. If this is what it takes to keep Dad, Anna, Hunter, Rock Lobster, Dolly, Dylan, and everybody else safe then I'll do it. Suddenly I was blinded by a white light now starting to wake up.

* * *

I blinked and yawned now staring into the eyes of Deepak. "So did you find the answer that you seeked?", He asked.

"Yeah, but at least now I know one thing.", I mentioned.

"What's that?"

"I'm never going back into my mind ever again.", I replied still trying to fathom what I had went through. It all happened so quickly, but meant so much to me. I'll never forget what I just witnessed.


	40. Quick Check-In

**Quick Check-In**

Hey everyone I hope you all are doing well. If you all our wondering where the next chapter is. Do not fear it's almost here lmao, rhymes.

I've been too busy trying to keep all of my other stories updated for those who follow those stories. Also my new Lion King Fanfic not to give it much credit, blew up in just a few days and I thank those who followed and favorited that story.

I'm wondering what kind of chapters do you guys want in this? Do you guys like the singing or is that too much? Also would you guys like a Connected Anthro Disney universe in this?

A lot has been going on lately in the world like always, so I'm just checking in on my people just to see if they're ok. How are you all doing?


	41. Rough Puppy Love

**Season 2 Chapter 5: Rough Puppy Love**

**A/n: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting I've been trying to keep my other stories updated recently. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**-Dog Park-**

School seemed like it was getting harder and harder. Having to balance school work along with my personal issues is quite the task. I'm glad to have people supporting me at my side. "So what are you doing?", I asked Dylan who sat against a tree writing in a red journal.

"Studying.", He replied eyes still in the book.

"Dude it's almost spring break you gotta chill or you'll give yourself a headache.", I warned in concern. Dylan rolled his eyes while sighing in irritation. "Seems like my sister is rubbing off on you after all. I try to tell her that school is serious business, but does she listen to me?"

"I mean we're at the park and you're studying, Don't you think you're overdoing it just a tad?", I questioned. I felt the ground reverberate below me before looking in the direction of the noise.

"WATCH OUT!!!", Roxy Rottweiler screaming running towards me.

Suddenly on cue my body glowed and heated up and without thinking my legs all on their own forced me to jump out of the way with superhuman speeds. These powers were becoming more useful to me in situations like this than becoming burdens to me now that I have somewhat control over them.

I skidded across the grass and began worrying about Dylan. As far as I know I didn't know if he was able to move out the way in time just like us.

After the dust cleared a smile crept onto my face upon seeing Dylan and Roxy on the ground in a questionable position. Roxy had tackled the young dalmatian to the ground, their snouts and lips mere inches from each other.

"Hi Dylan.", Roxy chuckled her small nub of a tail wagging.

"Uhh...Hey Roxy.", Dylan greeted back in fear trying to hide the bright red forming on the white fur on his face.

"Those two are such lovebirds.", Dolly snarkly commented while putting a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Roxy! Did you get the frisbee?"

Roxy got off of Dylan with a smile on her face and held a red frisbee in her hands. "She's...happy today.", I mentioned in befuddlement.

"What are you talking about she's always happy.", Dolly retorted.

"No I meant to say she's happier than usual.", I corrected. The time that I've known Roxy I've been able to tell through her body language instead of the everlasting smile on her face. "And I don't think it's cause she almost made it with Dylan."

"Made it?", Dolly scoffed jokingly. "Is that what you call it? You are so innocent."

"Do you know why she's so ecstatic?", I questioned. "Cause it's starting to freak me out just a bit."

"I remember earlier today she did mention something about her older sister coming for a visit.", Dolly brought up. "She hasn't stopped talking about it ever since though."

"Roxy has a sister!!??", I exclaimed my mind being blown.

Dylan had heard what I said and I could see the panic begin to build up in his eyes. "I think I'm gonna head home.", He quickly announced before taking off. To this day I still don't understand why Dylan is afraid of rottweilers. Roxy is what we like to call a gentle giant, she's harmless and it's rare to ever see her mad.

"When does she get here?", I asked.

"She she should arrive soon.", Roxy replied. "Last time I talked to her she told me she was taking the bus. I hope something bad didn't happen."

I gave an understanding smile before taking Dolly and Roxy's hands. "She's probably just a little late it's nothing to worry about Rox.", I reassuringly told her. "In fact, How about we go wait for so when she gets here we can show her around the area."

"That's a great idea.", Dolly agreed. "How about it Roxy."

"Mhmm!", She nodded.

* * *

**-The Bus ****Stop-**

Thirty minutes passed by, but no bus came yet. I wonder what was taking so long. Roxy was noticeably worried and concerned, but I don't blame her for feeling that way. "So Roxy what's your sister like?", I asked hoping to make her feel better.

"Her name is Rita, she's two years older than me...", Roxy began. "She can be kinda of a bully sometimes, but I know that's just how she likes to play with me."

Her sister sounds pretty chill. Our conversation was cut short upon seeing a large bus drive and stop at our bus stop. "That must be her.", Dolly guessed.

The doors slid open and tall female rottweiler made her way out of the automobile. She was the same muscle build as Roxy, she was eight feet tall while Roxy was two feet smaller than her, She wore a black spiked jacket over a red t-shirt and denim ripped shorts, ear piercings, and a spiked collar.

"You must be Rita, I'm Aaron Daniels I'm glad to finally meet you.", I held out my right hand for a handshake, but was stunned by her reaction. She looked at my hand with disgust and huffed walking past me towards her sister and Dolly. I wasn't sure if I did or said anything wrong to get that kind of response from her.

"Rita!", Roxy happily greeted hugging her sister. "This is my friend Dolly the one I told you about over the phone."

"Sup.", Dolly casually waved in a chill way.

"Sup.", Rita replied back she then gave a threating glare. "Do you two know that Human?"

"That's my boyfriend.", Dolly answered sounding a bit offended folding her arms. "Why do you ask?"

"For your own sake ditch him that little ape. Don't trust Human boys like him. They only slow girls like us down.", She explained. Her explanation was more than enough to make my blood boil. What is she even talking about? What did I even do to her?

Dolly says nothing, but looked infuriated by Rita's answer. "Roxy why don't you show your sister around town. Me and Aaron have to talk.", Dolly suggested. Roxy nodded and happily bounded down the sidewalk with her sister not far behind her.

Once they left our field of vision Dolly scoffed and came to my side. "You ok man?", She asked.

"Did I say something wrong?", I questioned scratching my head.

"No you didn't. There's obivously something up with her. Did you catch on how racist she sounded?"

Oh I most definietly did. "You mean how she referred to me, a human as an ape and how instead of saying she doesn't trust boys she doesn't trust "Human" boys?", I explained. "Oh Yeah, I caught every last word of that, but there's no way she was being that way towards me for no reason."

"I guess your right. Wanna go back to my place?"

"Sure.", I replied.

* * *

**-Treehouse-**

"These comics are awesome.", Dolly spoke finishing another one of my DC superheroes comic books. "Dylan you really need to read these, they're way better than poodlewolf."

"Pfft, as if nothing can beat poodlewolf.", Dylan stubbornly stated.

A cheeky smile grew on my face as I pulled out an individual favorite of mine. On the cover was an anthropormorphic white dog wearing a costume similar to Superman's flying over the city of Metropolis. "What about...Krypto the Superdog?", I asked.

Dylan immediately turned around, "Huh?".

I gave him the book and watched as he scrutinized the entire comic. He flipped through the book reading it. "Ok this is good.", He agreed not taking his eyes off the comic sitting on a beanbag.

"Hah, I knew you'd like it.", I laughed. "Nobody can resist the Superdog."

"What are you guys reading?", someone asked from behind us. It was Roxy and that sister of hers. Rita gave me that glare she'd been giving me ever since we met then she noticed Dylan minding his own business.

In a cartooney fashion her pupils turned to hearts as she eyed my girlfriend's brother. "Who's this captivating canine?", she purred in a flirty way.

"Oh that's Dylan.", Roxy spoke blushing at the sight of him. "Ain't he dreamy?"

"Yeah right.", Dolly scoffed doing an eyeroll at the two lovestruck rottweilers. Dylan momentarily took his eyes off the comic and then quickly cowered upon seeing the two rottweilers.

"Dylan, This is Roxy my older sister. Remember the one I was telling you about.", Roxy mentioned.

Dylan said nothing, but shakily nodded and waved, "H-H-Hi.", He greeted tripping over his own words.

"Oh don't worry Dylan. I don't bite.", Rita muttered teasingly. "At least not that hard."

Me and Dolly locked eyes. Something felt a little off about Rita and I could tell Dolly felt the same way. This was her brother after all it's her job to be concerned for his well-being.

* * *

**-The Next Day in High Paw High-**

"-And that is how the Moon orbits our planet.", Dylan finished on his class presentation. Everyone in class applauded at the teenage dalmatian's interesting project about the moon and how it's able to orbit around the planet.

"Next Aaron Daniels.", The teacher called.

The human boy sighed and got up from his desk. Dylan figuring that since he'd already presented he'll finally be able to relieve himself in the bathroom. As he made his way to the bathroom a feeling as if he was being watched began to flood his mind.

Nobody else was in the hallway, but him so he ignored the gut feeling. He entered the boys bathroom stepping in front of a urinal. He let out a soft moan in bliss the tightness in his bladder alleviating by the second.

After he finished his closed his fly and headed to the sink. He pressed down on the the nozzle of the soap dispenser letting the foamy soap spread around his hands. He made sure to dry off his furry hands afterwards using paper towels.

Suddenly two powerful arms were wrapped around his waist. "You're so cute. Still don't understand why my foolish younger sister won't just go for the kill already?", This voice came from Rita, that rottweiler that scared Dylan to death.

So many thoughts raced through his mind like, What was she doing here in their school? Why was she in the boy's bathroom? And Why was she bursting his personal bubble like this?

"Can you let me go please?", He asked adrenaline coursing through his body. He yelped in surprise as she felt his crotch. "Please don't touch me there!"

"You're too charming.", Suddenly a pervy thought came to her mind. "Are you a virgin?"

That was the final straw for him. He knew where she was going with this and started kicking and squirming. "I really should be getting back to class.", He told her, but she wasn't buying it.

"Trying to leave so soon?", She pouted. "How about a goodbye kiss." The massive rottweiler brought her lips towards his. She squeezed his cheeks forcing them to pucker open and she went in using her tongue.

Dylan held back tears as her saliva coated tongue hit the back of his throat causing him to choke. Rita loved this to an extent, she loved when they squirmed and tried to escape her. It was so arousing to her.

He felt so dirty and so ashamed by this. His first ever kiss was ruined by a girl he didn't even like.

She let him go at last and he dropped to the floor gasping for air. He didn't wanna look back and tried not to cry. He burst through the bathroom door slipping, but quickly picking himself up.

**-The Dalmatian Residence-**

I knocked on Dylan's bedroom door. Dolly had called me earlier and told me he cried all the way home and wouldn't talk to her or any of his siblings about it. "Dylan! You in there buddy? I just wanna check on you!", I said in concern.

Putting my ear against the door soft sobs could be heard from inside the room. "I'm coming in alright.", I warned quietly pushing the door open as it creaked. His white spotted fur was matted and messy and his clothes had small patches. He was in the fetal position lying on the floor. I quickly came by his side kneeling down rubbing his back trying to comfort him. "Dylan? What happened?"

His eyes were glossy and bloodshot fron what I assumed was non-stop crying for the past couple of hours. "C'mon brother I'm here for you, tell me what happened?", I muttered in an understanding way. "Whatever you tell me won't make me think any different of you?"

I wiped his face, "That dog...Rita she...she kissed me.", He sobbed then he looked into my eyes. "I didn't want it Aaron she was touching me inappropriately and I told her to stop, but she wouldn't listen."

As he explained what had happened I could begin to feel nothing but rage. I took a breath before my powers began to react on their own. "It's ok bro. Don't worry I'll talk to Rita. I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, but she's gone too far at this point.", I spat. "You stay here alright? I won't be long and tell Dolly and your parents what happened this is a serious ordeal."

He nodded with a small grin getting rid of the remaining tears from his face. Rita leaves London today so my best guess of where she'd be as at the bus stop waiting for the bus.

* * *

**-The Bus Stop-**

I was feet away from the two rottweilers conversating. "Hey Rita!", I yelled getting both their attentions. "We need to talk!"

"What do you want you little mite?", She growled.

"You know at first I thought that I'd get to know you and we could possible become friends in the end, but I guess not.", I rambled. "Rita you wanna tell Roxy what you did to her friend?"

Roxy became befuddled and wasn't sure what to think right now. "Rita? What's he talking about?", Roxy questioned.

"That little bitch is delusional.", She mocked. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Well this "little bitch" was informed by his best friend/brother Dylan that you sexually assaulted him in the boy's bathroom in our school!", I argued becoming pissed off. "Did you she tell you that Roxy?"

"W-What?", She stuttered.

"So what if I did. I just did something you could never do sis.", Rita teased. "All of your other old boyfriends would agree with me all the way."

Wait? What was she talking about? Roxy has been in relationships before?

Then what happened next shook me to the core. I'd never seen Roxy mad, but after this I would never want to again.

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU COMING HERE! YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY CHANCE AT BEING WITH A BOY! MOM AND DAD WERE RIGHT! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A EGOTISTICAL, RACIST BITCH WITH NO RESPECT FOR HERSELF!!!!", Roxy shouted making my heart race. I pretty sure the whole neighborhood, probably all of Camden could hear her. "I don't ever wanna see you again."

Rita was speechless and the bus came into view. She said nothing, but got on the bus. Me and Roxy watched as the bus left my jaw dropped. "Sorry you had to see that Aaron.", She sheepishly apologized.

"Do you mind telling me what I just heard?", I asked in shock.

"It's a long story.", She answered. "I used to have a lot of boyfriends, but Rita always ended up seducing them or ended up getting with them. She did have one human boyfriend, but he turned on her just so he could sleep with her."

Now it was making sense to me. She was such an asshole to me because the last human boy she knew was a huge dick. It's honestly a shame she doesn't realize all human boys act the same with girls. I'm not with Dolly just because my dick told me so. I loved this girl to hell and back.

"I wanna go see Dylan.", Roxy announced. "Would that be ok?"

"That would be a good idea. At least you'll be able to explain everything to him.", I added.

* * *

Me and Dolly watched from the creak in Dylan's bedroom door. "I'm sorry my sister did that to you. I should've told you guys about her.", She explained solemnly.

"It's fine.", He responded.

Roxy gently gave him a reassuring hug that brought heartwarming smiles to me and Dolly's face. Dolly kissed me passionately on the cheek and I bashfully blushed.

"If it wasn't for you Dylan would've never told anyone about what happened. He would've been stuck with that memory for the rest of his life and probably would've became depressed.", Dolly hugged me tightly nuzzling her face against mine. "I love you so much. I'd be a complete jerk to leave someone as sweet as you."

"Love you too Doll.", I giggled.

I honestly hope we don't hear from Rita for a good long time. At least now Dylan seems more comfortable around Roxy.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading if ya want, You can leave a review, Follow or favorite this story. Or hey you could even follow me as an author you'd get all sorts of updates on new chapters and stories from me.**


	42. The Other Aarons

**Season 2 Chapter 6: The Other Aarons**

**A/n: Here to answer some questions some of you have.**

**I will be doing a Delgado based chapter soon so no worries, Dana the Husky will be returning so her and Aaron can catch up since she hasn't appeared in a good long wile, DJ and Anna along with Dolly and Aaron will have their dates at last in one chapter altogether.**

**I got your suggestion Warhorse I'll try to consider it.** **Also sorry if this ends up being a short chapter this is just revealing two new human characters.**

* * *

**Location: High Paw High**

Taking geometry test were so difficult. If only the curriculum didn't change every goddamn year. Luckily for me I studied for this text. Dolly on the other hand was at the desk to my right occasionally peeking over my shoulder to see the answers.

I told her on various occasions that studying is important, but like always she skipped out on studying. Once I was done with the final question I sighed. I looked up from my paper upon hearing the School PA system blaring loudly.

**"May Aaron Daniels come to principal's office please?", Principal Barnes announced over the intercom.**

After the sudden announcement everyone stared at me by my name being mentioned. I took a deep breath and exhaled and got out of my seat. I exited the classroom and made my way to the principal's office.

* * *

**-Principal Barnes Office-**

Whistling peacefully I entered the principal's office. Principal Barnes was a bengal tiger sat at his desk. The thing I saw that stopped me were two humans about my age sitting across from him.

Upon further inspection my mind fractured and I stepped back. They looked exactly like me. It was like looking in a mirror except if my reflections came to life and were able to give themselves makeovers. They only thing they didn't have in common with me was the scar.

"Mr. Daniels, Glad to see you've come.", Principal Barnes greeted happily. "These two young gentlemen right here are new human exchange students from Arizona."

"This is Aiden.", He pointed at the boy in the left chair.

He had a medium shaggy haircut, shining porcelain skin like mine, and baby blue eyes with small bags under them which gave him a more laid back demeanor. He wore a white t-shirt under a dark blue zipper jacket, black jeans, and grey tennis shoes.

"And this is Adam.", He said pointing at the boy in the chair on the right with his arms giving me a threatening glare.

Adam had the same haircut as me, porcelain skin like me and Aiden, and golden pupils. He wore a casual yellow shirt, black shorts, fingerless leather gloves, and black tennis shoes.

"Uh...Hello.", I nervously greeted.

"Sup.", Aiden greeted with a welcoming smile. Adam on the other hand still stared at me like he despised me for some reason unknown to me.

"Since you're our first Human student I wanted to ask you, if you're willing to show these two around our school and get them accustomed?", Prinicpal Barnes.

"That's Fine.", I nodded. "If you two will follow me I'll show you around."

* * *

All three of us were in the empty hallway. "So where were you two from again?", I questioned with interest.

"From an Underground Laboratory in Arizona.", Adam finally spoke in a terrifyingly serious tone. There was something off putting about the both of them including Adam. Aiden elbowed Adam in the shoulder while clearing his throat.

"Don't mind Adam here. We originally lived in Arizona, but had to move to London for _personal_ _reasons_.", Aiden replied in a way that made me not believe a single word he said.

The lunch bell rang and in a matter of seconds the hallway was flooded with other students. "Thanks for showing us Around Aaron.", Aiden thanked. "I think we can handle everything else on our own from now on."

"Well I wish you both the best of luck!", I praised watching them disappear into the crowd of students.

* * *

**-On the way home-**"Did you guys see those two?", I asked Dylan and Dolly.

"Yeah. That Adam guy gives me the creeps. Aiden no offense to him acts like a pothead he's just too relaxed for my liking, like he knows something.", Dylan responded in deep thought. "The most unsettling thing about them is how they are so identical to you."

"You sure you don't have any other secret siblings?", Dolly questioned playfully.

"No not that I know of. The only relatives I have at the moment are Anna and Hunter.", I then stopped walking lagging behind the two dalmatians upon remembering something I was told earlier today. "I did notice earlier today when I asked them where they came from, Adam replied to the question by saying something about them being made in an underground lab in Arizona. I'm from Arizona!"

"So what? You think they're like evil clones sent after to you?", Dolly sarcastically mocked. I honestly couldn't have worded it any better.

"Yes!", I wailed. "That's exactly what I think. Maybe this has something to do with my mom. She was a scientist after all."

"I mean I hate to say this, but what Aaron's saying isn't too far-fetched.", Dylan agreed surprisingly. "At this point after everything we've been through I'm not quite sure what to think anymore."

"You two are just over exaggerating.", Dolly shrugged. "Hey can we come over your place for a bit?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**-My House-**

"Come on Aaron you aren't trying hard enough.", Dolly mocked mashing the buttons on the controller.

The both of us were stuck in a match of Injustice 2. I was Hal Jordan aka Green Latern and Dolly played as Wonder Woman. Dylan sat on my bed reading almost all of my Krypto the Superdog comics.

Once Wonder Woman's meter was full Dolly pressed down LT and RT triggering her super move. Before I got the chance to block her super move I realized how screwed I was once she planted it.

After Green Latern's brutal beatdown from the Amazon a loud "K.O.!" came from the video game announcer. I covered my face in embarassment as Dolly teased me with that smug smile of hers.

My bedroom door suddenly opened Anna and Hunter peeking in from the other side. "Aaron look outside!", Anna said with ecstasy.

"The new neighbors are moving in.", Hunter excitedly added.

Hearing this new information I got to my feet and headed to my bedroom window along with Dylan and Dolly. We watched as a the two boys Aiden and Adam retrieving their things from a large movers truck and bringing them into a house across the street from us and all by themselves too. There were no adults in sight whatsoever.

Adam stopped holding a cardboard box in his arms before turning in the direction of our house. He looked straight at us giving us all look of pure resentment and hatred. I shut the blinds out of fear not wanting to engage in any eye contact with him. "I'm not crazy! I'm telling ya those two are like evil versions of me.", I panicked. "At this point there's no way they're up to any good."

"Like I said Aaron you're probably overlooking this.", Dolly said trying to comfort me. "Those two are just mad creepy that's all."

I'm gonna go with my gut on this one. Those two are super suspicious. Aiden is alright and pretty chilled out, but Adam seems to have a serious problem with me. It's like he hates me with a passion, like he knew me before we even met in school today. Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see as time goes on.

* * *

Adam and Aiden's Offical theme: Stronger by thefatrat (Nightcore Version)


	43. First Impressions

**Season 2 Chapter 7: ****First Impressions**

* * *

So far my day in the park was pretty average. Me and Dolly decided to chill out and take our minds off somethings. At this point it's probably easy to tell what would be on my mind.

"You still thinking about those two huh?", Dolly asked.

"Yeah, There's so many connections between me and those two.", I replied. "They look exactly like me, They're from Arizona, Their names both start with A like mines, I mean the list goes on and on. What other proof do I need?"

Dolly sighed, before saying, "Aaron, just try not to think about it. You're starting to act and sound like Dante."

Even though she was right about me being paranoid I still feel like those two are up to something. I laid against a tree beside Dolly taking in the fresh air, but before I could get the chance to relax a group a dogs, cats, and many other anthros brushed past us like a stampede.

"What's up with them?", I asked.

"Who knows.", Dolly shrugged. "But now I'm kinda interested to see what the ruckus is all about."

Following behind the crowd was none other than a peppy young dalmatian in a wheelchair. "Hey Delgado!", I called stopping him in his tracks. "You know what's got everybody so shook?"

"You didn't hear?", He asked with surprise. "There's a two man band getting ready to perform here in the park. They're humans just like you.", He pointed out.

Me and Dolly both shared unamused glances. Now I wanna see what these two copies of me are doing. "Alright let's go check out this rockin band.", I cheered with fake excitement.

* * *

This crowd was huge, people and anthros of all ages and genders were here for this. The banner draped over the railing of the stage read "The Double A's". This must've been the band name Aiden and Adam chose for their "Band".

On the concert stage was Aiden tuning a light blue wireless electric guitar. Adam was hooking up some expensive looking speakers before retrieving two drumsticks and positioning himself at amazingly designed drum set. The crowd around me chattered among themselves before a loud sound came from the speakers.

"Good afternoon London, Ladies and Gentlemen.", Aiden spoke into the microphone. "Me and Adam here are honored to have all of you show up to this concert. It really means a lot to the both of us."

Right after Aiden was finished thanking the crowd, Adam had begun playing the drums. "This...is for you London.", Aiden said with determination before beginning their show with an amazing guitar solo. Both of them in sync with each other as their instruments became pure music.

**Song Name: Reach for the Stars from S****onic Colors extra lyrics added by me.**

**Take off at the speed of sound,**

**Bright lights and colors all around!,**

**I'm running wild living,**

**Fast! and Free!,**

**Got no regrets inside of me**

**Not looking back,**

**Not giving up,**

**Not letting go!,**

**I'm gonna keep on running!**

**I'm gonna Reach For the Stars,**

**Although they look pretty far,**

**I'm gonna find my own way...****And take a chance on today!**

**A sky with stars so bright,**

**The colors feel so right,**

**I never felt like this,**

**I'll keep on running!**

**A sky with stars so bright,**

**The colors feel so right,**

**Just take my hand,**

**We're gonna Reach for the Stars...**

**Tonight,**

**Tonight!**

I've never heard someone sing so well, ok I'm lying, but Aiden didn't seem like the rock type to be one hundred percent honest. Everyone around me was either cheering or dancing and Dolly was doing both with Delgado.

**Wake up!**

**Living day by day,**

**Do what I want,**

**And I'll do it my way!**

**The world is running right below my feet,**

**Got no regrets inside of me!**

**Not looking back,**

**Adam: (On the past!)**

**Not giving up,**

**Adam: (On the ones we love!)**

**Not letting go,**

**I'm gonna keep on running!**

**I'm gonna Reach for the Stars,**

**Although the look pretty far!**

**I'm gonna find my own way,**

**And take a chance on today!**

**A sky with stars so bright,**

**The colors feel so right,**

**I've never felt like this,**

**I'll keep on running!**

**A sky with stars so bright,**

**The colors feel so right,**

**Just take my hand,**

**We all can Reach for the Stars tonight!**

**Tonight!**

"I guess I may have overlooked these two.", I thought eyeing them both enjoying themselves on the stage. If they are clones of me then they must not have any intention on causing harm to the innocent like I do.

**I got it in my sight,**

**These colors that feel so right!**

**Get your feet up off the ground,**

**And we'll keep on running!**

**Oh, I can feel it now,**

**The colors all around!**

**Just take my hand,**

**And we're gonna Reach for the Stars,**

**Just take a chance!**

**Adam: (Just take it man!)**

**We'll do it Right again!**

**Adam: (Oh I wanna-)**

**Adam and Aiden: Reach for the Stars!**

**Just take our hand,**

**Adam: (Take our Hands!)**

**We'll take a chance tonight!**

**Adam and Aiden: Reach for the Stars!**

**Tonight!**

**(Tonight...)**

Once the music died down everyone cheered taking great interest in these two's vocal abilities. "That was awesome!", Delgado declared.

"Why'd it have to stop?", Dolly pouted.

Everyone in the crowd shouted compliments at the two. These two were practically showering with positivity.

"Dude you are amazing!", a random guy said.

"Thank you!", Aiden thanked.

"Can we have your autographs?", Another random guy asked.

"Oh sure.", Aiden answered.

"Can I have your babies?", some girl questioned.

"Uh...I'm not quite sure If I wanna answer that.", Aiden answered nervously chuckling.

* * *

**-****One the way home-**

"Those two are so cool.", Delgado repeated. "I know I've been repeating myself for the last ten minutes, but I can't stop thinking about what we just witnessed."

"Yeah me too.", Dolly agreed. "What about you Aaron?"

"They're both impressive I'll give em that. Didn't quite expect Aaron to be into rock music.", I stated. "Maybe I was wrong about those two after all. There both completely shrouded in mystery though, and they don't seem that comfortable talking about their origins."

"Hey Aaron!"

The three of us turned around to see Aiden following behind us. Adam was not to far after him taking his sweet time. I had noticed the both of them carrying baskets filled with muffins, drinks, fruit, candy, and many other delectables.

Aiden handed me the basket he was holding and said, "I saw you three...in the crowd..., but forgot...to give you guys your gift baskets.", He said in between short breaths. Adam handed Dolly and Delgado baskets full of treats as well. "Also! Adam has something to tell you, Right Adam?"

Adam groaned in annoyance rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry if I was kinda shady towards you when we first arrived. I was just having a bad day.", He ranted not sharing any eye contact with me.

"Oh, it's no problem whatsoever. We've all been there before I'm not holding any grudges.", I joked. "Trust me, I should know."

"Do you two wanna meet our family?", Dolly asked them.

"Yeah!", Delgado agreed hoping they'd agree to the generous gesture.

"Sorry me and Adam here have to finish some school work, but tommorow we're free so we'd be glad to meet your family.", Aiden happily answered ruffling Delgado's fur on his head. "See ya next time. Come on Adam!"

We watched as their bodies got smaller and smaller as they both jogged their way home. "Aiden and Adam you two are forever a mystery.", I thought with interest. "Like me in every way possible. Aiden is like the laid back positive version of me while Adam is my edgy side. I wonder how Dad and everyone else will react to meeting these two?"


	44. Double Date

**Season 2 Chapter 8: Double Date**

A/n: Deamion I got your message about your new story. I wanna read it, but you didn't give enough info on where to find it on wattpad. If you see this please don't hesitate to give more information.

* * *

I smiled at myself in the mirror with stars in my eyes. It was finally that day that me and my BGF aka Best Girlfriend Forever would finally go out on a date. Tonight Anna would also be going out to "Hangout" with DJ, but I know what's really going on between those two.

I decided to wear that tuxedo the Triple D had made for me a while back. I equipped myself with my guitar due to a "special" song I have ready for Dolly.

"Anna you ready?", I called upstairs.

"Hold on! Hunter is just putting some finishing touches on my hair.", She called back. She must not be done preparing yet.

I didn't do much besides wear that pink tuxedo that the Triple D made for me when I was in that talent show. My heart is melting just thinking about me and Dolly's date. Anna refused to call what Both her and DJ were doing a date, but I know it is.

DJ told me she kissed him when they were trying to rescue us. There's no way there isn't any kind of chemistry between those two. I know love when I see it.

"Alright I'm ready!", Anna called from the top of the staircase.

She wore a casual pink dress, diamond ear rings, and pink dress shoes. A single rose was gently placed in her hair. "How do I look?", She asked showing off her dress.

"Adorable.", I answered. "Come on we don't wanna be late. Besides I know you only dressed up for DJ."

Her face immediately went red by my teasing. "We're just friends.", She retorted trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, sure...", I teased as he headed for the front door to leave out.

Me and Anna were stopped at the front door by our father. "Hold on you two before you go I have something for you.", He began before handing both me and Anna one hundred dollars in cash shocking the both of us. "Make sure you have fun out there you crazy kids."

* * *

**-Anna and DJ-**

The two little lovebirds strolled past many establishments and homes. They'd been walking for so long they had forgetten they were holding hands. "So...Where did you live before you moved with your dad and Aaron?", DJ questioned.

"I used to live in Tottenham with my three aunts.", She answered with a smile. "Eliza, Bethany, and Tiffany. Those were my aunts."

"What was your house like?"

"Since my aunts were very rich due to being models and singers they lived in a huge mansion. There was a backyard pool and everything. They gave me anything I wanted. I guess you could call me your typical spoiled rich girl.", Anna recollected. "Any kid would want that, but as time went on I began to hate being there."

"Why?", DJ asked now taking his beats off his floppy spotted ears and bringing them down to his shoulders.

Her upbeat mood suddenly switched and her smile faded. "Those three were like jail wardens. They barely let me have any friends, I never went outside, and I was homeschooled. I always asked them...why? "It's for your own good" they said "We're only trying to do what's best for you" they said. I was always treated like a baby and never taken seriously. I know they were just concerned for me but it got really annoying. Everything had gotten better once I moved in with dad and Aaron.", She finished with a small grin.

She hadn't realized it yet, but a small tear droplet shuffled it's way down her left cheek. DJ said nothing but decided to hug the young girl. "Looks a little storytime was enough to pass the time.", He then pointed at the building in front of them. "See, The Arcade."

It was a large rectangular shaped building with those weird light up signs. "Well what are we waiting for?", She cheerfully asked taking his hand into her own.

* * *

"Yes!", Anna chanted in victory while DJ shrugged in defeat.

They had just engaged in a battle of street fighter. DJ somewhat knew how to play while Anna on the other hand stuck to button mashing and was able to pull off a win.

"I'm not much of a Street Fighter kinda dog anyway.", He said. Then he noticed a certain machine catch his eye. It was a bright colorful machine built for two people. There were colored arrows on the floor where you were supposed to step on that showed the machine where your feet were. "Hey Anna let's go play that one."

She turnee her gaze to the machine. "But I don't know how to dance.", She shyly replied.

"There's a first time for everything come on.", He said to her and guided her over to the machine. They stepped onto the dance floor and DJ selected a random song. The song "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz began playing over the speakers of the machine.

The screen displayed a chart that showed Anna and DJ's points individually. A smooth rhythmic beat pumped through the speakers.

* * *

A/n: I wish I could show you guys them dancing, but I'm stuck on how to write out that scene sorry on my part.

**-Later-**

"That was really fun.", Anna giggled.

"You had some wicked dance moves Annie.", DJ joked causing Anna's face to redden up like a tomato. "So what do you wanna do now?"

Anna did have to think on that one. "We can just keep walking like were doing right now.", She responded looking at the path ahead of them. "Just the two of us walking out here, enjoying the night, enjoying each other's company. That's all I wanna do right now. Doesn't that sound like a perfect night?"

"Yeah...", DJ muttered. There faces were merely inches away from each other. The overwhelming love and intimacy flooding the air around them brought their mouths closer and closer to each other.

**CRUNCH!**

They both instantly pulled away looking in the direction of the noise. It sounded like someone stepped onto a branch. "Enjoying yourselves.", a voice spat with hatred from behind them. Turning around DJ clenched his fist once he saw Jason the pitbull with his arms folded in an intimidating cold way.

Suddenly a hooded figure restrained the young girl. "DJ help!", Anna cried and stopped after she saw another hooded figure approach DJ from behind with a baseball bat. "DJ, WATCH OUT!!!"

**WHACK!**

It was all a blur to DJ. He couldn't get the chance to see what caused Anna to cry out like that. The dalmatian was struck in the back of the head with a blunt object. Falling to the ground he clutched his head in pain. Jason chuckled wickedly and kicked his opponent in the chest.

Anna became pissed as she was held back and forced to watch Jason ruthlessly pummel DJ. Flashbacks of being locked in that room on the ship began to flash into her mind. She couldn't sit back this time not on DJ not after he defended her time after time again. Without hesitation she used the back of her head to headbutt the person restraining her. It sent him or her to the ground clutching their face hidden under the hood.

She sprinted towards the figure holding the bat snagging it from their hands before striking them in the face with their own weapon. Jason had stopped beating on DJ once he saw his lackeys getting their asses kicked by the girl. Anna gave him a look that was enough to make him piss and shit himself. He slowly began to back away while still facing Anna.

"You're Next.", She growled.

He already knew what was gonna happen to him if he stayed any longer. He tried to run, but before he knew it his knees were taken out and he fell on his face. Anna brought the bat down on his back repeatedly making sure not to use too much force. "I've. Had. Enough. You. Piece. Of. Shit!.", She screamed.

"Anna calm down.", DJ said clutching the bat in her hands. Jason was out cold like his friends. "It's over now. Let's get out of here."

She sighed and let the bat drop to the ground. Nodding in agreement they both took off leaving the scene. Hopefully this ass beating taught Jason and his buddies a lesson.

* * *

**-Aaron and Dolly at the Dog Park-**

"Thank god the park is empty and it's just us.", I said happily while setting down a picnic blanket on the grass for me and Dolly. "Makes it's all the more intimate."

"I'm glad we have the night to ourselves for once.", Dolly said lovingly leaning against me. "It's nice out here, ain't it?"

"Like always.", I replied admiring the full moon gleaming over us in the sky. "Summer break is almost here. Cannot wait for that, school can be a real pain sometimes."

"You said it, School sucks.", Dolly said. "Hey, There's been something I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now."

"What's sup?"

"Since Summer Break is almost here me and my family are going to Cornwall for holiday and we wanted to know if you wanna tag along?", Dolly questioned in anticipation. "I mean I'd like for you to come along, but if you don't want to I understand."

"Why would I not wanna go?", I said bringing her into loving shoulder hug. Her tail wagged ferociously behind us in excitement. "If it means having fun with you and your family I'll always say yes. Oh I almost forgot about your surprise." I held my guitar in my lap.

"My Surprise?", She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah my song that I made just for you.", I answered strumming the strings on my guitar.

**Song Name: I Love You Too Much from The Book of Life**

**I love you too much,**

**To leave without you loving me back**

**I love you too much,**

**Heaven's my witness and this is a fact**

**I know I belong,**

**When I sing this song,**

**There's love above love and it's ours,**

**Cause I love you too much**

**I live for your touch,**

**I whisper your name night after night**

**I love you too much,**

**There's only one feeling and I know it's right**

**I know I belong,**

**When I sing this song**

**There's love above love and it's ours,**

**Cause I love you too much...**

**Heaven knows your name and I've been praying,**

**To have your come here by my side**

**Without you a part of me is missing,**

**Just to make you my home**

**I will fight...**

**[Instrumental]**

"You like it so far?", I asked. I saw she had her eyes closed and swaying side and side to the music and I chuckled quietly. "I'll take that as a yes."

**I know I belong,**

**When I sing this song...**

**There's love above love and it's ours,**

**Cause I love you too much...**

**I Love...**

**You too much!**

**I love you too much,**

**Heaven's my witness and this a fact!**

**You live in my soul,**

**Your heart is my goal,**

**There's love above love and it's mine 'cause I love you!,**

**There's love above love and it's yours 'cause I love you!,**

**There's love above love and it's ours,**

**If you love me...**

**As much...**

We both stared intently into each other eyes. There was nothing but love radiating around us. This moment right here, right now, was too wholesome to handle. Before I could take action Dolly was way ahead of me.

She practically pounced on me pressing our lips together as our hearts pounded in our chests. We broke away still gazing into each other's eyes seeing past what's on the outaide and what's on the inside. "So did you like it?", I asked.

"I love you too much to not say yes.", She retorted with a pun related to the song.


	45. Mother Dearest

**Season 2** **Chapter 9: ****Mother Dearest**

**A/n: Hello everyone. I'm glad to be uploading another chapter for this story again after taking a break from it. Just needed to cool down my brain.**

**Thankfully I'm in the mood and have the inspiration to write some more chapters for High Paw High. My fingers are crossed that you all will enjoy this.**

* * *

**-High Paw High-**

Just three more days and it was time for break. I was starting to get greatly annoyed with all the school. Since it was nearing the end of the the amount of work had increased.

I stopped looking at a nearby poster that was planted on the wall. "Mother Appreciation Day...", I read silently now feeling a sudden wave of sadness wash over me. Images of my dead mother flashed across my consciousness. I should be happy she's gone, she abused me and kicked me to the curb, and even turned me into a monster that almost destroyed all of London. Why was I feeling this way?

I had forgotten today was Mother Appreciation day. A cluster of chuckles and snickers came from behind me. It came from none other than those fucking jocks. I can't stand these assholes, sometimes they'd just pick on me for no reason in particular. Douchebags think just because they made it on the football team means they above guys like me.

"Aww does the wittle human miss his mommy.", A german shepherd teased.

"What's there to miss?", a great dane jokingly asked his cohort. "He killed her remember! That shit was all over the news."

Oh no the fuck he didn't. I clenched my fists in anger trying to keep myself under control. "Watch it! You ignorant dickheads!", I retorted in irritation. "Ya know everyone's entitled to act stupid as shit sometimes, but you jackasses seem to abuse that privilege. You think just because you made the football team makes all of you tough shit, but you're nothing more than testosterone filled meatheads with their heads shoved so far up their asses that you can't even smell your own bullshit!-"

"Why you little-", The german shepherd started, but I immediately cut him off.

"-Oh I'm not done talking yet, shit for brains.", I continued. People from all corners of the school caught sight of my endless ranting and decided to watch. "I can't help but wonder what life would've been like if your fathers just decided to be smart for once in their lives and pulled out or if your moms just took the pill and got it over with. Maybe life would be a lot easier on me and some of the quote on quote "nerds" and "geeks" of the school if you failed abortions weren't running around flinging your embarrassingly large egos and toxic masculinity all over the goddamn place. You jerks should at least try and be considerate for people like me who don't even have mothers like yours. Hopefully you three heed my words for your own sakes."

They were silent and everyone stared at me with shock. I flipped my hoodie over my head and walked past the crowd who eager and quickly got out of my way. I'm done with school and people for the time being.

* * *

**-Dalmatian Residence (Treehouse)-**

I lazily sat on a beanbag chair staring at the wooden ceiling. I didn't make it obvious that I could see their staring. Dylan and Dolly were worried for me. The news about my little outburst spread through the school fast, not that it surprised me at all. Due to all the stress my red aura didn't bother hiding itself causing my upper and lower body to glow.

"You good there Aaron?", Dylan asked. "You've been glowing...a lot more than usual lately."

"I'm fine Dylan.", I brushed off. I could see Dolly glaring at me not falling for my lies. I turned my head to look at her feeling somewhat intimidated. "What?"

"We both know you're lying.", She protested before taking on a more subtle approach to me. "Everybody has been talking about what happened between you and those jocks. Now we're gonna ask again, Are you ok?"

Guess I had to choose my answer carefully this time. "They were making fun of the fact that I killed my own mother.", I sadly replied. "I just got so upset and it had me thinking about her, but I don't know why but I miss her."

"What!?", Dylan and Dolly questioned in unison.

"The woman whose the source of my past traumas, my ptsd, me turning into a monster, and created those copycats who look exactly like me... After everything she's done to me I still miss her.", I explained in disappointment. "Like I said before I don't know why."

Standing up on my feet I walked past the two dalmatians. "I need to get some fresh air.", I announced before climbing down the ladder of the treehouse.

* * *

**-An Hour Later (3rd Person transition)-**

Dolly sat still, unmoving watching her Human lover sulking infront of her house. Delilah watched her daughter from the kitchen while cleaning the dishes, her maternal instincts starting to kick in.

Her daughter's well being meant more to her than cleaning dishes that can be taken care of later. She exited the kitchen and decided to comfort her daughter the best way she could. "Is something the matter dear?", Delilah asked. "I haven't seen you this upset in awhile."

"It's Aaron.", Dolly muttered. "Some dweebs made fun of the fact that he killed his own mother. Even though he told those jerks off he can't stop thinking about his mother, even if she was horrible to him even when she was still alive."

Delilah looked away from Dolly and out the window seeing Aaron sitting on the doorsteps his face pointing at the ground. "Poor thing.", Delilah muttered. "I'll talk to him."

**-1st Person transition-**

I still don't understand. What could possibly make me feel better from what I'm currently feeling? My thoughts were cut off as I watched a mother and her son pass me.

"I love you Mommy.", He told her with sincere love.

"I love you even more my little munchkin.", She responded smiling down on him. Reality was really trying it hardest to rub it in my face right now.

"Aaron are you ok?", A motherly voice came from behind me.

"Hello Miss Dalmatian.", I greeted with a smile. "I've just got a lot on my plate at the current moment. Just some stuff that happened at school, I'll get over it eventually."

"It's not healthy to bottle up your emotions like that.", She warned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wish I could.", I answered. "But it's just really hard to find the proper words to explain how I'm feeling."

"It's about your mother?", Delilah added.

"Yeah...how did you-?"

"Dolly told me everything before I came outside to check on you.", She responded sitting down beside me. "I'm here if theres something you want to get off your chest. That's what mothers are for."

I sighed. "I wouldn't know.", I said sadly before feeling the tears begin to well up in my eyes and slide down my face. "There's just so much I wanted to tell her, to ask her. Why she put me through all the abuse? Why she'd resort to teaming up with an old witch like De Vil? Why she turned me into a mindless city destroying monster?, but It's too late. I killed her and I can never talk to her again."

I found myself in a soothing comforting embrace by Delilah. I didn't at first expect this, but enjoyed it the best I could. Delilah was the closest thing to a mother I had at the time. Such a sweet and loving individual. God bless her soul.

"You poor thing.", She commented with pity. "You just need the proper closure."

"Closure?", I sniffled.

"Go visit her. Even if she's not here, she's bound to listen to you.", Delilah stated.

She was suggesting I go to my mother's grave and speak to her. That could possible work and help me get some things off my mind. If I remember correctly she's buried in Highgate Cemetery. "Alright I'll do that.", I nodded wiping away my tears.

"Make sure not to be long for too long. We don't want you to miss dinner.", Delilah spoke.

* * *

**-Highgate Cemetery-**

I stared down at my mother's grave. I honestly couldn't believe it. Never thought I'd see the day when I would be visiting my own mother's grave. Makes me feel worse that I'm the reason she's here in the first place.

Most people would say since she was such a horrible mother to me she had this coming, maybe they'd even say Karma finally caught up with her. "Hey Mom.", I greeted. "Hopefully wherever you are you're doing ok. I've decided to forgive you after the fifteen years of torment I had to tolerate."

I'm no religous person, but if Heaven or Hell is real, Mom definitely isn't in Heaven. "But I also wanna say thanks."

**Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did,**

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery,**

**I will not break the way you did,**

**You fell so hard,**

**I've learned the hard way,**

**To never let it get that far!**

**Because of You,**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk!**

**Because of You,**

**I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt!**

**Because of You,**

**I find it hard to trust not only me,**

**But everyone around me!**

**Because of You,**

**I am afraid...**

**I lose my way,**

**And it's not too long before you point it out,**

**I cannot cry,**

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes,**

**I'm forced to fake a smile,**

**A laugh everyday of my life,**

**My heart can't possibly break,**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with!**

**Because of You,**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk,**

**Because of You,**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt!**

**Because of you,**

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me!**

**Because of You,**

**I am afraid...**

**I watched you die,**

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep,**

**I was so young!**

**You should have known,**

**Better than to lean on me,**

**You never thought of anyone else,**

**You just saw your pain,**

**And now I cry in the middle of the night,**

**For the same damn thing!**

**Because of you,**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk!**

**Because of you,**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,**

**Because of you,**

**I try my hardest just to forget everything!**

**Because of you,**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in!**

**Because of you,**

**I'm ashamed of my life,**

**Because it's empty!**

**Because of you,**

**I am afraid...**

**Because of you,**

**Because of you...**

I gave my mother's grave one last final glare. "Because of you I think twice. Because of you I ask questions when something seems off.", I added. "Because of you I'm still alive."

* * *

**-Dalmatian Residence-**

I knocked and the door taking a deep breath. Dylan greeted me at the door relieved. "Oh your back Aaron.", Dylan said.

"Yep I'm back. I'm starving though.", I joked.

Dylan opened the door all the way and an intoxicated smile flooded my nostrils. "Something sure smells good.", I thought. I stepped into the kitchen and found Delilah pulling a tray out of the oven. She then noticed me and smiled.

"Aaron, Your just in time.", She said taking off the oven mitts on her hands.

"I couldn't miss your amazing cooking.", I smiled. "I also came here cause I wanted to thank you. Dolly, Dylan, Doug, and even the puppies are lucky to have someone as sweet as you apart of their family and as a mother."

"You're too sweet.", She smiled. "Like I told you if there's anything you want to talk about I'm always available."

I'm glad I was finally able to move on from my own mother at last. "Could you go and tell Dolly that Dinner is ready?", Delilah asked. I nodded and went upstairs to Dolly's room.


	46. New Hero in Town

**Season 2 Chapter 10: ****New Hero In Town**

**A/n: Sup guys this is XJ16! I'm glad you all have been taking pleasure in reading the last couple of chapters I've released for this story.**

**I also got all of your emails and read them just so you all know. This chapter will introduce a new character. One of my favorite childhood disney characters who will have a big role to play for this season.**

**Sorry if this chapter is too short for anyone's liking. Think of this as an introduction chapter to give the new character a proper entrance into the series.**

* * *

**-****Dalmatian Residence (Living Room)-**

"I would totally win if I fought Godzilla.", I smirked. Me and Dylan had been going at it for about an hour. We'd been debating on who'd win between Godzilla and me when I was a monster. Dolly watched in amusement possibly curious about how long our conversation would be and where it would head.

"Nope Godzilla would win. He's fought all sorts of Monsters and you'd just be another one on his body count.", Dylan refuted. "Plus skill wise you lack in that category. Have you even gotten control over your powers? Or I'll ask you a better one. Have you even been training at all?"

"Uh...No?", I answered.

"Therefore your movements would be predictable and easy to counter. Godzilla outweighs you in every category.", Dylan smirked. "So unfortunately you'd lose. Not that I don't believe you wouldn't stand a chance."

Sighing in disappointment Dolly snatched me into a side hug and decided to change the subject. "Soooo...What do you two look forward to in Camden?", She questioned.

"I Definitely look forward to the beach.", I said with excitement. "What about you Dylan?"

"I don't know.", He shrugged.

"Oh that's a lie! I know exactly "who" he's looking forward to seeing.", Dolly chimed in with a smile nudging her brother's elbow.

"Come on Dolly...", Dylan groaned pinching the bridge of his snout. "Don't do this right now..."

"SUMMER!!!", Dolly teased getting a bright cherry red blush to spread across Dylan's face.

"Who's Summer?", I asked Dolly.

"Just a girl Dylan likes, but he doesn't know how to talk to her. Or how to properly express his feelings.", Dolly added.

"Your one to talk. Imagine how Spike will react when he sees your with Aaron instead of him.", Dylan mentioned making Dolly shut her mouth. Spike? Hold on, Dolly did tell me about him once.

"He's one of the friends you made there right?", I asked her.

"More like they were a thing long before you showed up.", Dylan responded for her. "He'll be heartbroken. He probably still thinks you two are a thing since you never told him about Aaron."

"I'm pretty sure he'll understand.", Dolly said otherwise. "He's chill that way."

"Uh...How about some television?", I added grabbing the remote and turning on the television. "Hey look the news! I wonder what's been going on in London lately?"

The same news anchor lady I'm used to seeing popped up on the screen. "Good Afternoon London, I'm Tracey Baker here with BBC News. Earlier this afternoon a robbery had taken place at The Barclay Bank.", She announced with worry. "Cops had shown up and tried to stop the culprits, but to no avail were unsuccessful in doing so, but the unexpected happened."

Footage that was clear as day began playing displaying an empty street with a single truck speeding down the street. Suddenly a dog stepped in front of the street.

He wore a black shirt with a single yellow lighting bolt in the center, He had snow white fur, pointy ears, a black nose, a red collar around his neck a bushy curled tail, and wore dark blue jeans. He faced the car that was heading in his direction.

He clenched his fist and hunched over letting out a bark that sent a devastating shockwave that hurled debis towards the truck. The footage cut out and panned onto Officer Pearl talking to news reporters.

"We're not quite sure who that canine is.", Officer Pearl admitted. "But if it weren't for him, these crooks would've gotten away so we thank him for his services."

The news station then cut onto Tracey Baker who wore a satisfied smile. "Many people are curious of who this mysterious dog is, but all are grateful for his help.", Tracey added. "This is Tracey Baker with BBC news signing out."

The three of us were left speechless. "Oh my gosh, turns out I'm not the only one with powers.", I said with excitement. "He did look kinda familiar to me though for some odd reason that I can't really explain. Why do you two think?"

"I don't know what to think anymore.", Dylan muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm with Dylan on this one.", Dolly nodded. "It's cool, but getting kinda concerning at the same time."

"Understandable.", I shrugged. "I think I'm gonna head home. Don't wanna miss dinner tonight, Hunter suggested at Dad to take a shot at making chinese food. I'm actually intriged to see how it will go. See ya Dylan! Love ya Dolly! Bye!"

* * *

**-On the walk Home-**

"That's Why the people of this world believe in...", I sang to myself quietly. "Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!"

"Hey Bitch!", A voice that deeply annoyed me came from behind. I turned around to see a german shepherd and a great dane holding baseball bats. These two were the same dicks making fun of me yesterday. "Remember us? You won't after this."

The menacing stalked towards me. I didn't move out of fear for their own safety not my own. The german shepard swung the bat for my face. I tried to bring out my shield, but nothing happened and I ended up being whacked across face and sent to the concrete ground. "Why aren't my powers working?", I thought in a daze.

The great dane put his foot on my chest keeping me restrained on the ground. He raised the bat above his head ready to bring it down onto my head. "Hey! Leave that kid alone!", A broad male voice warned.

Out of the darkness was that dog I'd seen on the news. He stared at the two bullies in anger. "Get lost asshole! Unless you wanna join this little shit you'd get the fuck out of here.", The great dane threatened. The white dog said nothing and didn't move not seeming intimidated whatsoever. Instead he took a couple of steps closer adding fuel to the fire. "I warned you asshole!"

He swung the bat at the white furred dog, but missed due to the white dog dodging with inhuman speeds. He punched the doberman in the jaw and roundhouse kicked him into a brick wall knocking him unconscious. "What about you fluffy? Want a piece?", He asked the german shepherd.

He dropped his own blunt weapon and took off leaving his friend behind. "Yeah that's right pussy! You better run!", I grunted holding the swollen part of my face.

The white dog kneeled down and helped me up. My vision had came back together and I dusted myself up and looked at him. It was definitely that dog off the news that had that "Superbark" as I'd like to call it.

"Who...Who are you?", I asked with attentiveness.

"Bolt.", He answered with pride.

* * *

**A/n: Yep, Bolt from the Disney Classic Bolt is here. In this he'll actually have powers unlike how he didn't in the movie. Why's he here in London? Will Aaron will be able to learn how to be a true superhero from Bolt?**


	47. Saying Goodbye

**Season 2 Chapter 11: Saying Goodbye**

**A/n: This is it! They chapter you've all been waiting for. Aaron's finally going on his first trip ever with the dalmatians.**

**Also a quick announcement!, I'm taking an entire week off of making chapters for this. I need to let the think tank aka my brain cool down.** **This may be a short chapter like the last one, but it's only cause I'm super duper drained of creativity right now.**

**If you guys leave reviews, Follow, and Favorite this story It really gets me in the creative mood. You guys do enough of that another chapter may come sooner than I originally intended, Wink!**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Talk to ya later!**

* * *

"Bolt? Wait...I feel like I've seen you before somewhere. Just don't remember where exactly.", I wondered thinking intensely. Then it had finally hit me. "Now I got it! You're like a huge celebrity/superhero back in America."

"Ya hit the nail right on the head kid.", He grinned. "What's your name?"

"I'm Aaron Daniels.", I greeted. "So what're you doing here in London? Don't you have like a new movie to make or something?"

"Well to keep it between you and me, I'm actually undercover.", He quietly answered while looking around to see if anyone was listening to our conversation. "I've been searching for two fugitives that escaped a lab in Arizona. They just so happen to look exactly like you now that I mention them. You perhaps know anything about that?"

Didn't take long to process who he may have been talking about. A blatent sneaky smile appeared on my face as I got an Idea that could possible get rid of Aiden and Adam once and for all. "I may have a clue of where they could be.", I stated.

* * *

Me and Bolt observed the house that sat right across the street from my own. "So that's where those two are huh?", Bolt asked.

"Yep.", I nodded. "What else do you know about those two? Their real identities? Their goals? Their Lineage? Or why they were in a lab in the first place?"

"Sorry Aaron can't say that's classified information.", Bolt apologized. "You should go home and get some rest kid, I'll handle this."

"Ok Bolt, just be careful with those two. Something seems a bit off about them.", I warned. As much as I wanted to argue back I left the rest to the "professionals". Stretching and letting out a yawn I waved goodbye and went inside my house.

**-3rd Person Transition-**

Bolt crossed the street and stepped onto the sidewalk that directly lead to the house. If Aaron was telling the truth those two should be in here. Once he was infront of the house he pounded his fist on the door three times and waited for a response.

"It's the police, Open up!", Bolt called from the other side of the door. He waited for a solid five minutes and still got nothing. He gripped the doorknob and twisted and to his surprise the door was unlocked and open revealing the pitch black darkness inside.

He dug in his right pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. He turned on the flashlight and entered the house closing the door behind him. "Anyone here?", He asked his voice echoing through the walls.

His wristwatch buzzed getting his attention. Turns out he was getting a call from his human sister Penny. He pressed the answer button and was greeted by Penny who wore a headset. "Hey Penny, What's up?", He asked.

"How's your progress so far? You find those two yet?", Penny asked.

"I thought I did. Some kid told me they were here, but this place is empty. The door was unlocked so I guess this house is abandoned.", Bolt shrugged. "You sure these two are in London?"

"They have to be Bolt. That's the last place they were spotted.", Penny reminded him. "I'm pretty sure they're smart enough to realize that being searched for. They're probably just hiding, we have to keep looking. We don't want those two awakening that **thing**. If they do that all of London and most likely the rest of the world would be doomed."

"I understand. I'll talk to you later when recieve new information.", Bolt said before hanging up the call. "Where are these two?"

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

I stepped inside my house with my bookbag on. It was filled with things that I'll be needing for my trip. Things like swimwear, sunscreen, my phone and charger, toothbrush, toothpaste, shorts, tank tops, etc.

I came back to my house one last time to get my guitar since I'm a big fan of singing and guitars. Also to say goodbye to Dad, Anna, and Hunter before I left with Dolly and her family.

I headed upstairs and stopped at my bedroom door. I put my ear up against the door to hear someone chuckling on the other side of the door. That seemed very odd to me.

I grabbed the door knob and peeked inside to see Fergus fox laying in my bed laughing his ass off at what was on my television screen. He was watching that one tv show called "The Office".

"Fergus!!!?", I asked.

"Oh sup Humie.", He waved. "How's it hangin?"

"What the heck are you doing in my room?", I asked annoyed. "How'd you even get in my house?"

"Your sister let me in.", Fergus responded. Of course she did. I went to my closet and retrieved my guitar holding it close and prepared to leave my bedroom.

"Oh and Another thing.", I turned my head to look into Fergus' eyes giving him a threating glare. "If I come back and any of my belongings go missing, you'll go missing. Capiche?"

His eyes shot open before he cleared his throat. "I hear ya loud and clear Humie.", He smiled.

"Good.", I muttered closing my bedroom door and headed downstairs. Now I just gotta find Hunter and Anna. Knowing them they could be anywhere in here.

"Aaron!", Two voices excitedly called.

"Hunter, Anna, just the two kids I wanted to talk to.", I smiled. "I came by to say goodbye. And to get my guitar."

"What?!", Anna asked.

"You're leaving already?", Hunter questioned sadly. "Where exactly are you going anyway?"

"Going to Cornwall with the dalmatians.", I answered. I could already see the worry begin to spread onto their little young faces. "Don't you guys worry about me one bit. After all I'll only be gone for a week. I want you two to look after each other while I'm gone alright?"

They both sadly agreed and nodded. "I love you two alright? Also Hunter, Dizzy and Dee Dee wanted me to tell you goodbye and they love you very much.", I mentioned and he suddenly blushed.

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

"That must be my ride.", I told Anna and Hunter putting on my backpack and wearing my guitar on a leather strap.

"W-well could you t-tell them I l-love them as well?", He stuttered causing me to smirk to myself.

"Of course.", I agreed.

"Hold on there little man!", My father called. For a split second I had forgotten all about Dad. Straight out of the blue he handed me two hundred dollars. "Spend it wisely. Get Dolly a little something special if ya want. Love ya son!"

"Love you Aaron!", Anna added.

"Same here!", Hunter grinned.

"Love you guys aswell!", I waved goodbye and left my home. Outside in front of my home was a light blue triple decker bus filled with dalmatian puppies. Dolly stuck her head out of one of the many windows and waved.

"Come on!", She called.

"Coming!", I gladly responded.

* * *

**Chapter Ending Song: On the Road Again**

**On the road again**

**I just can't wait to get on the road again**

**The life I love is makin' music with my friends**

**And I can't wait to get on the road again**

**On the road again**

**Goin' places that I've never been**

**Seein' things that I may never see again**

**And I can't wait to get on the road again**

**Here we go, on the road again**

**Like a band of Gypsies we go down the highway**

**We're the best of friends**

**Insisting that the world keep turnin' our way**

**And our way is on the road again**

**I just can't wait to get on the road again**

**The life I love is makin' music with my friends**

**And I can't wait to get on the road again, break free**

**And I can't wait to get on the road again**


	48. Something is Coming

**Season 2 Chapter 12: Something is Com****ing**

**A/n: This right here is a hint at what's to come in the final act of this season. This may or may not be a long chapter. It honestly depends on how much motivation I have.**

* * *

Aiden stared expressionless in the mirror combing his long shiny hair. Was he and Adam really doing the right thing? After all they barely knew a thing about Aaron. He seemed more kind hearted than cold blooded from what they were told.

Adam had been down in the basement for quite awhile to the point where it was concerning. "I think I should go check up on him.", Aiden thought gently setting the brush on the dresser.

He stood up from his seat and left his bedroom. Once in the kitchen he felt the ground shake violently beneath his feet. "What's he doing down there this time?", Aiden whispered unamused.

He approached the basement door and twisted the doorknob. The door opened with a loud creak and he entered the basement.

"Damn it all!", the voice of Adam shouted with anger. "Why can't I play this damn thing!?"

After finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Aiden found his brother Adam seated at a black and white grand piano a few feet away from a beige bookcase. "What's the problem?", Aiden asked folding his arms and leaning on the wall behind him.

"The "problem" is, I don't know a damn thing about pianos.", Adam cursed.

Aiden let out a sigh and went over to the piano cracking his fingers, "Scoot over, let me do it."

Adam without really having anything say in the matter moved, allowing Aiden to have full access to the piano keys. Aiden carefully examined the notesheet to know what keys to press and what notes to pay attention to. "Moonlight Sonata, My favorite. This'll be easy.", He thought.

As Aiden played the piano taking pleasure in the music that hummed through the walls of the basement. The bookcase started to move and vibrate as it Aiden was almost to the end of the song.

After three minutes the bookcase fully changed it's position. It revealed a steel barred door that lead to a hidden room. "Thanks.", Adam begrudgingly said not locking eyes with Aiden. The door automatically slid open showing a flight of stairs on the other side.

"Come on, let's see the progress so far.", Adam said getting a nod Aiden.

* * *

**-Underground Chambers (Lower Mantle of the Earth)-**

**A/n: Yes, they are actually in the Lower Mantle of the Earth.**

The two progressed over a glass bridge which showed nothing, but darkness. It deeply bothered Aiden, but Adam was shrugging it off unsurprisingly. He was tough nut to crack that's for sure.

Upon reaching the automatic sliding doors at the end of the bridge the ended up in a much larger room. Documents were scattered across a research table. Aiden pulled down a lever hidden in a dark corner of the room.

Electricity was sent throughout the entire corridor bringing it to life. "Welcome Aiden and Adam De Vil.", a friendly robotic AI voice greeted.

"Good Afternoon Chell.", Aiden smiled.

"Good Afternoon to you as well.", Chell spoke with sincerity. "Is there anything that you two require today?"

"Can you show us the progress of our little project?", Adam hinted. A hologram of the Earth appeared before the two. "Chell, Zoom in."

The center of the Earth increased in size showing a gigantic sphere of dark energy encrusted in the mantle. There he was in all his glory, Grisvore.

So far the incubation process was at twenty percent. "So approximately how long would it take for the incubation of Grisvore process to conclude?", Aiden asked.

"Approximately a full week.", Chell answered.

Adam wasn't in any rush to awaken the beast. Aiden in the other hand wasn't comfortable at all with what they were planning. "What're are we doing exactly when this think wakes up?", Aiden questioned.

Adam gave Aiden an unsettling smirk before saying, "We're going to merge with Grisvore of course."

"What?!", Aiden asked dumbfounded and beginning to get nervous. There's no way he'd give up the free will of his own body to this "thing".

"Just think! We could become gods if we become one with Grisvore.", Adam ecstatically remarked. "We could shape this damn dunghill of a world into our owm image. Grisvore is our key to ascension don't you see?"

"Listen Adam, I'm not so sure I wanna go through with this anymore.", Adam finally spoke. "I mean our powers alone should be able to take down Aaron and everyone he cares about, I feel like this is starting to go overboard."

Adam frowned in disapproval and came face to face with his brother, "Don't tell me after all this time, you wanna back out. Success is only a week away and you wanna quit?"

"I'm beginning to feel like this isn't about Mom anymore!", Aiden stated.

"Don't bring Elaine into this!", Adam argued.

"See! You don't even call her Mom! You don't care about her!", Aiden accused. "I don't wanna be involved in this anymore. You can do what you want, but I'm out of here. I'm going back up to the surface."

Aiden didn't want to be involved with his "Brother" or world domination anymore. He'd rather be on the run for the rest of his life and try to murder someone he barely knew.

"Fine!, but don't expect any mercy from me when the time comes.", Adam threatened sending chills down Aiden's spine.

"Whatever man.", Aiden rolled his eyes shaking off the threat.

* * *

**-The Dog Park-**

Aiden watched all the children and people minding their own business. It's a shame that all of this will go away in a week. It made him question his existance and his purpose in the world other than to bringing it to pure chaos and destruction.

"Hello there."

He picked up his head to see a black and white furred Husky. He wore a grey turtle neck and dark blue jeans. He had a fluffy curled tail and the most piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?", Aiden asked.

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hansel.", He greeted shaking Aiden's hand. "I couldn't help, but notice you look quite familair."

"I'm Aiden.", He smiled. "Does that ring a bell?"

"Indeed it does. I believe I saw you perform here awhile back. I must say you have quite the talent.", Hansel complimented getting Aiden to cheer up a bit. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not.", Aiden said.


	49. Announcement for all the Artists

Hello everyone Today I have an important, but brief announcement. I'm planning on one day posting this story again, but on Wattpad.

I wanted to know if there were any people out their willing to draw some of the scenes that take place in this story, I will give credit to the artist of course. I really wanna make this story a lot more interesting and gain a much bigger following Among the 101 Dalmatian Street Fandom.

Also look forward to the next chapter which is halfway complete. It's most likely to be available to read tonight or tommorow afternoon.

You can contact me through Wattpad. My username is Slasher237 and my profile picture is Sonic the hedgehog.


	50. Arrival in Cornwall

**Season 2 Chapter 12: Arrival in Cornwall**

**A/n: Here it is at last. The chapter that you've all been waiting for. Tell me what you guys think of this so far.**

* * *

I checked the Cornwall tourist guide and then back to what was outside the bus window. There were many peninsulas encompassing wild moorland, hundreds of sandy beaches, and the occasional house that would our bus would pass by. "We were definitely in Cornwall now.", I thought with excitement.

"Excited huh?", Dolly asked as she gently placed her head on my right shoulder.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've ever really traveled. So this is a whole new experience for me.", I answered. "I'm glad you wanted me to tag along with you and your family."

"No prob Bob."

A loud hissing sound came from inside the bus as it came to a stop. "Alright everyone, make sure to get all your stuff. We've arrived at last.", Doug announced.

"Well it seems like we're here. I can't wait to show you around, you'll love it here.", Dolly stated with pure joy and excitement and exited the bus along with the rest of her ecstatic siblings.

"I hope so.", I thought with utmost hope glimmering in my mind before putting on my bookbag and guitar.

* * *

**-Beach-**

Everyone was occupied with their own current activities. Dizzy, Dee Dee, and Dorothy were building sand castles. The Triple D were taking selfies buy the large crystal blue body of water. The Dimitri trio were in the harrassing fish that got too close to the shore. Diesel was too busy digging random holes and so forth.

Deepak was finally able to do some meditating away from his family in peace and quiet. Dawkins was collecting sea shells he came across, presumably for "research".

For some odd reason Da Vinci was watching me from a distance. I pretended that I didn't notice her unusual staring. Dylan on the other hand I couldn't seem to find. Dylan in her usual joking fashion told me he was probably off looking for his "Girlfriend".

"This place is beautiful.", I muttered in awe.

Before me was a sight to behold. Miles and miles of ocean were ahead. Two peninsula hill-like formations covered in forest were planted on both sides of the huge body of crystal blue water.

In the distance a lighthouse could be seen on a nearby hill that lead up to right peninsula. "That's why I love coming here. The beach is the best part of this place.", Dolly smiled staring off into the horizon.

"I didn't expect to see you here again after all this time."

Due to how unfamiliar the voice sounded I turned around to face a male doberman. He had black and tan fur, His right ear stuck up and had a cut on it while his left flops down, and a necklace with a single shark tooth on it. He didn't seem to wear a shirt, but he did wear light blue shorts that stopped at his knees. I did notice a large scar across his stomach and chest.

"Spike?", Dolly questioned and immediately brought him into a hug. "It's been forever."

So this is Spike huh? I stood up from the my sandy seat and dusted myself off. "So you're Spike?", I asked reaching out a hand which he happily took. "My name's Aaron." He seemed like a chilled out guy.

"Nice to meet ya little dude.", He greeted.

"I don't think Dolly's told you, but I'm her Boyfr-"

"So Spike, What ya been up to since we've been gone?", Dolly asked cutting me off. The two slowly got caught in their little conversation and started to forget I was even there. After about several minutes later they had both left the beach leaving me stunned.

I instinctually became suspicious of the fact that Dolly had abruptly interrupted me before I was able to tell Spike that I was her lover. "That was strange...", I told myself.

"You good Aaron?", DJ asked.

"Oh yeah.", I responded snapping out of my daze. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"Just thinking about Anna.", He casually answered as we began walking along the shoreline. "You're sister is one of a kind. Ya know the night we had our date that jerkwad Jason ambushed us with his little buddies. Anna had gotten pissed after seeing me getting my ass kicked and she turned into a whole nother person."

"What do you mean?", I asked him in confusion.

"I mean she lashed out and starting beating up Jason and his friends. I'd never expect her to be that violent, especially with how small and fragile she can be sometimes.", DJ explained. "That's why I like her, she's not like the other girls I've met."

"Well, I trust you with her DJ. You're a good kid just like the rest of your siblings.", I added get a rewarding smile of confidence from him. "Say have you seen Dylan anywhere? I can't seem to find him."

"Last time I saw him, he was heading up there.", He replied pointing at a hill painted with forest and it was the same one that had that very interesting lighthouse.

"Alright thanks brother."

* * *

**-The Lighthouse Hill-**

I randomly strolled through the forest in hopes I'd eventually find Dylan. "Where could he have gotten to? Why would Dylan be out here in the first place?"

Stopping I looked around and froze upon seeing Dylan crouched behind a group of bushes. He appeared to be watching something or possibly...someone. A smirk crept onto my face as I began quietly stalking Dylan.

The closer I got behind him the more clear it became to me what had really caught his eye. "Woah who's that?", I whispered kneeling beside Dylan.

She was a female Blue Merle Border Collie. She had white fur with four white socks fur patterns on her arms and legs, black ear lids, two different shaded colour patched eyes which were black and blue. With a blue back, a black tail with a white tip. She wore a blue jean jacket which fit her slim figure perfectly, and grey shorts.

"Summer...", Dylan murmured.

"Let's go talk to her.", I suggested.

"What?! We can't!", He loudly whispered.

"Why not man?", I questioned feeling like I hit a brick wall. "I get it brother you're nervous to talk to the girl you like. I'll help you, don't worry."

Getting to my feet and came out into the open with a loud, "Hello there!". Summer faced me and raised an eyebrow by my sudden intrusion.

"My name is Aaron Daniels, Pleased to meet ya.", I grinned.

"Um...Summer?", She responsed. "Are you lost or something? It's quite rare to see humans around here."

"Not really, I just came to help out a friend who was too shy to talk to you himself.", I said before looking expectantly at the bushes. "Come on out dude, she knows you're out there."

On cue as if we had previously planned this, Dylan popped out of the bushes with an unsure smile on his face. "Hey Summer.", Dylan awkwardly waved.

"City Boy?", Summer gasped.

"Y-yeah it's me. City boy.", Dylan blushed.

Feeling as if my work was done I felt like a third wheel. "Alrighty then, I'll leave you two to it then. See ya two later.", I said decidedly giving these two obvious "lovebirds" their space so they could catch up.

* * *

**-That Night-**

I roughly dragged my toothbrush across my teeth. I swished around the mouthwash and toothpaste in my mouth before spitting it right into the sink. I set my toothbrush on the side of the sink's counter and exited the bathroom.

An energy dispelling yawn escaped my mouth and I plopped onto my bed. I couldn't wait to start the day.

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

"Hmm...I wonder who that is?", I wondered getting out of bed and groggily made my way towards my room's door. It creaked open and I found Da Vinci on the other side wearing the cutest sleepwear.

She wore typical white pj's with different color splotches in the shape of paw prints. "There something you need Da Vinci?", I asked.

"I was wondering if I could sleep in here...with you.", She finished in a timid manner.

She was just too cute sometimes. "Uh...sure why not?", I agreed opening the door all the way allowing her inside. She laid down on my bed intenly studying me as I got onto the other side of the bed.

She snuggled up beside me a smile of pure bliss on her muzzle, her tail thumping excitedly against my side. "Goodnight Aaron.", She whispered.

"Goodnight Da Vinci.", I said back and reached over to the lamp next to my bed and shut if off encasing my room in complete darkness.


	51. New Discord Server

Discord Link: https/discord.gg/v6EaZ8S

Just copy and paste the link above, I'll see you there.


	52. A Day with Da Vinci

**Season 2 Chapter ****13: A Day with Da Vinci**

**A/n: I wanna say thank you for all the recent support and positive reviews I've been getting for High Paw High.**

**Make sure you've joined my discord server which I gave a link to in my previous author's note if you wanna keep contact with me or just want to chat with others who are also fans of this story, Don't hesitate to join.**

**Also make sure to check out a friend of mine on Wattpad.**

**Username: Deamion001**

**Story Name:**

**101 Dalmatian Street: The Soldier Boy**

**I truly recommend this story for 101 Dalmatian Street Fans, it's a great read and really worth people's time and attention. See you all in Discord!**

* * *

Letting out a satisfying yawn I rubbed my sore eyes with my palms. Da Vinci shifted around in bed with her arms tightly grasped around me with a look of contentment plastered onto her face. The room was completely silent except for the ticking clock on the wall which read 10:00 am.

"Guess it's time to start the day.", I thought still half sleep.

I gently removed Da Vinci's arms from around me as to not wake her up. Getting up from bed I lazily headed towards the bathroom. Hopefully Dolly would have time to hang out with me today unlike yesterday.

To be honest I'm still kinda torn up on the inside about how Dolly dipped on me with that Spike guy and left me alone. I'm still concerned about how she cut me off briefly before I could tell him we were a couple. Maybe I'm thinking about all of this a little too much.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, and getting dressed exited the bathroom to find Da Vinci gone. "She must've woken up while I was in the bathroom. I hope I wasn't too loud.", I guessed.

I then picked up my phone to see if I got any unread text messages from Dolly or Dylan. Unfortunately there wasn't any which brought me down, but not enough to ruin today for me.

* * *

**-The Beach-**

I aimlessly roamed the beach like a lost soul. Many thoughts about what I could do today clouded my mind to the point that it bummed me out.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Suddenly the sand below me exploded and I came face to face with two crossed eyes. "Ugh! Diesel!", I groaned wiping the sand out of my clothes.

Diesel on the otherhand seemed mildly unaware of his own surroundings in his usual Diesel fashion. "Oops sorry.", The dirt covered pup apologized before blanking out for several seconds and went back to digging. "Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig!"

"He can be so random sometimes.", I muttered not surprised by Diesel's antics. "But hey, that's Diesel in a nutshell for ya."

I then begun intentionally smiling upon seeing Dolly, but frowned once I saw that doberman Spike accompanying her. Shaking off the sudden uneasiness I mustered the courage to go and talk to the two myself.

"Hey you two!", I waved getting their attention and jogged over to them.

"Aaron!", Dolly swooped me up into a hug and I blushed as always. It felt so good to have my arms around her again even though we've been apart for half a day and a full night. Also yes, I did keep track of how much time we we're apart. "Sorry I didn't hang out with you yesterday. I was too busy catching up with Spike."

"I understand.", I replied with a nod. "So what're you two doing?"

"Nothing much, just scoping the beach looking for Dylan and his girlfriend. Trying to see what they're up to.", Dolly joked. "He also wanted me to tell ya thanks since he's terrible with girls."

"Dylan's the closest thing I have to a brother. I'm here for him.", I approved with brotherly love.

"That's a good message to send to those you care for.", Spike stated. "We're going to a party that's happening tonight, Care to join us dude?"

"Nah I'm good.", I shrugged breaking eye contact with the two. "You two enjoy yourselves. I just want to take in the fresh air and relax for today."

"Are you sure?", Dolly asked noticing my change of tone. "You don't sound ok. Something on your mind you wanna talk about?"

"I'm ok."

"Oh ok.", Dolly muttered before her and Spike began to take off as I watched. "We'll talk to you later!"

I felt like I should've gone with them, for Dolly's sake. I'm not quite sure how to feel about Spike yet. I don't know about any of this, I might end up messing up her flow. It seems I always have a tendancy to overthink things that don't really require much thought.

"Oooooo...", came from the Triple D who'd been watching the seen from a distance.

"I'd step my game up if I were you.", Destiny suggested.

"Or Spike-", Dallas began.

"-Is gonna end up taking Dolly away from you.", Deja Vu finished.

There's no way Dolly would just go and ditch me for Spike. Would she? No! She would never especially after all we've been through together. These three are just trying to get me on edge. "Dolly wouldn't leave me for him.", I disagreed. Then a single important question came to mind.

Did she ever tell him that we're a couple?

* * *

**-Later that Day-**

I guess I did mess up not going with Dolly and Spike. Unexpectedly today was uneventful, but on the other hand I did do some exploring around the beach, mainly the shoreline.

Sucks there wasn't much to be found here. I felt the sand beside me shift as Da Vinci gently planted herself onto the ground next to me. "H-Hey Aaron.", She shyly greeted smiling, blushing a bit.

"Hey Da Vinci.", I replied staring into the sunset. "How was your day? Productive I presume?"

"Y-yeah you could say t-that.", She stuttered. It was then I noticed the small wooden box in Da Vinci's arms. "There was something I've been meaning to give you. I've been working on it all day."

I watched in interest as she opened the box revealing a single baby blue pastel colored bandana. Many spots of all colors were random placed over the fabric. She got behind me and carefully tied it around my neck. Afterwords I got to my feet and stood infront of the water examining my reflection. I've gotta admit, it looks nice on me. This so far was the only good thing that came out of today.

"Do you like it?", Da Vinci asked nervously.

"Like it, is an understatement.", I replied. "I love it. Thanks a lot!"

A look of relief and tenderness swept over her face. She immediately brought me into a gentle heartwarming hug. "There's another thing I want to do with you before the day is over."

"Oh, What is that?"

* * *

I was currently seated on a rock that was perfectly alligned with the setting sun. Da Vinci sat a couple of inches away from me her eyes glued to the canvas infront of her. I agreed to let her paint me here as a sort of way to look back on this vacation.

"So where did you get your name?", I wondered suddenly.

"What do you mean?", Da Vinci asked still concentrating on her work.

"Well your name is Da Vinci.", I mentioned. "I believe there was a Renaissance Artist named Leonardo Da Vinci. He was a painter just like you now that I think about it."

"Oh.", Da Vinci sheepishly giggled. "It's a long story really."

"I'd honestly love to hear it.", I implied.

"If you say so.", Da Vinci added. "Back when I was born at first my Mom and Dad didn't really know what to name me unlike my siblings. Since the majority of us are named based on our personalities and personal leisures, my parents would follow me around to see what I liked to do for fun. In their words it was "quite the tasks" since I was so shy and not as open about my interests. They did notice how I loved going to the art museum though. My favorite exhibit overall was the Mona Lisa, still is in fact. So as an experiment my parents left me alone with a bunch of art materials to see what I'd do. Since I was two at the time they expected me to not do much, but to their suprise instead of using the art supplies; I used my own hands to paint. I had created something that looked nearly identical to the Mona Lisa. It even made it on the news, but my parents kept the fact that I did it anonymous for my sake."

I listened intently to her story in astonishment. At such a young age she was able to paint something that made big news.

"Wow.", was all that escaped from my lips. "That's such an impressive feat, and at such a young age too."

"That's how I got my name.", Da Vinci proudly stated. She scooted away from the painting wiping the sweat from her fur. "How's it look?"

I stood up rubbing my sore butt from the bumpy rock and went to view the artwork. Upon setting my eyes on it, my jaw dropped in amazement. She got everything on point! From my different colored eyes, my shadow, and even the sunset itself.

"Ya really put Blood, Sweat, and Tears into this one Vinci.", I commented in awe.

"You really think so?", She repeated.

"Yeah! Of course.", I nodded. "Again, Thanks for the Bandana. You've made this day a whole lot more enjoyable."

"Your welcome.", She blushed.


	53. Getting to Know Him Pt1

**Season 2 Chapter 14: ****Getting to Know Him** **Pt.1**

**A/n:**

**Make sure to check out today's top picks fanfics created by two great people I know.**

**101 Dalmatian Street: The New Neighbor by Veilo** **also check out his DeviantArt Valo-Son**

**And...**

**Family First by Sheikh1**

* * *

**-Anna and Hunter-**

Anna was snug in bed lost in the paradise that was sleep. Light snoring echoed throughout her room. Afternoon naps were always the best part of the day for her. Mainly since the house was unusually quiet, but it just meant no interruptions to her naps.

Her closet door creaked open. The resting child shifted around on her mattress mumbling a couple of unintelligible words. Making sure to not to make much noise her adopted sibling Hunter stepped out of the closet. He held a camcorder in his right hand and a fake rubber spider in his left.

He did his best to hold back his laughter as he stood over the side of Anna's bed. "Anna...", Hunter whispered as he dangled the fake spider over the young girls head. Her face was merely inches away from the rubber arachnid.

"Anna..."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. After her vision cleared she immediately let out a bloodcurdling scream and swiped at the gag toy. Hunter fell to the ground holding his stomach as it cramped up from his uncontrollable laughter.

"HUNTER!!!", Anna cried clutching her stomach feeling her heart racing inside her chest.

"You should've seen the look on your face!", He pointed out. He laughter began to cease upon seeing glaring at him with tears streaming down her face. "Are you ok?"

"No I am not!", She responded angrily.

"I-I'm S-sorry.", He frantically apologized.

She wiped the remaining tears with her sleeve and took a deep breath to relieve the stress and her beating heart. "It's ok, I've just had very bad encounters with Spiders before. Just don't do it again."

Just then, Ryan Daniels burst through her bedroom door with panic on his face. Ever since the De Vil incident he's become more vigilant of his kids. "What happened? Is everything ok?", He asked trying to find any possible scenario in his mind of what could've taken place in her room.

"Everything is ok Dad.", Anna reassured her frightened father while she got out of bed. "We had to kill a spider that was in my room."

The fright on her father's face went away and was replaced with consolation. "Well, That's relief.", He sighed. "Oh I just remembered. The International Camden Amusement Park is in town. You two should go and have a blast."

"Really!?", Hunter asked with excitement.

"Of course. I know you both are tired of being crammed up in this place 24/7.", Ryan nodded. "In fact, I'll take you two there now. Hunter come on out, Let Anna get properly dressed."

* * *

Ryan parked his car into an empty space surrounded by many other vehicles. In the distance beyond the parking lot were sky high roller coasters and many other amusement attractions. Thousands of people and Anthros alike with their friends and family crowded the area.

"It's like the whole town is here.", Hunter said while he and Anna stared out the window.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.", Ryan spoke. "After all, This is a once a year thing. This only happens every summer here in Camden. They have some amazing rides and delicious food."

He proceeded to hand his impatient daughter and nephew their own share of twenty dollars. "Remember, Spend it wisely.", Ryan playfully winked. "Now get outta my car and go have some fun."

By the he'd finished the sentence the two had vanished. He sighed in relief now that he was by himself again. "Welp, Time for me to head back home.", Ryan thought exiting the parking lot. "Tinder, Here I come!"

* * *

**-****Awhile Later-**

After hours of the constant roller coasters, House of Mirrors, and many other exhilarating attractions, Anna finally understood what drew so many people here.

Hunter took his eyes off of the cotton candy cone he held in his palms. "I wanna go on that next!", He cheered pointing at the massive Ferris Wheel. Once Anna laid eyes upon the jaw dropping heights, her heart got caught in her throat and her pupils shrank.

There's lot of things she's done her life, but the death trap in her field of vision wouldn't be one of them. "Uh...Anna?", Hunter nervously asked.

No words escaped her lips, but suddenly she began shaking her head. "No, No, No, No, No, No, No.", She quietly chanted while taking steps back not paying much attention to who was behind her.

"Umph!", Someone behind her grunted.

Turning around to see who she backed into, she found...her brother. No. It couldn't be him. He was in Cornwall with Dolly and her family wasn't he? The boy she was looking at now looked like an exact replica of her older brother. The only thing to differentiate him from Aaron were those piercing blue eyes and long flowy hair.

Wait! Now she knew who he was. He was one of the boys that had recently moved right across from her house. If she remembered correctly he also had a brother.

"I'm sorry.", She briefly apologized.

"It's ok. Really.", He shrugged while backing away from her.

"Say, You look a lot like my brother.", She mentioned. Then he turned around and took off. Anna couldn't help, but watch him take off with unnatural superhuman speeds "Wait! Where are you going!?"

Why did he run away? She definitely didn't say anything wrong to him. Then she got the urge to take off after him, but there was just too many people and Anthros around. She decided to check up on Hunter only to see him excitedly waiting in the line for the Ferris Wheel.

"Hunter, What are you doing?", She questioned folding her arms.

"Going on the Ferris Wheel.", He answered. "Come on! You'll like it!"

"Yeah...No thank you!", Anna called from a distance.

"Ok then suit yourself!", Hunter spoke bringing out his camera. "I was gonna save your reaction for Youtube, but I guess I'll record myself instead."

She wasn't a fan of heights. Even though today she did go on some seriously high rides, but that was only possible by Hunter's thorough convincing.

Anna, like her brother was a serious pessimist. She made a huge mistake watching all of the Final Destination movies out of boredom. That movie was an unbearable nightmare for all the pessimist on Earth. It was the main reason why she struggled so much with getting on any ride in the amusement park.

It was then in that moment her mind went onto the topic of that Aaron look alike. "Hey Hunter I gotta go to the bathroom!", She warned him and he gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be back!"


	54. Getting to Know Him Pt2

**Season 2 Chapter 15: Getting to Know Him Pt.2**

**A/n: Here ya guys go! I'm gonna be taking a break since tommorow is my birthday and I don't plan on doing any writing. Also High Paw High is going to be getting an official cover soon. So look out for that in the meantime.**

**Again thanks for all of the recent support from all of you. Also big thanks to the following on my discord server. Winter, Shade, Deamion, Angel O'Hare, Glitchpanda54, MG Studios, Sheikh1, Pizza DX, JordC4, and Veilo. **

* * *

**-Aiden P.O.V-**

"Why did I run?!", I thought in embarrassment coming to a stop. God, now I'm definitely giving that girl a reason to become skeptical of me.

My burning lungs forcefully made me huff in the fresh air around me. Some people passed me exchanging confused glances and whispering to the others that were with them. Ever since that American spy Bolt invaded our home, I've been on edge a lot more than usual.

"Aiden.", came from Hansel as I felt a soft hand on my right shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

I gazed into his breathtaking blue eyes and smiled, quickly thinking of a proper excuse. "Yeah, I got a little lost is all.", I chuckled bashfully while blushing. "So what do you wanna do next?"

"I'm in the mood for a little stargazing, You?", He questioned smiling.

"O-oh s-sure!", I stuttered. Maybe it's good to leave this place, especially after my little encounter with that girl.

I swear ever since I started hanging out with Hansel I've been gaining feelings that I can't quite explain. Or maybe that's just the charm Hansel has on people. Making our way past the thousands of other humans and anthros, we finally made it out the park without. I'm personally glad that I didn't arousing any suspicion.

* * *

**-Dog Park-**

"The sky is so full of mysteries don't you think?", Hansel asked and I nodded with a smile. "So is life itself. Of course it has it's ups and downs, but its a once in a lifetime experience for all of us. I pity the individuals who believe that life is a curse and nothing matters."

I sorta couldn't help, but think of Adam. I was nothing like that though. The time that I've been alive I've realized that life truly is a treasure and worth enjoying. Ever since the death of our Mother or "Creator" in Adam's words, He's become a lot more cruel and heartless day by day. I thought it was a phase at first, but that day when he threatened me I realized that he's accepted his purpose in turning this world to ashes and becoming it's "New God".

Now I feel terrible knowing that the clock was ticking and I could be trying to stop Adam. Then the thoughts overwhelmed me causing warm tears to flow down my cheeks. Hansel was quick to notice my current emotional moment and became worried.

"Are you alright Aiden?"

"Y-You're right Hansel, Life is worth live especially with the ones you care about.", I blubbered. "All I've ever wanted was friends and to be happy. All the time I've spent around you and everyone else, I've come to know that there are good people in the world and life is precious. I hoped my brother would open his eyes and be the same way, but I guess not."

"What do you mean?", Hansel asked.

I wiped my tears as a smile grew on my face. I then stared at the sky above us.

**Song: That Distant Shore from Steven Universe (NateWantsToBattle Cover)**

**It all became so lovely,**

**Those bluest skies above me,**

**Those funny feelings I had, never felt before I met you...**

**I thought I'd stay awhile,**

**I tried to learn to smile,**

**So many colors I had, never even known!**

**Maybe I'll find myself,**

**Sitting on that Distant Shore!**

**Maybe I'm not,**

**Alone...**

**Then I see the colors fading,**

**Gentleness of light escaping...**

**Shadows of my fear invading!**

**Have I seen this all before?,**

**I know!**

**That there's something residing,**

**A terror deep inside me!**

**I couldn't understand how,**

**You could be so bold!**

**Maybe I'll find myself,**

**Smiling on that Distant Shore!**

**Maybe I'm not...**

**Alone...**

"Wow...", A young feminine spoke from behind us, which most definitely did not come from Hansel.

We both took our eyes of each other and turned around to see that little girl from before with that long haired kid. "W-What're you doing here?", I questioned in confusion.

"We followed you both here. Then we heard you singing here.", the little girl explained. "You ran away before I could introduce myself to you. I'm Anna and this knucklehead right here is Hunter."

"Hey.", Hunter waved while eating multi-colored cotton candy out of a plastic bag. "Anyways are you ok?"

"Yeah.", Anna and Hansel added.

I sighed shaking my head, "Guess there's no point in prolonging this anymore. This may or may not come as a surprise, but Me and Adam came here to kill all of you."

"WHAT!!!", Hansel, Anna, and Hunter cried in Unison.

"We we're created in a lab underneath Aaron's old home. His mother extracted DNA from him when he was an infant, thus using that very same DNA to create us.", I finally confessed. "Adam's the mastermind behind it all! I don't wanna hurt anybody!"

As I slowly began to fall into insanity I felt myself being brought into a furry embrace. Surprisingly I found myself being comforted by Hansel. "It's not your fault ya know? At least you came clean to us.", Hansel said in reassurance.

"I would do something to prevent all of this, but I just don't know what to do.", I whined.

"Don't worry, Now that you've told us about Adam we can all put an end to his antics together.", Anna said with determination. "Right Hunter?"

"As much as I wanna say no, I'll have to say yes. Mainly since I don't wanna die.", Hunter nodded.

"Then it's a plan then?", Hansel said. "We should go to the authorities."

"No! The police force can't handle someone as powerful as me and Adam.", I brought up. "But I do know just the canine that could potientially help us if we give him the full story."


	55. Not Good Enough

**Season 2 Chapter 16: Not Good Enough**

* * *

I softly hummed a random tune while fiddling with my guitar. For some reason I just felt like keeping to myself today. What would be a greater place to do that than the beach? Besides the beach would only stay this quiet and mellow until the party happening later on tonight.

What party you ask? Well it's supposedly a party without the invitations and it's gonna be taking place here on the beach. To be honest I've been contemplating on whether to ask Dolly out so we can spend some time together.

"Hey Aaron.", Dylan greeted from behind me and sat down in the sand right next to me.

"Sup Dylan."

I didn't break my gaze from the instrument in my grasp. "Sunset looks great huh?", He asked with an anxious chuckle.

"Mmm Hmm.", I nodded.

Dylan cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched the fur behind his left ear. I could tell he was nervous for some reason. Has he come here to tell me something?

"So have you and Summer hit if off yet?", I asked breaking the silence.

"O-oh yeah!", He stuttered stiffening a blush. "We've had our moments ever since you "helped" me a couple days ago. What about you and Dolly?"

I blinked and finally took my eyes off my guitar. "Umm...Ever since we came here she's been hanging out a lot more with Spike lately, but Da Vinci and everybody else have been good company for the time being though."

"Huh? That's odd. If there's anybody she likes hanging around it's you.", Dylan said with disbelief. He then gave me a suggestive look as if there was something he wanted to tell me, but was afraid to say just that. "You don't think Dolly is-"

"No!", I grunted in anguish as my body started turning into a crimson red tint from head to toe. "Dolly and Spike aren't secretly seeing each other behind my back."

"I'm not saying they are. I'm suggesting it's best you check in with Dolly and Spike tonight just so you can get confirmation from the both of them that nothing is going on.", Dylan explained. "Besides Dolly is reckless, but she still cares and loves you. She makes that fairly clear when you two aren't together."

My anger ceased and body changed back to it's original hue. In the moment I knew what he meant hence causing me to calm down with a newfounding sense of understanding. "Alright.", I silently muttered as I got to my feet. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later. Tell Summer I said Hi."

* * *

**-****Dolly-**

Dolly and Spike sat side by side observing the beginning sunset. "Y'know, How long ago was it when we first met?", Spike abruptly asked.

"Heck I don't know, Seemed like forever ago when we first came across each other.", Dolly rolled her eyes playfully. "Just as I beautiful as I remember it."

"Not as beautiful as you.", Spike slyly remarked with a smirk.

"Uh Thanks.", Dolly nervously grinned.

"Pssh! Dolly! Over here!", Dylan called. Dolly followed the voice of her brother with her eyes, scanning the forest behind her. She eventually found Dylan tucked away in a group of bushes waving her down. "Dolly we gotta talk, this is urgent."

She nodded, "Hold on Spike, Dylan wants to talk with me."

She stretched hard before getting up and heading to her brother that was currently waiting for her in the forest. Once concealed by the many trees and shrubs she found Dylan patiently waiting for her. "Wassup Dyl, Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Have you told Spike that you're in a relationship with Aaron yet?", Dylan questioned.

"Well...no, but I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him.", Dolly said currently unsure of the situation.

"You shouldn't Dilly-Dally with this any longer. I'm starting to notice that you spending so much time with Spike is beginning to take a bad toll on Aaron.", Dylan mentioned.

Dolly ultimately in the end felt guilty knowing that Aaron might've possibly held the thought in his mind that she was purposely skipping out on him to hang out with Spike. "I've only been spending this much time with Spike so he wouldn't feel bad once I informed him about me and Aaron.", Dolly explained sadly. "But if it'll make Aaron feel better I'll tell Spike tonight during the party."

"It's best you do that before it's too late.", Dylan warned. "You don't wanna do something that's irreversible or could potientally damage your current relationship with Aaron."

With that finishing statement which held a lot of truth Dylan took off. Presumably to hang out with Summer or do something else. Dolly sat there thinking deeply about what her brother told her. She then turned her gaze to Spike who was currently lying on his back basking in the remaining sunlight and sighed.

* * *

**-Back with Aaron-**

I gazed into the mirror staring at my reflection. Dubstep music blasted from the outside seeping under the motel window of the room I stayed in. The floor vibrated and thumped beneath me with every bass drop. Sucks the beach party is about a mile away from the motel.

"I know DJ's having a blast out there.", I joked with nobody and awkwardly chuckled to myself.

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

I suddenly looked in the direction of the door and wasted no time to answer it. Upon unlocking the door I found myself face to face with a smiling Dolly. "Hey dude!", Dolly excitedly greeted pulling me into a friendly hug, her tail wagging profusely behind her.

"Hey Doll.", I blushed hugging back. "You've finally decided to come around huh?"

"Heck yeah! I couldn't leave you hanging during an awesome night like this.", She smirked nudging me with her elbow. "Come on! What are we waiting for?"

She took my hand into one of her own and lead me away from the hotel and towards the beach while the music got louder the closer we got. Honestly I'm glad I'm going to have some fun at the party, but overall the best thing about this was the fact I'd be able to hang out with Dolly again after what seemed like forever ago.

There was a massive crowd infront of the DJ booth. Of course DJ was taking charge of the music, he's an expert when it comes to the musical arts. Tables alligned with a sorts of snacks and drinks were on the sidelines. Not a single human in sight though and I can already feel the stares burrowing into my body.

"Don't stress yourself about others staring. Just have fun and enjoy yourself.", Dolly reassured as she then prepared to leave me by myself.

"Wait! Hold on where are you going?", I asked concerned.

"I'm just going to take care of something real quick, I'm gonna come back don't worry man!", She said disappearing into the crowd.

After that, I awkwardly shuffled around not having any clue of what to do. "I hope she isn't gone for too long.", I thought while trying my hardest to ignore some of the stares that I was recieving.

"Aaron? Is that you?", A familiar voice asked from my left.

I blinked several times to make sure I was seeing clearly. Before me was Dana Reece, the husky I had met awhile back. She wore a beautiful red short red dress that covered most of her body, along with high heels on her paws. She's honestly the last person I'd expect to see here. "Dana? What're you doing here?", I asked smiling giving her a hug.

"I have family here in Cornwall. This my last day before I go back to Camden.", She answered. "Also, What happened your eye? How come it's just fine? The last time we talked you were still wearing an eyepatch."

I chuckled bashfully while rubbing my head, "It's a long story."

"Is Dolly here with you?"

"She was, but she told me that she had to do something.", I shrugged then noticed how much time went by. "It's been awhile I thought she'd be back by now."

"You need help looking for her?", Dana asked.

"No I've got it all covered. Knowing her she probably got distracted with whatever she was doing. Otherwise It was nice talking to you again after all this time Dana.", I smirked.

"Same here.", She then left before giving me a goodbye wave and winked. "See ya next time Mr. Daniels."

* * *

**-Dolly-**

"Where is he? Where is he?", Dolly repeated in her mind as she surveyed everyone that passed her. As much as she wanted to get to partying with her BBFF aka Best Boyfriend Forever she had to reveal the truth to Spike.

It was then in that moment she was pulled aside by someone she couldn't quite see in the crowd. Fortunately for her it was Spike that had grabbed her. "Dolly I was just looking for you.", He said

"Yeah...Me too.", Dolly muttered.

"Wanna get outta here?", Spike asked.,

"Yeah, but we need to talk about something.", Dolly told him. She wondered how'd she be able to explain this to him without breaking his heart. Before Aaron was ever in the picture it was obvious to everyone that there was some sort of chemistry between the two. "There's something I've been meaning to confess-"

Dolly was hushed by Spike who softly pressed a finger into her muzzle. "There's something I've been meaning to confess to you aswell Dolly."

She brushed his hand away from her mouth. "Listen Spike, I'm-Mpmh!", Dolly was cut off as she felt her lips collide with Spike's. She felt so wrong doing and terrible for allowing this to happen. Dolly quickly pulled away catching her breath.

"I love you too Dolly.", Spike lovingly muttered.

"Dolly...", Dolly turned her head to see Aaron completely devastated. She didn't even need to guess if he had saw what had just occured between her and Spike. His face said it all.

"Aaron it's not what you think!", Dolly begged.

"Here I was thinking that I was stressing myself out for nothing, but I should've listened to my gut. I should've read the signs that this was gonna happen.", He looked at her, his eyes glossy and his face wet. "Have fun."

"Aaron! Wait!", Dolly called, but it was already too late and he'd taken of in a fit of sadness and rage.

"What's his problem?", Spike cluelessly asked raising an eyebrow. Dolly was upset by how clueless he was of the situation, but it was her fault that she didn't inform him sooner.

"He's my boyfriend Spike! That's what I was trying to confess!", Dolly exclaimed. "Now he most likely thinks I'm over him now. This is so my fault!, I should've said something to you sooner and now Aaron's probably has lost all trust in me."

* * *

**-Back to Aaron-**

I pushed open the door to my room and slammed it shut. "How could she do this to me?", I wailed clenching both of my fists. I stared at form in the mirror to see two curved horns protruding from my forehead, my teeth were jagged and sharp, my fingernails had turned into claws, my eyes were pitch black and souless, and my skin was glowing a bright red.

"Oh God! I'm turning into that thing again!", I thought in utter horror.

I rushed into the bathroom and took off all my clothing leaving only my underwear. I grabbed the shower handle putting the turning it to cold water and waited for the tub to fill up.

Without sacrificing another second I dunked my entire body into the tub with the freezing water. I sat in the tub and watched as my body slowly reverted back to how it originally looked. Once everything was back to normal I put my face in my palms and began to uncontrollably sob.

Why would Dolly betray me like this? Was I not a good lover and friend? Was I not good enough for her?


	56. Confessions

**Season 2 Chapter 17: ****Confessions**

* * *

**-The Next Day (Dolly's Room)-**

"Come on, Come on, Aaron pick up.", Dolly worriedly muttered to herself as she repeatedly attempted to call Aaron. His number went straight to voicemail with every attempt causing her to throw her head back in annoyance.

Everything went bad, and so fast. She should've listened to Dylan. Dolly had so many regrets and way more things she wished she should've done.

The room's door creaked halfway opened in Delilah peeked in through the crack checking in on her daughter. "Is everything alright in here dear?", Delilah asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know.", Dolly sighed.

That response told Delilah everything she needed to know. She fully entered the room and closed the door behind her, giving them both some privacy. Dolly shifted her body on the bed and got into a sitting position next to her mother.

"So, What's the matter?"

"It's Aaron, Mom.", Dolly frowned. "Yesterday night during the party I was finally planning on telling Spike that I'm not interested in him anymore, but then he kissed me."

Delilah nodded in understandment, "And you're afraid of what Aaron may think if he finds out?"

"That's the problem.", Dolly groaned in embarassment covering her face. "Aaron saw everything and ran away. Spike won't even talk to me right now. I screwed up everything, This is all my fault."

Delilah sympathetically hugged her daughter trying to console her in the best way can. "No dear it's not. It was nothing more than a misunderstanding. All you have to do is explain to Aaron what really happened to clear the air.", Delilah stated. "But first you should talk to Spike. It's best to explain things to him aswell. It would the right thing to do."

Dolly sadly nodded, but did not take her mother's words for granted. Dolly had to make this right and fast. She knew just exactly where to find Spike.

* * *

**-Back to Aaron (Forest)-**

I had been out here deep in the forest since last night trying to relieve myself of any remaining anger that still lingered in my body. This meditating stuff was doing it for me. Everytime I tried to think of nothing at all, I always ended up picture those two liplocking behind my back. Pacing around back and forth proved to be a useless method as well.

It infuriates me so much! I'm even thinking about it right now. It was then at that moment my blood began to boil. My body was on fire and I could feel my aura flare up. I then caught sight of a boulder a few feet away from me.

A bold idea formed in my brain. Frowning, I stood up clenching both my fists. I walked towards the bother, steam radiating off my form. Once infront of the colossal rock, I readied myself to do something risky and potientially dangerous for my body.

Without anymore delaying I finally indulged into my overwhelming anger. I thrust my right fist into the massive rock with full force. Upon impact with my fist, The boulder slighty scratched the ground beneath it while shifting outta place.

Letting out an animalistic growl, I then proceeded to ferociously pound the boulder with my left and then my right and then left again. I repeated this pattern until my knuckles were sore and bloody. One final punch into the center of the large rock shattered it into small bits.

I collapsed to my knees panting. A blistering heat swept over my exhausted body as I faced the boulder that I had smashed into a million pieces.

"Aaron..."

The sound of footsteps rushed to my side. I found Da Vinci by my side with visible concern on her face. "Your Hands!", She gasped carefully examining my bloody palms. "Hold still."

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out two clear white bandana's. I guess she carries out spares. Da Vinci then wraps up my wounds with the bandanas. "Thanks Da Vinci.", I smiled earning a small blush out of her. "You saw everything, Didn't you?"

She slowly nodded and asked, "Why are you out here in the forest? Is everything ok?"

I went quiet and turned my gaze away from her. "Last night during the party...I caught Dolly with Spike, but they weren't just hanging out like I originally thought before.", I stopped and took a deep breath. "I caught them kissing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Why would she do this to me? I don't wanna believe Dolly actually kissed him, but she did."

I could tell there was something Da Vinci wanted to say, but couldn't for some reason unknown to me. "There's something you wanna say?", I asked.

She anxiously fiddled with her fingers and looked up at me, "Um...there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I'm...I'm..."

"You're what?"

"-I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AARON!!!"

* * *

**-Back with Dolly-**

For Dolly's sake, it didn't take long to find Spike. Of course he'd be in their favorite spot to relax. Dolly found him lifelessly watching the sun, his back turned to her. Remembering her Mom's words, she set all her fears aside came by Spike's side and sat down.

He was obviously aware of her presence, but no words escaped his lips to make it clear that he awknowledged her. "Uh...Hey Spike.", She nervously greeted.

"Hey.", He muttered not looking at her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I should have told you about Aaron sooner.", She apologized. "I was just afraid of how you'd react. I didn't wanna hurt your feelings...or for you to hate me."

Spike then finally decided to look in her direction, his eyebrows furrowed. "Dolly I could never hate you. Of course I would've been upset at first, but I understand that you've moved on from me.", Spike stated. "And because of what I did last night, I've messed up your relationship with Aaron. It's all my fault..."

It seems Dolly wasn't the only one that felt responsible for what transpired. "No Spike, it's my fault. I was given plenty of chances to tell you I'm in a relationship, but I was careless and didn't take it that seriously when I should've and now he probably hates my guts.", Dolly ranted now on the verge of tears. "Could you ever forgive me?"

A look of understanding and consolement overtook Spike's face and he wiped away Dolly's tears. "Of course Dolly.", He nodded embracing her. After a minute passes they brake away from the hug. "I'll help you find Aaron and we can explain to him what happened together alright?"

Dolly sniffed and nodded. Now all she had to do is find Aaron and think of a proper resolve. "I hope he isn't too upset with me.", She thought.


	57. Adam's Rise to Success

**Season 2 Chapter 18: Adam's ****Rise to Success**

**A/n: Make sure to check out my DeviantArt page named XJ16. I have a surprise there for you guys.**

* * *

**-Underground Laboratory**

"Computer! What is our current progress on Grisvore?", Adam asked demandingly awaiting a response.

A holographic diagram appeared before Adam as he nonchalantly put his hands behind his back. The pulsating orb of dark energy had grown tentacle like appendages that wriggled around it's form agressively.A little disturbing to witness in the least, but it meant success in his eyes.

**"Grisvore's Incubation Period is 90 percent complete."**

"How much longer until Grisvore is Awoken?", Adam questioned.

**"Approximately 24 hours.", Computer replied. "If you don't mind me asking, What exact diabolical plans do you have once Grisvore awakens from his slumber? I'm sure you're aware of the chaos and destruction Grisvore is capable of once aware of it's surroundings. I assume you must have consequential plans and precautions you'll take in the moment."**

Adam huffed at the machine's unexpected prodding for such vital information. Not that there is much this simple minded computer could do if he revealed his true plans.

"Well if you must know, I plan on combining my own power with Grisvore's of course. You could say that I merely plan on becoming one with him. That feeble brother of mines would've been apart of this aswell, but it seems the locals have already infected his mind with their lies. So I've officially declared that he'll fall with the rest of them.", Adam cold-heartedly explained to the machine.

As far as he was concerned he'd have no trouble putting his "brother" down along with the rest of the nuisance on this dunghill of a planet. "Once my goal is completed I'll become the new god of this world! No longer will I bend to my mother's will! I will be more than she could ever dream to be!", The ill-mannered boy sneered as a sudden build up sent him up the walls with anticipation and delirium. "Oh! I can just imagine it now!"

**Song Name: Castle by Halsey (Some Lyrics will be altered)**

**Sick of all these people talking,**

**Sick of all this noise!**

**Tired of my all my brother's whining,**

**Sick of being poised!**

**Now my cover is open wide!**

**Daring for someone to breach it,**

**Already choking on my pride!**

**So there's no use plotting against it,**

**I'm head straight for the castle!**

**They wanna make me their king,**

**There's an old man sitting by the throne,**

**Suggesting that I, probably shouldn't be so mean!**

**I'm headed straight for the castle,**

**They've got the kingdom locked up!**

**And there's an old man sitting by my throne,**

**Saying I should, probably keep my little mouth shut,**

**Straight for that castle!**

**Oh, all of these minutes passing,**

**Sick of feeling used!**

**If you think you can break these walls down,**

**You bet! You're gonna get bruised!**

**Now my cover is open wide!**

**Daring for someone to breach it,**

**Already choking on my pride!**

**So there's no use plotting against it...**

**I'm headed straight for the castle!**

**They're gonna make me their king,**

**And there's an old man sitting by my throne,**

**Suggesting that I probably shouldn't be so mean,**

**I'm headed straight for the castle!**

**They've got my kingdom locked up,**

**And there's an old man sitting by my throne,**

**Saying I should probably keep my little mouth shut!**

**There's no use plotting against it [x4]**

**I'm headed straight for the castle!**

**I'm gonna be their new king****!**

**And all the peasants below,**

**Will have nowhere to go!**

**And then they'll have to bow down to their new king!**

**I'm headed straight for the castle!**

**They got my kingdom locked up!**

**And all the fools below,**

**Will have nowhere to go!**

**And they'll bow down to their new king!**

**(Song slowly ends)**

* * *

**-Random Alleyway-**

Where were these little miscreants hiding? If Bolt failed to catch these two that would mean horrible things are to come. "Dammit! This makes no sense, I've searched London top to bottom and still no leads.", Bolt rambled to himself in a fit a of frustration. "Where the hell could they be?"

"Right here.", A voice called from behind.

Bolt quickly turned his gaze in the direction of the voice and found just the two tyrants he was looking for, well one of them atleast. Judging by the long hair and blue eyes he could easily identify this one as Aiden. His brother must be hiding so they could gang up on him at the last minute.

"Must be my lucky day.", Bolt commented getting into a fighting stance. "Where's that brother of yours? I know you two are planning on ambushing me."

"Adam is no longer any brother of mine. I've had enough of his threats towards me and my friends.", Aiden stated. "I don't wanna be seen as the villain anymore. That's why I searched for you."

Bolt suddenly stopped and blinked in confusion, "Why did you search for me? Me and you don't have good history remember."

"That's because he needs your help.", A little girl replied stepping out into the open. A young boy and teenage husky as well showed themselves. "He told us all about Adam's plans. Your the only person who can potientally stop Adam."

"Right now underneath us, a monster is being awoken. A monster capable of destroying everything we know and love. If we don't stop it, that could be the end of London and even the rest of the world. Adam plans on fusing his own power with that thing so he can become the "New God" of this world. Like I said, only you and I can stand a chance against Adam at the moment.", Aiden desperately explained.

"Please Mr. Bolt! We can't do this alone.", Anna pleaded.

"Yeah.", Hunter agreed begging alongside her.

Bolt trying to decipher all of this new information sighed to himself. This whole time he wanted any possible leads and information that could help him in his mission, now he's got it.

"Fine.", Bolt answered. He then glared at Aiden who felt somewhat intimidated by the look he was recieving. "If I get just a hint of betrayal from you, this temporary partnership of ours is over."

"I understand.", Aiden said

Bolt pulled back the right sleeve of his shirt revealing a very advanced looking wristwatch. He then proceeded to press some buttons on the tiny device in an orderly fashion and waited for a couple of brief seconds.

It was then his sister Penny's face formed on the tiny screen of the watch. "Bolt? What is it?", She asked

"Well, I've finally got some good news at last.", He announced with relief. "Meet me at 101 Dalmatian Street."


	58. Back to Normal

**Season 2 Chapter 19: Back to Normal**

* * *

"W-what? Y-you like me?", I stammered with uncertainty of the situation. I could see the desperation in the Da Vinci's eyes. She was serious about what she was saying. "Exactly how long has this been going on, Da Vinci?"

"Ever since I first met you. At first, I admired you alot for sharing the same interest and opinions as me. Every night since then I started growing feelings, feelings I'd never felt before.", Da Vinci said her right eye tucked behind her floppy right ear. "It was then I came to the conclusion that I had feelings for you. I didn't wanna say anything to you about it because I was afraid of upsetting Dolly, but now you're alone again and I was curious if...you wanted to be with me?"

How do I say this to her without making her feel bad? If I know Da Vinci she can be sensitive, so I need to watch what I say to her. "Da Vinci, Here's the thing. You're a creative and gifted kid, but I'm gonna have to decline your offer."

"Huh?", She muttered sadly.

"It's not that I don't like you or anything. Its because there are many factors that come to play if we were to be together like you want.", I calmly told her. "Maybe if you were a couple years older and I wasn't dating Dolly, than of course I'd be more than willing to give you a chance. I just can't though, I hope you can understand?"

Da Vinci didn't utter a single word. I heard her quietly sobbing trying to hide the tears that was now streaming down her face. "I'm so foolish! Why did I think you'd feel the same way for me?", She turned her face away from my own and took off crying while hiding her face.

"Wait! Da Vinci! Come back!", I called out, but unfortunately it was too late. "Damn it..."

"Aaron! There you are. We've been looking all over for you dude!", Dolly's voice filled my eardrums. I turned my head to find her and...Spike. Sudden Dolly pulled me into a loving embrace, something inside of me forced me to hug back. I guess I'm not as over her as I originally thought. "I've missed you so much!"

"Uh huh.", I said sarcastically. I then attempted to get out of the hug, but found out Dolly was clinging to me tightly.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere.", She spoke into my ear still keeping me contained in the bear hug. "I gave you the chance to explain yourself when that husky, Dana framed you. To be fair I deserve the chance to explain myself as well, Don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right.", I shamefully admitted.

At last she let me go. I hope since Spike is here he's gonna apologize instead of rubbing in the fact he kissed my girlfriend last night. "What happened last night is not what you think dude. I tried to explain to Spike that the both of us are together, but then he kissed me. You came in at the wrong time and I couldn't explain to you in time of what really happened.", She carefully explained. "But don't be upset with Spike, it's my fault for not making him aware of our relationship.

I believe her, I couldn't count how many times in the past Dolly has reminded me of how strong her love was for me. She'd always tell me she would never betray my trust. So therefore, I don't want to accuse her of lying after giving her side of the story. After all everything she said did add up. I noticed her look at Spike as if he was supposed to say something as well.

"Aaron, I apologize for kissing Dolly. If I had known about you two ahead of time I would've never even dared myself to do it dude.", Spike spoke solemnly before approaching me. He balled up his fist and held it out towards me. "Hopefully you accept my apology and we can start over as friends."

I'd be a total ass to not forgive them both. I nodded and gave him a forgiving, welcoming smile. "I forgive you.", I nodded.

I accepted the bro fist and noticed the giant scar that went across his chest, "Nice scar, How'd you get it?"

"Shark Attack. That's how I got this.", Spike answered showing me the necklace around the collar of his neck. It adorned three individual shark teeth stained in blood, presumably his. "How'd you get yours?"

"Well...I kinda made my mom upset and she cut me across the face with a kitchen knife.", I reluctantly replied. Of course like any sane person Spike looked more severely concerned and than l expected him to be. "Don't worry, It's a long story. Anyways, Dolly there's something I need to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

"Ok, How do I start this? Umm...So before you two arrived I was talking to Da Vinci. She told me some..._Interesting news _to say the least.", I mentioned.

"Uh huh...", Dolly slowly nodded. "So what'd she say exactly?"

Here goes nothing then. I hope Dolly's reaction isn't bad as I think it might be. "This may come to you as a shocker, but Da Vinci had admitted that she's had a huge thing for me ever since I first came around. I wasn't sure what to think at first, but everything she said sounded pretty genuine."

Dolly occausionally nodded every now and then and was oddly calm. "Y'know I'm not surprised. Me and Dylan kinda had a hunch she liked you. A little too much for my taste, but I didn't wanna accused my sister for crushing on ya.", Dolly said. "And Lemme guess, you tried to explain to her you weren't interested and she took off?"

That was...very accurate for a guess. I guess Da Vinci must be known to do this when she gets really upset. "Pretty much. I tried to tell her in the nicest way possible, but she got upset anyways. Then she started rambling to herself about how stupid she was for thinking she had a chance with me. Then before I knew it, she took off crying.", I answered. "We gotta find her Dolly. The last thing I want is for her to get all depressed and hate me forever."

I knew how sensitive Da Vinci was and I was careful with my choice of words. Seems no matter what I said she would take it the wrong way regardless.

"I guess I'll leave it both to then.", Spike awkwardly said. "Uh...Talk to ya both later."

After that, he was gone. I guess I might've understood Spike from the beginning due to jealousy. Maybe we can get to know each other better sometime. Then I remembered the matter at hand.

"Aaron, You ok?", Dolly asked in concern.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah I'm fine! We shouldn't waste anymore time.", I suggested. "Let's go find Da Vinci."

* * *

Once on the beach we found all the pups having fun and doing what they usual did here. I was even able to see Dylan and Summer in the distance sitting on a picnic blanket conversating with one another. I told Dylan they'd hit it off, and he didn't believe me.

"What's up you two lovebirds?", I jokingly greeted them.

"A-Aaron!", Dylan yelped blushing. Summer merely giggled at Dylan's response to them being called "Lovebirds". "Is there something you two need?"

"Yeah Dyl. We're searching for Da Vinci. Have either you or Summer seen her around? We have to find here before she gets herself into danger.", Dolly asked.

Dylan shook his head, "No not really. Why do you ask? Did something bad happen?"

"Da Vinci is upset with me.", I sighed shaking my head. "And before you ask it's a long story, but like Dolly said we need to find her before she does something seriously reckless."

Summer then got to her feet, "Then we'll help ya find her. Right Stargazer?"

"U-Uh y-yeah sure!"

Aww! She even gave Dylan a nickname. These two really do make a cute couple. Kinda reminds me of me and Dolly when we first met in High Paw High. "Then it's a plan then! Maybe we should ask the puppies to see if they've seen her.", I quickly suggested.

The four of us made our way further towards the shore. We decided we'd confront all of the puppies first. Maybe one of them know of Da Vinci's location "Hey Pups!", I called out excitedly getting their attention.

Upon seeing me they made a beeline straight for me. I was tackled to the ground by the affectionate puppies and brought into a very, tight, warming hug.

"Aaron, You're ok!", Dizzy smiled.

"We were so worried about you.", Dee Dee commented.

"Yeah!", The rest of the pups agreed.

"I'd never leave you all.", I spoke softly scratching some of their heads and they let me up. "Also, I'm in a state of emergency right now. Have any of you guys seen your sister Da Vinci around lately? Dolly and I have been looking all over for her."

"We haven't.", Dizzy and Dee Dee shook their heads.

"Haven't seen her.", Delgado answered.

"I've been busy with my studies, so I haven't really talked to her lately.", Dawkins said.

"Meditation requires no distractions.", Deepak randomely stated getting confused looks from me and the rest of his siblings. "That means I haven't seen her either."

I crouched infront of Dorothy who was playing in the sand. She gave an adoroble smile once she locked eyes with me. "Hey there Dorothy. Have you seen Da Vinci?", I asked.

"Mhm Hmm.", She nodded. Dorothy pointed in the direction of dark looking cave on the far side of the beach. It's the same cave I've seen Da Vinci enter a couple of times.

"Thanks Dorothy.", I grinned.

* * *

"This cave is mad creepy. You sure Da Vinci is in here?", Dolly questioned making sure that she kept close to me.

"Yeah? Why would she spend her own free time in such an unsettling place.", Dylan agreed occasionally making sure to examine his surroundings.

"I'm one hundred percent sure she'd be here. Sometimes she'd bring me here so we can paint together and talk.", I added. "She's in here somewhere, I guarantee it."

"Wait!", Summer whispered. We all stopped in our tracks. "Do any of you hear that too?"

Standing still I took in all the sounds that could possibly have been hidden among the silence. Then what must've alerted Summer entered my ears. The sound of crying from a young female. It's gotta be Da Vinci!

"That's her!", I whispered to the others.

I silently motioned them to follow me. We began quietly strolling through the cave's tunnels following the noise. The sound itself was now only inches away. I peered over the corner to find Da Vinci in the fetal position, sobbing to herself.

"Da Vinci..."

She lifted her head from off the ground turning her gaze in our direction, "Aaron...Dolly...Dylan...Summer. Why did you four come here?"

"We came here for you Da Vinci.", I spoke in a sooting manner.

"We know you're upset, but let us talk to you.", Dolly added in agreement.

"What's the point in doing that? You two probably despise me. I was in love with Aaron for so long, Doesn't that bother you Dolly?", Da Vinci cried while blue tears streamed down her snout.

"Sis, You're not the only one of our many siblings that like Aaron.", Dolly mentioned. "Dizzy and Dee Dee love him to death, The Triple D crush on him sometimes, and even Roxy and all the other girls talk about how lucky I am to be with this big lug right here. I don't blame you for liking him like I do, Aaron is just that much of a likeable guy."

I casually blushed by her comment and chuckled. "But they know there is someone out that will love them like I love Dolly.", I added to Dolly's previous statement.

I then reached out to Da Vinci and brought her into a hug. Dolly soon joined in on the affectionate hug. "So you don't hate me?", She asked in surprise.

"No we don't Da Vinci.", Dolly replied compassionately. "We love you."

"We could never hate you, but you did give us quite the scare.", I told her with worry. "Oh! There's something I've been making for you ever since you made me this really neat Bandana."

I reached into my back pocket and clutched a small item in palms, "Close your eyes."

Da Vinci clenched her eyes shut. I then proceeded to clip on the small item and led Da Vinci to a small puddle. "Ok, now open your eyes!"

A grin spread across my face seeing Da Vinci's reaction. She let out a loud gasp upon seeing a light pink bow that matched her bandana had been clipped onto her left ear. I used one of those non-piercing clips. "So what do you think? I thought I'd give you something as a reminder of our friendship."

"Thanks Aaron.", Da Vinci said hugging me tightly.

"No problem."

"We should head back to everyone else before they get worried.", Dylan suggested and we all nodded in agreement.

"I heard there was a new diner being built around here. Anyone wanna check it out?", Summer asked.

My stomach loudly grumbled just at the thought of food. I haven't eaten in awhile now that I thought about it. "I'm down to eat.", I answered chuckling.


	59. Not Their Lucky Day Pt1

**Season 2 Chapter** **20: ****Not Their Lucky Day** **Pt.1**

**A/n: Hey guys, it's been awhile since I uploaded a chapter. I wanna give some special stories I want you guys to check out that have been recently released.**

**Best Friends Forever by JordC4**

**101 Dalmatian Street: Camden Adventures by HyruleKnight Link**

**101 Dalmatian Street: The Missing Sibling by MG Studios**

**And the High Paw High Halloween Special...**

**Five Regrettable Nights at Freddy's by XJ16(Me)**

**And without further ado, let's get into the new chapter.**

* * *

**-Cadpig's Cafe-**

I brought the warm styrofoam cup to my lips taking a sip of my Latte Machhiato. Dolly sat next to me enjoying a strawberry milkshake. It's a shame Spike didn't wanna join us, he must still be somewhat affected after what's happened lately.

Dylan and Summer shared a smore styled milkshake. They we're staring each other in the eyes blushing while sipping on their own individual straws.

"You two lovebirds are something else.", I commented. I was surprised that they didn't even look in my direction, as if they were lost in each other's eyes. Wouldn't find it that hard to be the case

"Dude, I don't think they can hear you.", Dolly muttered giggling.

At least these two are having fun. I guess they're trying to enjoy our final hours here, before we leave. I wonder what's going on back home?

* * *

**-Camden Town (101 Dalmatian Street)**

Aiden, Anna, Hunter, Hansel, and Bolt patiently waited on the sidewalk across from Aiden and Adam's house. Aiden claimed he could was one hundred percent sure that Adam was possibly still plotting in the laboratory under the house.

Aiden was anxiously tapping his right foot on the ground catching Hansel's attention. Aiden felt a soft hand gently grip his shoulder. He shifted his head to find himself gazing into Hansel's heavenly blue eyes.

"Is everything ok Aiden? You seem worried?", Hansel asked with concern. Aiden unintentionally blushed from the unexpected physical contact from the unwittingly charming Husky. He still couldn't understand how Hansel was so calm when the fate of all of London no-The entire planet was weighing on their shoulders.

"How can you be so calm about all of this? If we fail the fate of the entire world is at jeopardy.", Aiden frantically asked.

"Sometimes no matter how bad or unavoidable an outcome like that maybe, we always have to try and see the bright side of everything.", Hansel casually stated. "To be honest with myself, I'm scared. More than I've ever been in my entire life, but I believe with us all standing together we'll be just fine."

He did make many good points that did ease Aiden's throbbing headache. "Yeah, I guess you're right.", Aiden calmly nodded.

"Mr. Bolt? When is you're friend gonna arrive?", Anna piped up.

Bolt groaned in annoyance and then shrugged. Penny has had him waiting for god knows how long playing babysitter, "She should be-"

"Right here Bolt!", a young feminine voice answered out of the blue.

As if everything were in a slow motion the answer revealed itself to them. The loud purring of a motorcycle engine breached their eardrums as a young girl zoomed past and stopped in front of them on a red and black motorbike. She was a young teenage girl wearing a red motorcycle helmet. She seemed to be around Aaron's age.

She was slender, had auburn eyebrows, short auburn hair that swayed in the wind over her shoulder, brown eyes, freckles, fair skin, chocolate long-sleeved shirt with rolled up with a red T-shirt with a chocolate collar, gray jean shorts, gray and white striped tights, brown socks with a red line on each one, and brown boots.

She shut off the motorcycle and parked it. Penny smiled and waved at Bolt and his new friends. "So what did I miss?", Penny asked removing the helmet.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"-And that's about it.", Aiden finished.

He and the others spent the last ten minutes explaining to Penny what they were up against. Of course to Bolt and Penny it was risky, but worth confronting. There were moments in the past when Adam nearly killed Bolt. He's known to be terrifyingly ruthless and persistant when it comes to achieving his goal.

"He's trying to awaken an entity that's capable of destroying countries, probably the whole world? Then he's going to combine his power with the monster's?", Penny repeated. "Well it's a risky mission no doubt, but we'll though. Right Bolt?"

"It's very dangerous, but all of you are staying up here to watch over him.", Bolt demanded pointing at Aiden. Seems he still hadn't gained Bolt's trust fully.

"What! No fair! Aiden's turned over a new leaf. You still don't trust him?", Hunter blurted.

"Aiden isn't truly bad. He's told us that he wants this to all be over. He hates the fact that he's apart of something

Bolt merely rolled his eyes at naive kids, "He may have told you he's "Changed" and may have tricked all of you into giving him a pity party, but we've known him longer than you have. We know his true nature just exactly like that amoral brother of his."

Aiden quickly stopped the two children currently trying to defend him. They both looked at him with nothing, but angst and worry. Hansel came by his side trying to comfort him the best be could.

He shook his head, defeated. Because of all the things he did in the past it seemed inevitable to gain the canine's trust. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that Penny was thinking about the whole situation altogether.

"Uh...Bolt? Don't you think we'll need the extra fire power? I mean no offense, but everytime you've tried to take on Aaron by yourself he always gets the upper hand.", Penny stated carefully choosing her choice of words.

"So, he's already given us the information we need. Besides what kind of help would he and these kids pose for us huh?"

Anna clenched her fist and found herself not able to hold her tongue any longer. "Are you kidding me? Originally we were gonna handle this ourselves, but let me remind you that it was Aiden's idea to get your help. If it wasn't for him you'd still be on some wild goose chase. Also we aren't just any ordinary kids. We're the ones who put a stop to Elaine and Cruella De Vil's plans a couple months ago."

Penny blinked then started to realize why these kids looked so familiar, "Hold on a minute! I remember you two now. You both were able to stop that monster that terrorized Camden awhile back."

"That Monster was my brother Aaron.", Anna added.

"Listen Bolt. You cannot trust me all you want, but I want this all over just as much as the next guy. The more time we spend up here bickering among ourselves the less time we have to put a stop to Adam's plans.", Aiden said slighty agitated.

"As much as I hate to admit it you're right. Fine, but if you pull anything I will put you down.", Bolt harshly threatened.

"I...I understand, but we need to hurry.", Aiden desperately pleaded.

"I'm all for it, but you all need gear to help protect yourselves.", Penny said taking off her backpack. "You kids have handled guns before right?"

* * *

**-Underground Laboratory-**

His time to rise was only minutes away. All he had to do now was wait. After all, that's what he's been doing the whole time. Adam sat in a steel chair dragging a dagger across the smooth surface of his palm.

He hummed an unsettling tune to himself as he watched Grisvore's form pulse and try to form itself from the laboratories window.

**"I know...you belong to some...body new..."****"**

**But tonight, you belong to me..."**

He sadistically laughed in a mix of pleasure and satisfaction as pressed the blade deep into the flesh of his palm, a fresh crimson liquid oozed down the knife.

**"Although...we're apart...you're apart...of my heart..."**

**"And tonight...you belong to me..."**

The entity grew an enlongated neck. It's head had a short, but bulky snout. Two sharp horns formed on it's forehead. The monster's eyes were empty and souless.

**"Way down...by the stream..."**

**"How sweet...it will seem..."**

Two large feathery wings spurted from it's back, a black pus seeping down them. It howled in pain as it's transformation pressed on.

**"Once more...Just to dream...in the moonlight..."**

**"My honey I know..."**

Four clawed feet formed below it's belly. The creature's skin then formed sharp black scales along it's body and extra appendages. Everything was coming along just perfect. This brought a twisted smile to Adam's face as he quietly sung.

**"With the dawn...that you...will be gone..."**

**"But tonight...you belong to me."**

The beast caught a glipse of it's bearings as it's massive wings flapped and it accended infront of the lab. At last there he was staring Adam in the eyes. Grisvore in all his renowned glory.

"Good Morning sunshine. Ready for World Domination?", Adam asked with a grin.

The sound of a gun cocking came from behind him, "You're not dominating anything you little tyrant!"

He turned around and found himself looking at Bolt, Penny, Aiden, some husky, a little girl which recognized as Anna, and Cruella's little lackey Hunter. He somewhat surprised to say the least that they went through all the trouble to find him, but he glared at the brother of his.

"So I guess they finally got to you huh traitor?", Adam questioned passive aggressively.

"Adam you could stop all this nonsense! This isn't the way to live, you can change you ways like I have.", Aiden retorted in a pleading manner. "You're gonna end up dooming us all!"

"I'm not dooming anybody. If anybody doomed us it's the bitch that had the nerve to create you and I.", Adam corrected. "I'm merely doing what she said to do, but in my own image."

Sudden everything began to shake around them. Adam knew exactly what this was. Grisvore was heading to the surface, why not beat him to the top. Of course he'd have to handle these peasants before things really got heated without him.

"Computer! How long until Grisvore reaches the surface?", Adam asked the AI while cracking his knuckles.

**"Approximately three minutes****."**

"Perfect.", Adam sadistically grinned. "Three minutes is all I can spare for you bafoons, but since I'm fighting you I know it'll take way less than that."

"I've heard enough from you! It's over!", Bolt shouted charging towards Adam.

Bolt threw a punch directly towards Adam's face. Using his super speed Adam ducked send a sharp uppercut into Bolt's gut. He then used his legs to sweep Bolt knocking off his balance, then grabbed the canine's legs and swung him in a circle before throwing him into Penny.

Hunter and Hansel held out the pistols pulling the trigger multiple times. Adam was terrifyingly fast dodging every bullet with speed that made him look like he was practically teleporting. He appeared behind Hunter and Hansel sending swift chops to the back of their necks. They both slowly collapsed onto the ground, now completely unconscious.

Anna couldn't believe what she was witnessing. What she was seeing was something merely out of some blockbuster action movie. That wasn't gonna stop her.

She took advantage of that fact Adam had back turned to her. She aimed the pistol in his direction firing off three clear shots, but he vanished. Then appeared infront of the little girl kicking her in the face. She fell onto the ground as her weapon of choice was knocked out of her grasp.

Adam pressed his foot into her chest while aiming her own pistol in her face. He then looked at his brother who was currently blocking the exit completely frozen.

"Come on Aiden, we're equals in power and there you are shaking in your boots.", Adam began shaking his head before looking at Anna who was struggling pathetically under his foot. "You wanna know something funny? To this day I don't understand how weaklings like this continue to fight for this shithole of a world. Racism, rape, murder, war, a corrupted government, people being judged for who they are. You people still fight so this bullshit cycle can keep going."

"Your point is?!", Anna asked angrily.

"In my new world, none of that will exist. All of you will care only about one thing, and that will be serving me.", Aiden finished sounding completely full of himself.

"As if!", Anna snapped.

"Now I'm gonna give you two options "Brother". You either move out of my way, or the little girl will get a hole in her head.", Adam threatened gripping the pistol tightly.

Aiden was backed up into a corner right now and he hated it. Give up Anna's life, or letting Adam achieve his goal. "No, I'm not gonna-"

**Bang!**

Anna let out a disturbing shriek of pain has a bullet was fired into her left shoulder. Blood sprayed out of the wound drenching her clothes in red. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you correctly. What was that?", Adam repeated.

"Ok! Ok! I'll move. Just don't hurt her anymore.", Aiden pleaded almost being brought to tears. Wasting no more time he moved out of the way allowing Adam to leave them behind. Aiden quickly rushed to Anna side trying to stop the bleeding in Anna's shoulder.

Stopping by the exit he turned around glaring at the two, "I'll make sure to have a special place for you two in my new world. See ya both on the other side."

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it's left you all on the edge of your seats. Sorry this took so long, school just started back up so that's kept me busy.****Also I'd like to proudly announce High Paw High's Official Prequel:**

**101 Dalmatian Street: ****Back Then**

**So I hope you guys look forward to that soon.** **I wanna give a shoutout to all the amazing friends of mine that have given me support so far; Angel O' Hare, Sheikh1, MG Studios, JordC4, The Red Omega, Shade, Delta Dalmatian, Pizza Dx, Winter, Veilo, and GlitchPanda. Without them and you guys out there, I wouldn't have have kept my inspiration to keep writing stories like these.**


	60. Hiatus

**Not a Chapter: Hiatus**

**Hey guys I apologize If I've been taking forever to write the next chapter. I just can't write anymore. I've lost all creativity and inspiration to keep writing this story or any of my other stories for that matter. I'm glad that you all have supported me in this for as long as this story progressed. This story will be on Hiatus for I don't know how long. I don't even know if I'll finish it, but that doesn't necessarily mean this story should be forgotten.**

**But until then Farewell.**


	61. Not Their Lucky Day Pt2 (10-16 09:02:27)

**Season 2 Chapter 21: Not Their Lucky Day P****t.2**

**Author's note: I know this has been a short Hiatus, but I've been attempting to clear my mind for awhile. I'm still trying to figure out how to properly start the prequel, but thank you guys for the support nonetheless.**

* * *

**-Daniels Household-**

Ryan Daniels paced back and forth through his kitchen. Hunter and Anna had been gone since last night cause apparently they were going out with "Friends". Of course being the laid back chill dad that he was, He wouldn't question it because he trusted them. They've never lied to him, at least he's hoped they never lied to him about anything. Earlier he attempted to call Hunter just to make sure that they were fine, but no response. After that failed he just assumed that they were just having so much fun that they forgot to come back, but they'd been out for hours.

Guess he had one last resort to get rid of his worries, once and for all. Ryan grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter and proceeded to dial 999 aka London's emergency services number, but before he can make the call he hears the front door slam open. He quietly set his phone back on the counter and silently made his way into the living room. He peeked into the doorway and his eyes widened by what he saw.

Hunter along with a bunch of other people he'd never seen during his time in Camden had invaded the living room. There was even a boy with them that resembled his son Aaron, strongly in fact. The similarities were so uncanny that it made him wonder if Aaron ever went the Dalmatians to Cornwall.

Then a terrifying sight caught he never in his life wished to see came into view. Anna was laying on the couch, a of white German Shepherd was pushing down onto Anna's left shoulder, while a Husky raided the medicine cabinets in every single bathroom in their house. His heart sank into the pits of his stomach when he saw blood pooling out of the wound the canine was trying his best to put pressure on. So many questions took over Ryan's mind like, Who were these people in his house? What in the world happened to Anna? And if Anna and Hunter were really hanging out with "Friends". It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to tell that these two got into something serious and life threatening.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?", Ryan asked.

"We'll explain later, right now you need to call an ambulance She's losing blood and fast!", A teenage demanded.

"Ok! Ok! Anna you're gonna be Just fine honey. We're gonna get you some help.", Her father cried dashing back into the kitchen to retrieve his phone.

* * *

**-Back with Aaron-**

All the pups along with Delilah and Doug one by one entered the bus while saying farewell to some of the locals. Dylan was saying goodbye to Summer while Dolly talked to Spike for the last remaining minutes we were there.

"Well, this super awkward.", Dylan nervously said to Summer. "Um...I guess this is goodbye then, again..."

Summer adorably giggled at Dylan's usual awkwardness. Summer lovingly hugged Dylan and planted a soft kiss on his right cheek before she began to walk away giving Dylan one last smile, "See ya next time, City Boy.", She winked.

Dylan shifted around tenderly holding the cheek where Summer kissed him, the white fur on his face cherry red. I couldn't help, but quietly chuckle at Dylan's reaction. Without saying anything he grabbed his luggage and got on the bus along with the others. I took a deep breath and headed towards Dolly and Spike, their conversation becoming more intelligible to me.

"-I'm gonna miss ya dude.", I heard Dolly tell Spike.

"Yeah.", Spike nodded before he turned his gaze towards me. "Oh Hey."

"I'll leave you two to talk.", Dolly said gathering her belongings and getting on the bus. Even though I didn't really talk to him that much, I still wanted to show that there are no bad blood between us.

"Hey Spike, Just wanted to say farewell. Wish I could've gotten to know you better.", I stated kindly. "I honestly wish we could've told you about _us_ sooner than we had."

"It's no biggie bro, just promise me you'll treat Dolly right.", Spike shrugged understandingly. "Many guys out there take advantage of girls like her. I just hope you aren't one of those jerks."

"Trust me I'd never be like one of them. Dolly is part of my everyday life, I'd hate myself forever if I ever were to hurt her. I'm glad to have met you and Summer.", I smiled holding out a balled fist. He grin and happily bumped his against mine. "See ya next time, Spike."

I jokingly saluted to the Doberman and turned around. I waved goodbye one last time as I stepped onto the bus. I decided to sit next to DJ while Dolly was in the back goofing around with Dylan, teasing him like usual. Probably because he got kissed by a girl he actually liked. I told him everything was gonna work out, he just had to be himself and Summer would start to like him. The Bus engine roared as we took off from the bus stop and began to make our way back to Camden. DJ bopped his head back and forth in a perfectly timed pattern. Sometimes I wondered if he's every really listening to anything or if he's jamming out to the rest of his hyperactive siblings messing around with each other in the background.

I tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention. He pulled back his headphones onto his shoulders in looked in my direction, "Oh Aaron, What's up?"

"Nothing much really, just ready to get back to my loving family and pet lobster which I named after a 70's hit song.", I answered. "What about you?"

"Just looking forward to seeing your sister again.", DJ smirked and I gave him the stink eye from his response. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Don't forget your dating my sister too."

I suddenly started to laugh before playfully punching DJ on the shoulder, "You know I'm just kidding, little buddy. Anna talks about you all the time too believe it or not. So I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her."

DJ nodded before staring out the window. He then looked back at me like he just had a short pep talk with himself. "I used to think love was for suckers and the only thing I'd ever love is my family, but now I'm a sucker for love.", DJ admitted sounding somewhat ashamed. I guess it's time to be big brother Aaron. I wrapped an arm around DJ bringing him close.

"You know being in love is nothing to be ashamed of. Before I moved here I believed nobody one love me and that I was incapable of ever feeling love for anything. Then I had met Dolly, Dylan, and the rest of you guys. So many personalities and pups with different talents and things that separated you all from one another, yet you all still loved and cared for each other. I didn't understand it at first because I was used to being hated for being different and someone I wasn't. Then you all shared that love for me and well...the rest speaks for itself. Eventually you all became my second family, apart from Anna and my father. You shouldn't want to fight your feelings and wanting to share your personal interest with someone you like.", It felt good to hand some advice to kids like DJ. It really gives the youth a way better understanding why it's ok to feel love for someone and wanting to share that love. "Y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah I do.", DJ answered. "Anyways, thanks. I'm gonna get back to listening to my beats."

"Ok then, enjoy yourself.", I said leaving DJ alone.

There was really nothing else to do or anybody to talk to. I guess I'd just enjoy the ride and take some time to clear my head. It's only a matter time before I get to see my loving family again. I pressed the back of my head into my seat and slowly drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**-An Hour Later-**

"Aaron wake up.", DJ called. "Dude wake up!"

My body arched up in surprise as my eyes darted around. DJ gestured out the bus window and wasted no time to see what was so important. We had arrived at my place, but then I noticed a couple police cars along with a single ambulance was parked outside my home. What the heck happened? I jumped up out of my seat and dashed out the bus.

"Aaron wait!". I heard Dolly call out to me. I stopped outside of my house to see my younger sister being taken out of the house on a stretcher. Anna was out cold as she was placed inside the ambulance by medics.

"Anna?", a soft whisper escaped my lips. I rushed towards the EMT's to figure out what happened to her. "Excuse me what happened here?"

"Poor kid has a bullet wound in her shoulder. Luckily nothing vital was damaged, so were taking her back to patch her up.", One of them replied. "Alright boys, Let's get this kid to the hospital ASAP."

"W-wait! Let me go with her.", DJ interjected. DJ was fighting back tears, clearly not wanting to cry. I had never seen this kid cry before nor did I ever expect him to show his emotions. I guess the little pep talk I had with him on the bus must've started to get to him when he saw the condition Anna was in. "I don't want her to be alone when she wakes back up."

Before the ambulance could drive off I pulled open the back doors and let DJ inside. "This is her friend, He's gonna accompany her for the time being. Look after her DJ. I'm gonna figure out what happened."

"Alright. See ya until then.", DJ calmly nodded. I shut the door and watched as the Ambulance took off down the street as it's siren became less and less perceivable. Doug, Delilah, Dylan, and Dolly exited the bus while the remaining puppies stayed inside the bus. "Aaron Dear, What happened?", Delilah asked with concern,

"Anna was shot.", I answered staring at the ground as the four Dalmatians gasped in horror. "Thankfully from what the medics told me it wasn't anything too bad. But once I find out who did this to her, they'll pay dearly for it."

I suddenly found myself being embraced by my father and Hunter. I wrapped my arms around the both of them, indulging in the hug. "Thank god you're back Aaron. I know you're probably confused, but this is the last thing I wanted you to come back home to.", Dad muttered.

"Yeah, but we don't have much time.", Hunter added.

I stepped back in confusion by what Hunter meant by us not having much time. "Don't have much time for what?", I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Before Adam gets what he wants.", I turned around to see Aiden along with Bolt and some girl I'd never seen. I pushed past my father and Hunter, my fists clenched.

Once I was merely inches away from Aiden's face I intensely glared into his eyes. "You've only got little time to explain before I assume it was you.", I cold-heartedly threatened. Before he could give me a proper explaination the ground beneath us began to tremble and shake.

"What the hell?", Bolt grunted trying to keep his balance.

"The heck is going on?", I asked.

"Quick, Aiden! Aaron! Hop in! Hunter you stay with the Dalmatians.", Dad shouted now inside his car. Me and Aiden rushed towards the car. I got in the front seat next to Dad while Aiden sat in the back.

"It's already too late! We need to head to the docks! That's where Adam's gone.", Aiden announced.

"Noted.", I nodded. "But you'll still need to explain to me what were up against here."

"I will, but in time we need to hurry before Aiden decides to merge with that thing.", Aiden spouted sounding kinda panicked.


	62. Finale Pt1

**Season 2 Chapter 24: Finale Pt.1**

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been attempting to write this chapter for awhile now, and here it is. Hopefully you all enjoy. Sorry if these chapters are short, I'm just trying to conclude this Season...well Volume the best way I can. **

**I'm gonna get working on the FNAF/101DS crossover since it's almost Halloween. Just so all of you wonderful people can have something to read on this spooky month. Make sure to PM me if you are willing to join my discord server and be apart of the community I'm creating.**

* * *

**-The Docks-**

"There he is!", Aiden pointed out.

Dad parked his car meters away from the docks. Standing on at the docks watching the ocean ahead, was that bastard Adam. I got out the car and began to slowly stalk Adam. Suddenly another one of the tremors hit causing the ground below us feel like it was going to cave in on itself. I noticed a sudden change in the ocean's hue, the water turned into an inky black as it started to boil and pop.

"It's about time! Rise Grisvore! Arise!", Adam shouted like a crazy cult leader.

As if right on cue, a large figure burst out of the water. My heart began to beat ferociously upon taking in the creature's form. The beast itself looked like a dragon in appearance, It's skin looked decayed and slimy, It's eyes were sunken and pitch black, and it had large leathery wings. The creature glared down at all of us before looking at Adam.

"Adam wait!", Aiden intruded getting out of my Dad's car.

While Aiden got in front of me to talk to his brother, the sound of police sirens reached my ears. I turned around to see police cars and SWAT trucks making their way here. Bolt and that girl must've called in some reinforcements. Now this was starting to remind me of when I turned into that monster and almost destroyed London.

"Guess you still haven't learned your lesson huh? What do you not understand? I've made my choice and you made yours. Now stay the hell out of this!", Adam shouted aggressively. He faced the large monstrosity that stared him in the eyes while spreading his arms. "I'm ready..."

A devilish smile grew on the monster's face as thousands of tendrils shot out of it's skin. They darted towards Adam wrapping themselves around his limbs and hoisting him up into the air. I backed away in fear as a single tendril took the shape of a spear before jabbing itself right into Adam's stomach cavity. Adam grunted in pain as Grisvore's body began to swallow him whole. His cries and pleads for release echoed through the air. It was a horrifying sight to say the least, but Adam had this coming for what he did to Anna.

A terrifying laugh lurched from the monster's throat as it's body began to morph. Me and Aiden watched from a distance as the monster sudden was sent ablaze. I looked up in the sky to see a military helicopter hovering above us. It fired off another rocket towards the beast. Upon impact it let out a screech that shook the ground.

"Seems the calvary finally arrived."

Bolt and that girl alonh with Hunter and the Dalmatians had appeared from behind us with an entire force. From my experience it's gonna take more than guns and missles to bring that thing down. "What are you all doing here? It's dangerous!", I asked.

"Dude we may not be much help, but this is our home too. We won't lose it to that jerk, Adam.", Dolly answered.

"You know we're always here for you.", Dylan reminded me before noticing the dragon monster being held at bay by military choppers. "What in dog's name is that thing?"

"Grisvore, Adam woke that thing up from it's sleep and now that thing is out for blood. It just killed him too.", Aiden explained.

"So how are we supposed to take down that thing?", I questioned trying to avoid panicking. "I'm pretty sure you all are aware just as much as I am that missiles can't take down that thing."

"We know that already, but you're our plan.", Bolt responded directly.

How was I able to stop that thing? I have no control over my powers whatsoever and I have none of them fleshed out. "How can I take down that thing? Please tell me you actually have a feasible plan.", I prayed.

"Of course, we need you to try and transform into a monster again and fight that thing.", Penny said so matter-of-factly.

"But I don't-"

Suddenly a loud roar sent a shockwave throughout Camden. It knocked everyone else on their back, but me and Aiden held our ground. Grisvore swiped his hands at the Military helicopters attempting to knock them out of the sky. Thankfully they moved out of the way just in time.

**"I've had just about enough of you damn mortals! Perish!"**

Grisvore raised his right hand in the air preparing to crush us underneath it. Everyone ran, but I stayed and tried to spawn my shield to protect myself. But of course in a life threatening situation my powers choose to not work. "Come on Dammit! Not now!", I grunted before Grisvore brought down his hand with full force.

**"Die!"**

"AARON!", Aiden shouted. I saw Aiden quickly jump into my direction before pushing me out of the way. I fell on the ground, helpless as I watched Aiden being crushed underneath Grisvore's massive hand, taking the blow for me.

"Oh god...", I muttered in disbelief.

The beast removed it's hand, a massive crater where it once was. I got to my feet and ran through the smoke trying to wave it out of my face. Once the smoke had cleared I found Aiden in the center of it all. He was being comforted by...Hansel? I thought everyone were running away from this place, I guess this Husky is braver that I originally thought he was. Upon closer inspection Aiden's body was bent and twisted in a way the human body wasn't capable of doing.

"Aiden, Why in dog's name did you do that?", Hansel whined.

Aiden merely laughed while wincing in pain, "I couldn't let Aaron die. He's the only one who can truly put a stop to this madness once and for all. Besides he has a loving family and a bunch of friends who will miss him dearly if something terrible happened to him. Nobody would care if I was gone."

"That's not true! I'd miss you and so would Anna and Hunter.", Hansel disagreed.

Aiden shook his head by Hansel's stubbornness. "I'm so glad to have met you all. I'll miss you...", Aiden finished his eyes closing as he body went limp. Hansel struggled to hold back tears as he held Aiden's lifeless body close.

I turned my attention to Grisvore who sneered sinisterly at what he did. I angrily clenched my fists and gritted my teeth as felt my blood go hot. How dare he? Aiden didn't do anything wrong. That was my breaking point, I had finally let my emotions run wild. "DAMNIT!", I shouted as my aura flared up like a flame. The muscles in my legs and arms bulked up tearing my clothing as I screamed in anguish. My aura sent a shockwave of it's own in Grisvore's direction, knocking him off balance.

Once I had felt relieved of all my bottled up emotions I gazed at my own reflection in a puddle right in front of my feet. My entire body was consumed in a bloody red aura and my eye were milky white. I stared up the behemoth that was still in the ocean, to my surprise he appeared to be scared and was backing away. I began to levitate off the ground and stopped once I was in eyes view of the monster.

**"I've had enough of this! I'll Kill You!", I shrieked zooming towards Grisvore.**


	63. Finale Pt2

**Season 2 Chapter 25: Finale Pt.2**

**A/n: Thank you guys for all the support. I just wanted to inform you all that this and the Epilogue will be the last of this Season/Volume or whatever this would be called.**

* * *

This was all gonna end here. Right here and right now. Like a speeding bullet, I flew right through Grisvore's flesh. I burst right out of his back, blood and a black goop stained my clothes. I didn't care though, all I wanted was to see this monster suffer. Grisvore turned around to face me a gaping hole where his stomach used to be. The look of utter fear and weakness was plastered over his face. He then snarled angrily as the large open wound in the center of his body began to slowly heal itself. New flesh and blood growing into the wound.

I smirked at his suffering, "What's the matter Grisvore? If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen."

**"You little bastard, I'll END YOU!", Grisvore shouted.**

He threw his fist into my direction. I didn't bother to move, but instead held out both my arms and caught his massive fist successfully. I reared back my right fist and punched Grisvore's hand with all my strength. He yelled in pain as knuckle cracked and broke on impact with my fist. The beast stepped back away from me while holding his hand in pain.

"Aaron! Grisvore has healing abilities, but if you take out his brain he'll be done for good!", Penny announced. I shrugged, not really caring too much about ending his suffering too quickly.

"Sorry, but I think it's too early too kill him don't cha think? I personally don't think he's learned his lesson.", I questioned folding my arms.

"What are you talking about?", Dylan asked anxiously.

"Yeah, You're not really sounding like yourself right now.", Dolly added sounding just as concerned as her brother.

"Kid we understand you're pissed off about Aiden's death, but in order to prevent more casualties you need to end this right now.", Bolt said. "It's the only way things can go back to normal for all of us."

My breath slowed down as I began to realize that Bolt was telling the truth. He was right in so many ways and I was willing to let my anger take over. Aiden wouldn't want me to prolong this any longer. Besides I don't know how much longer I have until this new power of mine wares off. After all, I've been acting on instinct not intent this whole time.

"Bolt! I need a distraction so I can land the finishing blow.", I stated calmly while dodging Grisvore's weak attempts to knock me out of the air.

**-Transition to 3rd Person-**

"How the hell are we supposed to distract that thing?", Ryan asked.

Most of Camden's civilians couldn't help, but stop running and watch the battle taking place beyond the shore. Aaron easily dodged and predicted the monster's attacks with unbelievable precision.

"Bolt! You can use a Superbark, Hurry!", Penny shouted.

"Right!", Bolt nodded in agreement.

Bolt took a deep breath and clenched his teeth. In order for this to work it has to be one of his most powerful Superbark's yet. The felt his power flowing through his veins, something big was building up inside him. With one swift bark, a large shockwave echoed throughout the air heading towards Grisvore.

The Behemoth held it's ground, but felt it's mind felt as if it were being pierced by thousands of tiny knives. Grisvore groaned in agony getting to his knees, black blood seeping from under his eyelids.

"AARON, NOW!!!", Everyone shouted.

Right on cue, Aaron took off like a bat out of hell. He braced himself as his body created a barrier to protect him from the incoming collision. **"THIS IS THE END!!!", Aaron yelled hurdling towards Grisvore.**

Upon Impact, The monster's head exploded in millions of small chunks that rained onto the shore and the ocean below. Aaron hovered over everyone covered in flesh and gore trying his hardest to get it out his clothes, but failing tremendously.

**-Back to Aaron-**

"Ew! Ew! Ew!", I muttered rubbing bits of brain off my face and spitting out blood. It was gonna take forever to get this stuff out of my clothes. Now that I'm seeing the dead carcass of Grisvore, the chunks of flesh on the shore, and the black bloody water. Cleaning up Camden is gonna be quite the task for our community. Then I slowly descened to ground until my feet were firmly planted into the ground.

"Aaron, You did it!", Dolly said hugging me lovingly.

"Congrats Kid.", Bolt said.

"That was amazing!", Dylan said in astonishment, covered in brain matter. "Gross and unsanitary, but amazing!"

"I'm so proud of you son.", Dad added.

People and Anthros alike cheered my name praising me for my good work. I happily grinned knowing I finally put a stop to this, but I didn't deserve any of this. Past the crowd I could see Hansel still mourning over Aiden's dead body.

"What's the matter?", Dolly asked taking notice of what I was look at. "Oh..."

Dolly let go of me as I pushed past everyone. Everyone was giving me credit for putting a stop to Grisvore's Tyranny, but they don't realize who gave me that chance. I stopped next to Hansel who was protectively holding Aiden close. I kneeled beside him and looked Hansel in the eyes.

"Let me help him, Hansel.", I softly requested.

He seemed hesitant at first, but he gave in and placed Aiden's disfigured body flat on the ground. I took a deep breath and placed my hands onto his chest. I relaxed my muscles as my aura pooled into Aiden's body. I could feel my aura healing his internal wounds, reattaching his broken bones, and jump starting his heart bringing it to life.

In a matter of seconds his eyes shot open as his inhaled deeply. He looked around in confusion before being embraced by Hansel. "I'm alive, but how?", Aiden asked not sure how to fathom how his resurrection was possible.

"Sometimes I forget that I can heal any injury, but it seems I can also bring back the dead too.", I responded. "Besides, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did if it weren't for your sacrifice. You're the real hero here, not me."

"We should probably get to cleaning this mess up.", Penny mentioned.

"Ugh, this is gonna be a pain.", Dylan groaned.

"Suck it up buttercup, I'd rather clean all this up than killed by some dragon monster.", Dolly joked. We all laughed, relishing in the moment. Even though we were covered in gore, and the dead body of a dragon creature floated lifelessly in our water.


	64. Epilogue

**Season 2 Chapter 26: Epilogue**

* * *

"Aaron come on!", Dad called from downstairs. "We're on a serious schedule here."

I finished washing my face and ran downstairs. Dad was impatiently waiting outside in the car, and I didn't waste anymore time. "So where are we going anyways?", I asked stepping inside.

"It's a surprise. I don't wanna spoil it.", He winked. "Just enjoy the ride until we get there."

I shrugged in defeat and looked in the passenger's side mirror. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, staring at the boy I became. At first, I was scared and alone. Abused by the very people that were supposed to protect and care for me. Until one day I decided I had enough of the torture and stood up for myself and found help. I was taken away with them at last, and sent to live with my father in London.

Dad informed me that I would be going to school. At first, I didn't think I was ready or I'd find any joy in going to school. Eventually, that all changed when I met Dolly. When I met her I thought she was annoying, but the more time I spent with her the more she grew on me. Little did I know she felt the same way about me. Then I met her family and so on. I've grown a lot since then, and I always find myself wondering if Camden is worth protecting.

* * *

**-???-**

"Uh Dad? Where are we?", I asked completely stumped.

He didn't answer, but I watched as we pulled in front of a gate to what looked like...The Queen's Palace? The gate automatically allowed us to enter and Dad drove inside. He didn't answer my question and instead smirked and patted my back.

Dad parked the car in an empty spot in front if the palace. He shut off the car and stepped out shutting the driver's seat door. This was all so much for me to take in all at once, but I cleared my head and took a deep breath and exited the car. I followed Dad to the entrance until we were stopped by the Queen's Guard, one human and one bull terrier anthro.

"Halt!", They both said threateningly in unison holding out their rifles in our direction.

"Woah! Woah! We were invited by the Royal Family.", Dad quickly mentioned.

"Wait, we were?", I thought in disbelief.

Then suddenly the bull terrier guard lowered his rifle. He immediately bowed down to me, while his human friend who was dumbfounded stared at him in confusion. "Fensworth, What in blazes are you doing?", The human guard asked.

"Joshua, that's Aaron Daniels.", Fensworth answered. "He's the one that saved all of London two times now. He's the Royal family's special guest."

The guard named Joshua had soon realized his mistake. "My apologies!, Sir Aaron.", He said dropping to his knees, staring at the ground.

I looked over at my father who was just as confused as I. "Uh...no worries. I'm not upset, Could you possibly take us inside? We'd greatly appreciate it."

"Y-yes sir, please follow us.", Fensworth responded. Me and Dad followed the guard's into the palace. I began to wonder why we we're invited in the first place.

* * *

The guards led us down a hallway alligned with different pictures of people and Corgi's. Frow what I've learned about the Royal family they consist of two different bloodlines. That of fairly lucky welsh corgis and british people, that much I've learned so far.

"The event is occuring just beyond these doors.", Joshua announced. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sir Aaron."

And with that they both left. Most likely to return to the post they originally left. I honestly like the name, Sir Aaron. It made me feel like one of the knights from the round table. My and Dad pushed through the large doors entering a large room.

We were greeted by many corgi's and humans sitting at different rectangular shaped tables.

"Looks like our guest of honor has arrived at last.", I was greeted by a Corgi who led caused the entire room to stop what they were doing and started to applaude my arrival. After a couple of seconds the clapping ceased and they continued to talk amongst each other. Him and I shook hands as he introduced him. "I'm Prince Corgi, It's a pleasure on my behalf to final meet you. I've heard and seen great things about you."

Prince Corgi was a short, but stocky light-orange Pembroke Welsh Corgi with creamy peach fur, large pointy ears, cream-colored paws, and a orange and grey stylish color with a yellow circle in the center. He wore a orange suit and grey pants.

"Come! Follow me.", Prince Corgi gestured. We followed him to table that was half attended. I on the other hand was shocked to see Aiden sitting on the far end of the table next to a corgi pup who I recognized as Prince Waffles, the younger brother of Prince Corgi. Aiden looked a lot more different and by different, I meant happy.

There were three empty seats. Prince Corgi seated himself in the middle, while I sat to his left and Dad on his right. Aiden took notice of me and waved, "Hey Aaron, glad to see you've made it for the celebration."

"Of course, how could we miss it?", I jokingly asked.

Suddenly Prince Corgi tapped a glass preparing a toast. I saw cameras being pointed at our table preparing to record the announcement. "I'd like to prepare a toast by welcoming the newest member of the royal corgi family.", He started before looking at Aiden. "Aiden, we are glad to have you apart of the family."

They were adopting Aiden? Wow, he's a lucky guy. He deserves to be with a such a loving family after what he's been through. Then all eyes were now set upon me.

"As for our Guest of Honor, we gladly appreciate your services and dedication to this nation.", He finished proudly. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!", Everyone chanted before beginning to feast.

I felt so proud after everything I'd done for myself and everyone around. Then the question struck me again, after everything I've been through was Camden and the rest of London still worth protecting?

Hell yeah it is.

* * *

**-Dalmatian Residence-**

It was a sunny day outside. Always a good sign for Da Vinci. Means she can go out and spread her creativity to the locals anonymously. Today was gonna be one of those days. Da Vinci exited the basement, sneaking past the living room where her her siblings along with Dolly and Dylan watched tv.

"Look Aaron's on Tv!", Dizzy pointed.

"That's so cool.", Dee Dee commented.

Upon getting outside Da Vinci brought her bandana over her mouth and pulled the hood of her yellow hoodie down over her head, blocking her ears from view. She put her hands in her hoodie pockets which had an individual spray paint can stuffed inside.

Now it was time to find the proper spot. Maybe under that one bridge by the park that people usually pass down under. That would be a great start for what she had planned.

* * *

The small painter pup walked past many people and anthros trying her best to keep her identity hidden. She didn't want things to turn out...like last time. To this day she can her the three words "Doggy Da Vinci" echoing throughout her consciousness. That was a tragic day for her, but ever since then she's been a lot more careful with hiding her indentity from others.

Thankfully she could see the bridge in the distance. After making it past the crowd she made her way underneath the bridge. She looked back to see if anyone was following her, but thankfully nobody seemed to be on her trail.

Once she looked back in what was in front of her she stopped in her tracks. Someone she'd never seen before was doing their own graffiti where she originally planned to do so. She could've sworn nobody else in the neighborhood she knows about does graffiti, except her.

"Who are you?", Da Vinci asked causing the mysterious individual jump.

"O-oh G'day.", He shyly muttered.

He was a blue labrador with light blue fur, white mitten paws, white tipped ears with half of his left ear missing, white tipped tail, blue eyes with a big white round patch over his left eyes and a big scar over his right eye, along with white-highlighted bangs, and a short ponytail. He wore an orange sleeveless shirt, yellow shorts, a red scarf with a yellow L on it, and a red cap he wore backwards.

"Name's Leonardo Labrador.", The labrador greeted. "But you can just call me Leo."


	65. New Beginning

**Volume 3 Chapter 1: New Beginning**

* * *

"You ready Aaron?", Dad asked catching my attention.

I nodded with a positive attitude. Today was the day that I wouldn't have ever seen coming for awhile. At last, I was finally getting my own car or truck. Dad was very secretive and keeping it a secret for a long time now. I got up off the living room couch and jogged towards the front door which was halfway open, my dad standing by the door waiting for me.

"Heck Yeah!", I answered with excitement.

Honestly I didn't care what kind of vehicle Dad had brought me. I'm greatful, regardless of the result. I knew the countless days I spent with day learning how to drive would be worth it in the end.

"Anna! Hunter! Behave yourselves while we're gone will you?", Dad shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah!!!", They both shouted from inside Anna's room.

* * *

"So, what do you think you'll be getting?", Dad asked me out of curiousity.

I casually shrugged not knowing what to expect at all, "To be honest with you, Dad. I don't care what I'll be getting. I'm just happy knowing all the hard work will be worth it."

He smiled and gently pat me on the back. "That's my boy."

My phone started to buzz as a sporadic jingle played. I brought out my phone to see Dolly trying to call me. I accepted the call and brought the phone to my right ear.

"Heya Dolly."

**"Sup, my BBFF."**"Hehe, I'm still never gonna get over that name."

**"So whatcha doing?"**"Dolly, you won't believe this. My Dad's finally getting me a car. After months of learning, it'll be worth it."

**"Dude that's amazing!!! What if it's a corvette, a chevrolet, or even a lamborghini."**"Woah Dolly slow down. I'm Aaron Daniels not Logan Paul. Besides that's kinda of a stretch for a first car don't you think?"

**"Yeah I guess, but are you coming by later on to show off your new hot rod?"**"Oh sure, so what're you doing right now?"

**"You know, the usual. Bothering Dylan, playing around with our siblings, and living life to the fullest."**"That's great to hear. So how's Da Vinci doing? I know she didn't take me not "like liking" her very well. I was just curious of how she's been taking it lately."

**"To be honest, I think she's fine. Although now that you've brought it up she's been going outside a lot more recently. She's usually painting down in the basement. Though, from what she told us it seems she's made a new friend. Da Vinci isn't too big on telling us who it is though."**"It's good to see she's moved on and to top it all off she's making friends. I'd say that's some good progress for her."

"**You don't say? Well, Dylan's calling me over so I'll talk to ya later."**"Alrighty then. Bye Dolly, Love you."

**"Aww, Love you as well."**I hung up the phone and looked up at the road. I was shocked to see that were already here. Many cars littered the parking lot across the street from us. There's so many possibilities of what vehicle I'll recieve.

"It's that time, son. Come on.", Dad said with pride. "God, you're growing up too fast. Just like your father."

I chuckled, "Come on now Dad, let's save the emotional family good times for later. I'm already on edge to see what kind of car you got me."

He nodded in agreement and got out the car while I followed suit. Dad jogged into the parkinglot holding out the keys that belong to my car. I did my best to follow after him so I didn't get lost in this maze called a parkinglot.

"Here it is kiddo.", Dad announced just as I finally caught up with him.

It wasn't as crowded anymore, but I was at last able to see what car Dad had in store for me. A bright red 2016 Honda Odyssey sat clearly out in the open, the fresh paint glimmering in the sunlight. It's not the kind of car I expected it at all, but I'm grateful for it.

"So...what do you think?", Dad questioned nervously. He probably thought I didn't like it.

"What? Dad I love this!", I happily replied. "A van is just as great. This means I have more room for all my friends. I don't even have to ask you to try Anna, Hunter, and I anywhere. Heck! We could even go camping with this thing."

I attempted to take keys from Dad, but he flinched and kept them out of my reach. "Hold on there kid. You gotta promise me something first.", He sternly mentioned and I nodded. "You gotta pay for your own gas, obey the law on the road, no going over the speed limit, and don't put other people's lives in danger."

"Dad, you know well that I'll do everything in my power to show you how responsible I can be.", I said with full honesty. "I promise you, I'll follow the rules."

"Ok then, don't take advantage of my trust.", He warned before handing me the keys.

"Remember, be back home no later than 10:00 pm.", Dad reminded me.

I took them out of his grasp and ran towards the van. I unlocked the door and got inside, immediately starting the engine. My heart raced with anticipation as I put the car in reverse and then to drive before exiting the parkinglot onto a highway.

* * *

"Hey Dolly, I'm on my way to your place."

**"Great! Can't wait to see your new ride."**"See ya until then, bye!"

I placed my phone on the dashboard and kept my eyes on the road. 101 Dalmatian Street was about a block away. Something then caught my eye on the sidewalk to my left. I slowed down the car as I saw a small dalmatian that had her face covered. I recognized the purple and pink paws anyway and the bandana. I proceeded to roll down the window.

"Da Vinci is that you?", I called getting the dalmatian's attention. I motioned her over to my car as to not cause a scene. She looked both ways to make sure nobody was looking before dashing towards my car and quickly entering.

"Woah DV, you ok?", I asked

She brought down her scarf which concealed her face from everyone's view. "Y-yeah, I'm fine.", She bashfully answered.

I got back on the road and continued heading in the direction of the Dalmatian's house. Da Vinci stared out the window watching things pass by us.

"Dolly told me you made a friend.", I brought up in hopes to start a conversation with her. "That's some good progress since you aren't much of a social butterfly. You mind telling me about them?"

"I-I don't know. They're an artist just like me.", Da Vinci said.

I smiled with glee, "I'm glad you've found someone that you actually have something in common with. Anyways, I won't pester you any longer. I'm happy for you though."

Da Vinci looked back out the window as the awkward silence soon came back. School starts back up in a week, so there's something else I'll be looking forward to. Glad things are changing here in Camden for the better.


	66. Camping Trip Pt1

**Volume ****3 Chapter 2: Camping Trip** **Pt.1**

**A/n: Hey everybody, I'm sorry that I've been taking a lot longer to upload chapters. I'm pretty sure you can all suspect that my uploading schedule has drastically changed. A lot has been going on, and I've currently got an existential crisis. But other than my personal problems, here's the new chapter I know you all have been waiting for.**

* * *

**-Car Wash-**

I squeezed the soapy water out of the rag before continuing to rub down the hood of my van. I couldn't stop thinking about how fast time was going for me right now. Maybe it was because I had nothing to look forward to? Or maybe cause I'm getting older. To be honest who really knows?

Other than that, I've been thinking about what my plan for the future would be. What job I'll have, Where I'd stay, Me and Dolly's relationship, and plenty of other things.

**Buzz!**

**Buzz!**

I set the rag over the hood of my car and dug into my pocket retrieving my phone. Of course, Dolly was calling but I'm not complaining. I accepted the call and brought the phone up to my ear.

"What's up Dolly? Something you need?"

**"Uhhhh, not really. There was something that was I talking about with Dylan earlier.** **Since you've got your new van I was thinking. How about we go on a camping trip?"**

"A camping trip? I don't mind."

**"I already asked Mom and Dad and they were cool with it. Mainly since they're off tommorow and they can watch the pups while we're out. Plus, school is two days away and I wanted our break from school to end properly. Also, Mom and Dad have a bunch of camping supplies down in our basement that hasn't been touched in years."**

"Alrighty. I'll talk to my dad and see if he's ok with it. Talk to you later Dolly."

**"Love you, Aaron. Bye!"**

The call had ended and I put my phone back in my pocket. I'm pretty sure Dad would be ok with me going camping, after everything there's no way he doesn't trust me enough. Now that I've thought about it, Where would we go camping anyways?

* * *

**-Daniels Household-**

Whistling a catchy tune to myself, I unlocked the front door and entered my home. Once inside I was greeted by the usual silence, except for the faint noise from Anna and Hunter's room.

"Back home so soon?", my dad asked from inside the kitchen.

I headed into the kitchen to see my dad doing the dishes. Seems that he was almost halfway done. "Hey Dad, how's your day been so far?", I questioned.

"It's been busy, but I cannot wait to finally get some sleep tonight.", He replied stacking the clean dishes on top of each another. "I'm guessing, there's something you wanna ask me? You only check up on your old man when you need something from me."

I shook my head, "I don't need anything from you, but I do need your permission."

Dad wiped his wet hands dry with paper towels before giving me his full attention. "You need my permission? For what exactly would you need my permission for?", Dad asked raising an eyebrow, awaiting a response.

"Well...Dolly called me earlier and since I have my new van and all, She brought up the idea that we could go camping. Before you say it, yes I'm more than aware that it's dangerous and we have to be careful when it comes to sleeping out in the middle of the woods.", I explained as he listened closely. "I also know you'll make me bring Anna and Hunter as well."

He didn't say anything for awhile, but I could tell that he was thinking about it. "Ok fine, but you won't have to bring Anna and Hunter. Those two are on punishment.", He mentioned.

"Punishment? Why?", I questioned. Those two weren't bad kids, so I'm having a hard time understanding.

"That Corgi a couple of blocks down named Clarissa I think, told me they threw eggs at her and her friends. Those two on the other hand said she called them monkeys or something.", He answered. "Even though Clarissa was wrong for calling them names, I'm still teaching those two to turn the other cheek."

It wasn't their fault. I'm pretty sure that snobby Corgi probably had it coming to her, always thinking she's superior to everyone else. But I understand the lesson Dad is trying to teach them. "Ok then. I guess I'll get going, see ya tommorow Dad."

"Have fun, and be careful out there."

**-1 Hour Timeskip (Dalmatian Residence)**

I parked my van in the middle of the empty road, The Dalmatian House directly to my right. I placed my hand over the center of the steering wheel, a loud honk emitting from my car.

After two seconds, I saw Dylan, Dolly, Dizzy, Dee Dee, Dawkins, and Dante came outside. They all seemed to be carrying luggage with them. Probably things like, Tents, sleepying bags, bottled water, basically things you'd need for a camping trip. They opened up the doors and loaded everything into my van. Thankfully, there was enough space in here.

Dolly sat in the front passenger's seat. Dylan and Dante sat in the second row while Dizzy and Dee Dee were seated all the way in the back with Dawkins sitting in the space confined between them. I didn't expect to have so many passengers, I thought it would just be Me, Dolly, and Dylan. Luckily Anna and Hunter didn't come along, my van only had so much space.

"Hey guys! You ready for some camping?", I asked excitedly.

"Yeah!!!", Dizzy and Dee Dee adorably answered. Those two are always so wholesome.

"Same here. I know a few good campsites around here.", Dylan added scrolling through a map.

"I can't wait! We'll tell roast marshmallows, tell scary stories, and all sorts of awesome camping stuff.", Dolly ranted like a fangirl. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Oh Dog, what have I agreed to?", Dawkins questioned himself miserably.

"Then let's not waste anymore time shall we?", I asked jokingly while everyone showed their agreement, except for Dante who blankly stared outside the window. Sometimes I worry for Dante. At first I thought it was an act, but it seems this dark demeanor of his was part of his character.

I shook it off and as Dante being his usual self once again and drove off. Camping is gonna be one hell of an experience for all of us.


	67. Camping Trip Pt2

**Season 2 Chapter** **3: Camping Trip Pt.2**

**A/n: Sorry for the extremely long wait guys, also Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years from me to you.**

**I'm currently trying to get back into the habit of writing again since I've been taking the longest break from it ever and there's a lot of stuff going on with me outside of my fanfics so I apologize. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

This car ride so far was pretty silent say for the sound of typing coming from Dante's phone. To be honest the levels of hype at the beginning of the car ride was off the charts, but now it was kinda bleak. The camp site I had in mind was only twenty minutes away. What would make this ride just a bit more exciting? Oh I know!!!

I reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out a CD. I popped it into the cd player and turned up the radio. Everyone perked their heads up in confusion, even Dante who temporarily looked away from his phone.

"You guys are gonna like this song.", I grinned.

**Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts**

**Life's like a Road that you travel on**

**When there's one day here, and the next day gone**

**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**

**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**

**There's a world outside every darkened door**

**Where blues won't haunt you anymore**

**Where the brave are free and lovers soar**

**Come ride with me to the distant shore**

**We won't hesitate**

**To break down the garden gate**

**There's not much time left today, yeah**

**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

"How do you guys like this music so far?", I asked.

Dizzy and Dee Dee were jamming in their seats while Dawkins and Dylan covered their ears trying to block out the noise. Dante was still doing whatever he was doing on his phone and Dolly was being her usual self enjoying the music.

"Let's get this show on the road.", Dolly joked. She reached over to the radio, grabbing the dial turned it up even more. Me, Dolly, Dizzy and Dee Dee all sung the song together.

**If you're going my way**

**Well, I wanna drive it all night long**

**Through all these cities and all these towns**

**It's in my blood, and it's all around**

**I love you now like I loved you then**

**This is the road, and these are the hands**

**From Mozambique to those Memphis nights**

**The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights**

**Knock me down and back up again**

**You're in my blood**

**I'm not a lonely man**

**There's no load I can't hold**

**The road so rough, this I know**

**I'll be there when the light comes in**

**Just tell 'em we're survivors**

**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long, whoo**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long (All night long)**

**Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah**

**Life is a highway**

**Well, I wanna ride it all night long, mm, yeah**

**If you're going my way (If you're going my way)**

**I wanna drive it all night long (All night long)**

**There was a distance between you and I (Between you and I)**

**A misunderstanding once**

**But now we look it in the eye, ooh, yeah**

**There ain't no load that I can't hold**

**The roads are rough, this I know**

**I'll be there when the light comes in**

**Tell 'em we're survivors**

**Life is a highway**

**Well, I wanna ride it all night long (All night long, yeah)**

**If you're going my way**

**Well, I wanna drive it all night long**

**Gimme, gimme, gimme**

**Gimme, gimme, yeah**

**Life is a highway (Life is a highway)**

**I wanna ride it all night long, whoo, ooh, yeah**

**If you're going my way (If you're going my way)**

**I wanna drive it all night long (All night long)**

**C'mon, gimme, gimme, gimme**

**Gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah**

**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**(Yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby)**

**If you're going my way (If you're going my way)**

**I wanna drive it all night long**

**All night long**

* * *

**-An Hour Later-**

"Here we are!", I abruptly announced everyone, including Dante woke up out of their sleep and looked out the windows seeing that the we were surrounded by woods. I noticed it was starting to get dark out.

We exited the vehicle stretching out our limbs and breathing in the fresh air. "Judging by the amount of daylight we have left, it's best we set up our tents while we can.", Dawkins suggested.

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy out here.", Dylan said.

"True, but look on the bright side. We can tell stories and roast marshmallows.", I added.

"Marshmallows! Marshmallows!", Dizzy and Dee Dee excitedly cheered jumping up and down.

"Alright, let's set up these tents."

After a long and painful thirty minutes of figuring out how to properly set up our tents, we built a campfire and sat near it roasting the white fluffy treats. Now it really felt like a camping trip.

"So, since it's pretty much pitch black out here how about we tell some stories?", I asked but nobody answered. "Does...anybody have one?"

"I do.", Dante piped up. "Have you ever heard of The Black Shuck?"

"The Black Shuck? No, what the heck is it?", I asked paying close attention like the rest of his siblings.

"Legend has it that black ghost dogs are spotted areas like these. Mostly in forest, graveyards, and chapels. Some perceive these mysterious creatures as an omen of death or guardians of the night who protect those who are lost and in danger. You'll know when one is nearby when you hear it's howl which sends chills down your spine."

I'm not even gonna lie, this is the only story Dante that has told me that's peeked my interest. We had a fair share of cryptids and monsters back in America like Bigfoot, The Jersey Devil, Mothman, Chupacabra, The Beast of Bray Road, and so on.

"Well, it's good to know they may have good intentions.", Dylan sighed.

"Yeah they _may_, although just because one Black Shuck has bad intentions doesn't mean the next one does. Their motives are just as much as mystery as the creature itself.", Dante added.

"Is there any possible way to protect yourself against them if you ever came across one?", Dawkins asked while taking notes.

"Not that I've heard of.", Dante casually shrugged.

"So...if we encounter one we're pretty much screwed?", Dolly questioned raising an eyebrow. "Well that sucks."

Dylan anxiously chuckled, "I mean after all it's just a myth. Nobody really knows if these things exist so we're probably fine."

As if on cue, a loud howl reverberated through the air. Dizzy and Dee Dee whimpered and held onto to Dolly trembling. Dylan and Dawkins clung to me, nearly crushing my sides.

"Ugh, Jesus you two! It's probably just a feral wolf.", I groaned in pain. Dante among all of us didn't appear to be bothered at all, not that it's a shocker or anything.

"I'll sleep with Dizzy and Dee Dee since they'll probably have trouble sleeping tonight.", Dolly said helping the two inside their own tent.

"Goodnight, Don't let the Black Shucks bite.", Dolly wickedly laughed before slowly entering the tent.

"Maybe it's best we all stick together, y'know for safety purposes.", Dawkins nervously suggested while Dylan nodded in agreement.

I groaned in annoyance and rolled my eyes, "Ok then you scaredy dogs. Dante you coming too or what?"

"No.", He grimly replied staring into the fire. "I don't really care to sleep much anyways. I'll see you all in the morning."

I shrugged deciding to leave him alone. I followed Dylan and Dawkins into our tent preparing to get some rest. Once we were settled into our sleeping bags those two stayed close to me and I mean _really _close. To the point where it was uncomfortable, but regardless of what I told them they'd stay close because of Dante's little story I don't blame them though, after everything we've been through. I won't let it bug me though it's just a story.

I just cleared my mind and went to sleep. The soft ambience of nature was enough to help me relax. I hope that I can atleast stay asleep tonight.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also The Black Shuck is a real cryptid, look it up. Let's just hope Aaron and the rest of the dalmatians aren't getting more than what they expected.**


End file.
